Voltron Legendary Defender Season 1
by Willow Julien
Summary: Five teens from Earth stumble into something unforgettable. They are the last line of defense in a war that spreds across the Universe. They meet a Princess who has been in cryosleep for the thousand years and the Five become Paladins of The Greatest Weapon Ever: Voltron. Jay, Cole, Max, Kai, Lloyd, Princess Aiko and her Advisor, Orchis. Join Them as they Defeat the Galra Empire.
1. Chapter 1

**HALOOOOO! I'M NOT DEAD! I'm sorry that I haven't been posting. We all need a break sometimes. I had terrible writers block and the monster is still around me... UGHHHH! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME MONSTER! And I have been getting into this show Called Voltron. Its on Netflix. And I decided to do make a fan fiction that is Ninjago/ Voltron. And Nothing is mine in this except the characters. Aaaannndd... Theres gonna be so many new characters... -sighs- ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS! I HAVENT SAID THAT YET! There are gonna be so many theories. And so many Ships in this. And None of the ships i actually ship except if the ninja are with their girls. Also... Sorry Zane fans... There won't be much Zane in This until Season 4. There will be so many Theories... You all are probably gonna go crazy with the Theories... DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE!**

 **Ok. So You readers will be Called Paladins. Also, MoC. We miss you. We hope you come back to visit. I don't have a wattpad but** **hopefully i can get one and Follow you. I will make you a big YouTuber in my Shining Star Story so people will ALWAYS remember you.**

 **Ok before this Kills you all, These chapters will be pretty long and will probably come out every week to month or so i don't really know. But I still have some things to do with other stories and school and family and** **that sort of stuff. And i will not be posting regularly. I need time to get over this writers block. AND DISCLAIMER AGAIN: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT THE OCS! Ok HUGE MEGA AWESOME Shoutouts to my AMAZING AND WONDERFUL Warriors MNC, MoC and Loki! Love you all and thank you for being with me. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Episode 1:**

 **Rise Of Voltron**

 **(Part 1)**

It was the year 2013. A space exploration group called the Galaxy Garrison had sent 3 men up to Kerberos. Pluto's moon. This mission has changed humanity because these three men were the first to travel that far into space. And when they study the ice samples they may be the first to meet Aliens. And they were hoping that they could meet Aliens. Someday. The Pilot of the mission was Lloyd Shirogane. He was a legend to all pilots. He was the best of the best in the Garrison. The scientist and Engineer of the mission was Jack Julien. He had a daughter back on earth who he was excited to see again. His daughter and Wife were all waiting. And the communications officer was Zane Julien. He was Jacks son and he couldn't wait to see his sister and all of his friends again.

The three were Collecting the ice samples so they could study them. The machine had drilled about a six inch long pole of ice with a diameter of 3 inches. Once it was ready Zane frames the ice and started to slowly pull it out as Lloyd held the machine. "Easy son, This ice is delicate." Jack said to his son.

"Amazing... Isn't this exciting Lloyd?" Zane asked his comrade.

'You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than i do." Lloyd replied with a small laugh in his words. He wasn't really big on science. But then he heard Jack over the coms again.

"This is history in there making. Not only have we traveled further than any human ever has. These ice samples could hold microscopic clues to the existence of life outside of earth." Jack said with a smile. His dream was to meat aliens.

"Think of it Dad. We could use those close to be the first people to meet aliens." Zane said to his father excitedly. Not only has his father always wanted to meet aliens but He and Lloyd did too.

"My life's work would be complete." Jack replied to his son. But then the ground started to shake. Dust started forming and it felt like a earthquake. "What is that? Seismic activity?" Jack asked in complete confusion.

"We should get back to the ship." Lloyd replied knowing they would have to leave the ice sample. Their safety was more important than science. But then a giant purple and black ship loomed in the sky. And it looked dangerous. "What is that?" Jack asked in worry as the three looked up at the ship. But then Jack realized what it was. "It can't be..." They had to get to safety.

Lloyd Had to get his friends to the safety of the ship. "Run! C'MON RUN!" Lloyd shouted as he and his teammates started running. But then a Purplish pink beam of light shot down and followed their tracks. They weren't quick enough. They were soon sucked up into the giant ship. Debris and rocks were picked up with the three men and some must have knocked out Lloyd. When Lloyd came too his vision was blurry and his ears were ringing. He could only hear mumbling until his hearing came back. But when he heard voices he instantly looked up. He saw someone, No something, talking to another something that was on the screen.

"Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The Druids will find out what they know." The one on the screen said.

Lloyd looked to his right and saw his comrades and he knew that he had to ry to reason with these aliens. "Please! We come from a peaceful Planet! We mean you no harm!" Lloyd said trying to reason with the one that was standing in front of them as it turned around. "We are un armed!" But just as Lloyd said that he felt a smack in the back of his head as he fell to the ground and blacked out.

Lloyd didn't know how long he had been Senseless but when he started to wake up he felt his body being dragged across the floor. He heard footsteps walking across a metal surface. When he opened his eyes he saw his friends walking with a droid next next to them with their hands tied behind their backs. But then he heard voices from inside cells. But when he looked to his left out a window he saw rows of cells lining floors. He gasped knowing he was in trouble now.

 **One Year Later**

 **Year of 2014**

iEver since the incident, one year ago, of the ship crash on Kerberos the Galaxy Garrison had been training new cadets to be able to be the next generation of Space Explorers. They had students from the ages had dorms, Lunchrooms and everything a school needs. They had built a simulator underneath the school. But ever since last year not many students have been attending the school. There were only about 200 students in the school. People didn't want to send their kids to that school.

But the kids that were at the school always talked about the Kerberos mission. There were only about 15 students a class. There were three students in the simulator today. And they could never work as a team. The simulation was a rescue mission on Kerberos.

"Galaxy Garrison, Flight log 5-11-14, Begin decent to Kerberos for rescue mission." The plot said as he started to pilot the ship down to the moons surface making the whole ship shake. His friend, the engineer of the team, Wasn't a fan of this.

"Jay, Can you keep this thing straight?" His friend said as he heard the ship rattle as it shook.

"Relax Cole, I'm just getting the feel for the stick. Its not like I did this." Jay said as he made the ship take a sharp right. "Or this." Taking a sharp left.

"Ok..." Cole said trying not to throw up. "Unless you want to wipe beef strogan off all the little nooks and crannies of this thing YOU BETTER KNOCK IT OFF MAN!" He said obviously annoyed with his teammate.

But then a beeping could be heard from the Communications officers screen. "We've picked up a distress beacon!" The communications officer said looking at Jay.

"Alright, Look alive team." Jay said as he flicked on some switches that were above him. "Max, Track coordinates."

"Copy." Max said as he did as he was told. The ship started shaking again but this time it wasn't because of Jay's bad piloting skills.

"Knock it off, Jay! Please!" Cole said trying not to throw up. He didn't know that it wasn't Jays fault because his eyes were shut tight.

"Oh this ones's on you buddy." Jay said looking back at Cole. "We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out."

Cole opened his eyes to see if he could do anything about it. He grabbed the screen next to him and pulled it in front of him to see which one it was and to see if Jay was telling the truth. But then the ship started shaking even more. "Oh no..." Cole said as he felt queasy.

"Oh no, Fix now Puke later." Jay said trying to keep the ship stable.

"I lost contact! The shaking is interfering with our sensors!" Max said as he tried to fix it.

"C'mon Cole!" Jay said looking back for what seemed to be the tenth time.

"Its not responding..." Cole said as he unbuckled and went over to the gear box to try to fix the shaking.

But then the distress beacon popped back up on the windshield. "Never mind fells, there she blows. Preparing for approach on visual." Jay said smiling.

"I don't think thats advisable with or mechanical and... Gastrula...intestinal issues..." Max said in a annoyed demeanor.

"Agreed.." Cole said looking at Jay.

"Stop worrying. This baby can take it. Can't you champ." Jay said as he patted the dashboard as if it was an animal making the ship sake even more than usual. "S-see she was nodding, she was nodding. Max hail down to them and let them know their ride is here." Jay said in a cocky tone.

Max unbuckled and stood on his seat as he grabbed the coms. "Attention Lunar vessel- WHOAH!" Max said as the ship shook making him fall onto the ground.

"What are you doing?! Buckle your belt and Cole stop that shaking!" Jay ordered as Max got back into his seat and buckled his belt.

"I'm Try-Oh no..." Cole said as felt like he was going to barf with all the shaking. And he did. Right into the main gear box.

"Attention Lunar vessel. This is Galaxy Garrison rescue craft this one victor six tango. Coming in for landing and extraction. Against crew recommendation..." Max said, mumbling that last part.

"No time for your mutinous comments now Max. They're going under and we're going in." Jay said as he flew the ship near an overhang.

"Look out for that overhang!" Max yelled.

"No worries! You know what my first year in flight school they called me the tailor because of how a thread the needle!" Jay said in his cocky tone looking behind him when he should have been looking ahead to where he was flying. When he looked back he was about to crash right into the rocks. "Come around, Come around, Come around!" Jay said as he flew the ship through the overhang. But it was only moments later that there was so much more shaking and he heard Cole yelling. "WE LOST A WING!" Cole shouted as the ship started to shoot down and crash into the ground. "Aw man..." Jay said in annoyance as the ship crashed and everything went dark and a computer voice sounded.

"Simulation failed." The computer said.

"Nice work, tailor." Max said in annoyance as he gave Jay a dirty look.

But then the door opened and Commander Wu's voice was heard. "Roll out Donkeys!" He shouted. The three walked out of the simulator and stood in front of the commander. "Well lets see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students." The commander said as he faced the rest of the class. "Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so called cadets made in the simulator?"

"The engineer puked in the main gear box!" One of the students said.

"Yes. As everyone knows, Vomit is NOT and approved lubricant for engine fuel." He said angrily as he looked at Cole. "What else?"

"The Coms Spector removed his safety harness." Another student pointed out. "The pilot crashed!" Another called out.

"Correct. And worst of all the whole group was arguing with each other!" Wu said angrily looking at the three. "Heck if your going to be this bad individually, you better be able to work as a team! The Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young Cadets like you into the next generation of elite astro explorers! But these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on there Kerberos mission!"

"Thats not true sir!" Max said angrily as he heard what he said about the kerberos Mission.

"What did you say?!" Wu said as he looked at Max.

"Sorry sir! I think he hit his head when he fell out of his chair!" Jay said as he cover Max's Mouth. "But point taken."

Jay stood back up straight as Wu started to walk towards him. "I hope i don't need to remind you, that the only reason why you are here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps. NEXT!" The next group walked past the three and walked into the simulator.

A few hours later Jay and Cole walked out of their dorms. "Lights out in five! I want everyone back to their dorms now." Wu ordered. But Jay and Cole didn't listen. Well Jay didn't. He just dragged Cole into this crazy plan of his. "We shouldn't be doing this..." Cole said in worry.

"You heard Commander Wu. We've gotta bond as a team. We're gonna grab Max hit the town, Loosen up, meet some nice girls." Jay said as the lights shut off.

""I'm Just, I'm just putting this here, right now, for the record... This is a bad idea." Cole said as Jay ran around the corner so he followed. "Y'know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure." Jay replied as he hid under the view of a window.

"All of your adventures end up with me in the principles office." Cole replied. Jay Looked into the window to see if anyone was watching the window and luckily no one was. So he got down on his hands and knees and started crawling next to the wall out of view of the window. And since Cole was a good friend he followed Jay. The two hid in two recycling bins as a guard walked past. Jay jumped out with ease but Cole had a little bit of a hard time getting out. He fell over and made a bang. Which luckily no one heard. "I'm Fine." H ii as he got up.

But when a door opened Jay and Cole hid behind a corner. But it was only Max opening his door and running out. "Where is he going?" Jay whispered. Jay and Cole followed max Up to the rooftop where they found Max sitting there with some headphones on and some computers all around him. Jay and Cole approached him and when Jay got close enough he took of Max's headphones. "You come up here to rock out?" Jay asked which scared Max, who wasn't expecting them to be there.

"Oh. Jay. Cole. Uh. No I. I um. I'm just looking at stars." Max replied nervously.

"Hey, where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech." Jay asked.

"I built it." Max answered loudly of his accomplishment. "You built all this?" Cole asked as he was about to touch the computers. "Stop it!" Max said as he smacked Cole's hand away from his equipment. "With this i can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system." He said with pride.

"That right? All the way to kerberos?" Jay asked and all he got was Max looking down. "You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up, whats your deal?" Jay asked as Cole touched a small satellite dish that was standing onto of a computer. "Second warning Cole!" Max said in annoyance. And Cole backed away.

"Look Max, If we're gonna bond as a team we can't have any secrets." Jay said wanting to know why Max always got annoyed when the instructors brought up the Kerberos mission.

"Fine. The world as we know it is about to change. The kerberos mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake." Max explained to Jay as Cole was about to touch his computer. "STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!" Max shouted angrily and Cole backed off. "So I've been scanning the system and picking up Alien radio chatter." Max finished.

"Wh-What?!" Cole said nervously.

"Ok, so your inside. Got it." Jay said.

"I'm serious. And they keep repeating one word." Max said as he grabbed his notebook. "Voltron." He said showing them the picture and the words he has found. "And tonight its going crazier than i have EVER heard it."

"How Crazy?" Jay asked. But then an alarm started blaring. Commander Wu came over the PA. "ATTENTION STUDENTS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! WE ARE ON LOCKDOWN. SECURITY MEASURE ZULU NINER! REPEAT: ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REMAIN IN BARRACKS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" The commander ordered.

"Whats going on?" Cole asked but then a bright light filled the sky. "Is that a meteor?!" Cole said pointing to the meteor. "A Very...Very.. big... meteor..." Max grabbed his binoculars and looked at the meteor and saw that it wasn't a meteor at all. "Its a ship." Max said.

"Holy crow!" Jay said as he grabbed the binoculars from Max. "I cant believe what i'm seeing! Thats not one of ours!"

"Its one of theirs..." Max said smiling as the three watched the ship shoot down to the earth. "So wait! There really are Aliens out there?!" Cole asked very nervously. They saw the ship crash into Death valley's hard sandy surface. But then cars from the Garrison start driving out to the ship. Max quickly started to pack his equipment into his bag. "We've gotta see that ship!" Max said excitedly. He started running off and Jay followed him. "Cole C'mon!" Jay said as he ran with max. "This is the worst team building excise ever..." Cole mumbled.

A few minuets later the three had found a small hill to watch and hide. Max had set up his equipment while Jay was looking to see if there was anyone coming. While Cole was just being a nervous wreck. "Whoah. What the heck is that thing?" Jay asked as he zoomed in. "And who the heck is she?" Jay said as he looked at one of the female generals. " Jay!" Max said as he slapped him. "Ow! Right Alien ship. Man... We'll never get past those guards to get a look." Jay said annoyed.

"Aw man... Well I guess there's nothing to the barracks right?" Cole said as he started to sneak away. "Wait! They set up a camera in there and I picked up its feed." Max said. "Look." The three looked at the screen. The man had a blackish purple suit on with a tattered shirt. His hair was black with a tuft of white in the front **(I know. i just didn't know how to put Lloyd with blonde hair and a white tuft. Pls forgive** **me.)** and he had a scar running across his nose."Hey what are you doing?" The man asked.

"Calm down Lloyd. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests on you." One of the Garrison nurses said.

"You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds!" Lloyd panted as he tried to warn the three nurses. "Aliens are coming!"

"Thats Lloyd! The pilot of the Kerberos mission! That guy's my hero!" Jay said in surprise that he was actually here. "I guess he's not dead in space after all." Cole said.

"But where's the rest of the crew?" Max asked.

The Three watched and listened to what was going on. "Do you know how long you've been gone?" One of there nurses asked.

"I don't know! Months! Years!" Lloyd shouted angrily. "Look, Theres no time! Aliens are coming here for a weapon! They're probably on their way! They'll destroy us! We have to find Voltron!"

"Voltron!" Max said in surprise as the three looked at each other.

"Sir, Take a look at this." Another one of the nurses said. "It appears that his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic." The nurse said as Lloyd clenched his robot hand.

"Put him under until we know what that thing can do." One of the nurses said. "No.. NO NO! DONT PUT ME UNDER! NO! NO THERES NO TIME!" Lloyd shouted. "LET ME GO!"

"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew." Max said in worry. "What are they doing? The guy's a legend and they aren't even gonna listen to him?" Jay said.

"We have to get him out." Max replied looking at Jay. "Uh, I hate to be the voice of reason. Always. But weren't we just watching on tv because there was no way to get past the guards?" Cole said as he stood up.

"That was before we were properly motivated. We just gotta think. Could we Tunnel in?" Jay asked as he looked out onto the lab. "Maybe we could steal some hazmat suits and sneak in like mead techs!" Max suggested.

"Or we dress up like cooks, go back to the dorms. Sneak into the commacary. Little late night snack." Cole said as he thought about his stomach first.

"No. What we need is a distraction." Jay said and just seconds later explosions were heard in the distance. "What was that?! was that the aliens its the aliens! They got here so quick!" Cole said in fear.

"No! Those were a distraction. For him!" Max said as he pointed to someone on a hover bike. "The Garrison's heading towards the blast while he's sneaking in from the other side!"

Jay took out the binoculars and looked at the hover bike. "No way... OH HE IS NOT GONNA BEAT US IN THERE! That guy's always trying to one up me!" Jay said as he started to run towards the lab. "Who is it?" Cole asked.

"Kai!" Jay responded.

"Who?" Max asked as he packed up his gear and he and Cole started to follow Jay. "Are you sure?" Cole asked.

"Oh I recognize that mullet anywhere!" Jay Shouted back

"Who's Kai?!" Max asked.

The three slid down the sand hill and started running towards the lab.

In the Lab the Nurses were taking tests on Lloyd. "These readings are off the charts." One of them said just before the door opened. A figure with brown hair and wearing red stood in the doorway. "Hey!" One of the nurses said as the three of them ran at the figure. He held up his fists and punched out the guys so he could get to Lloyd. He ran over to the table, Jumping over one of the nurses, and looked at the mans face as he pulled down his bandana. "Lloyd?" The guy asked himself. He instantly cut the bonds timing him down and helped the unconscious pilot to his feet. But then someone else came in

"Nope. Nope! Nonono. Nope. No you don't! I'm saving Lloyd." Jay said as he walked in and put Lloyds other arm around his shoulders. "Who are you?" The man asked. "Uh, Who am I? The names Jay." Jay said seeing if he could get his rival to remember him. "We were at the same class in the Garrison."

"Really, are you a engineer?" The man asked. "No, I'm a pilot! We were like rivals, You know Jay and Kai neck and neck." Jay responded.

"Oh wait I remember you. Your a Cargo pilot." Kai answered. "Well not anymore. I'm Fighter class thanks to you washing out." Jay replied.

"Well Congratulations." Kai said as the two pulled Lloyd out to Kai's bike. As Kai and Jay got Lloyd to the hover bike Cole and Max kept watch. "Oh man their coming back and they do not look happy!" Cole said in worry as he and Max ran to Jay, Kai and Lloyd. "We gotta go!"

"Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?' Cole asked as the five got onto the bike and when Cole got onto the back it made the whole thing seesaw. "Is this thing gonna be big enough for all of us?" Max asked about how fast they would go and if there was enough room. "No." Kai answered Max's question. But then the Garrison cars shone their headlights onto the four who captured Lloyd. Kai started up the bike and they flew off. But with the amount of people on the bike, it wasn't going very fast. Jay had given Lloyd to Max because he needed to hold on. "Why am I holding this guy?" Max asked.

"Hey we did all fit!" Cole said. But when Jay looked behind him he saw the Garrison cars coming up behind them. "Can't this thing go any faster?!" Jay asked.

"We Could toss out some non essential weight." Kai answered as he looked straight ahead, looking for a way to escape. "Oh right!" Jay said as he looked around. "Ok so that was an insult. I get it."

"Big Man lean left!" Kai shouted obviously talking to Cole. And he did as told and the cars crashed into eatchother. "AW MAN MR TAKASHI JUST WIPED OUT PROFESSOR ITO! No no he's fine." Cole said. "BIG MAN LEAN RIGHT!" Kai shouted at Cole. and Cole leaned right. They Jumped over a ravine and the cars followed. It was hard to shake them. "Guys! I-I-Is that a cliff up ahead?!" Cole said pointing infant of them. "Yep." Kai said smiling as the others screamed. He speeded up the bike as they screamed for dear life. The Bike went off the cliff and gravity quickly took action. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOUR GONNA KILL US ALL!" Jay screamed. 'Shut up and trust me!" Kai replied waiting for the perfect time. when they nearly hit the ground he put the bike horizontal and speeded off.

That morning Lloyd was outside in some normal clothes looking at the sunrise. And his new arm. He had missed looking at the sunrise. And Kai walked up to his friend. "Its good to have you back." Kai said as he placed his hand on Lloyds shoulder. "Its good to be back." Lloyd sighed as he smiled at his friend

"So what happened out there? Where were you?" Kai asked interested to where his friend was. "I wish i could tell you." Lloyd sighed. "My heads still pretty scrambled. I was on an alien ship. Somehow I escaped. Its all a blur." He explained as much as he could. "How did you know to come rescue me when i crashed?"

"You should come and see this." Kai said. The two walked into the small cabin that Kai called home. He pulled down a tarp that was hanging on a wall to reveal a map of pictures and yarn connecting them. "What have you been working on?" Lloyd said impressed of what Kai had done. "I.. I cant explain it really. After getting booted from the Garrison I was kinda.. Lost. And found myself drawn out to this place. Its like something... Some energy was telling me to search." Kai said as he faced Lloyd. "For what?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I didn't really know at the time. Until I stumbled across this area." Kai explained as he pointed to a circle that said Energy source. All the yarn strands were connecting to that specific area. "Its an outcropping of giant boulders with caves, covered in ancient markings. each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion. But they all share clues leading to some event. Some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up." Kai said. Lloyd faced the other three. " I should thank you all for getting me out. Jay right?" Lloyd said as he held out his robotic hand. Jay was about to shake it but hesitated for second.

"There nervous Guy's Cole. I'm Max." Max said as he shook Lloyds hand. "So did anyone else from your crew make it out?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I remember the mission. And being captured. After that.. its just bits and pieces." Lloyd explained sadly. "Yeah sorry to interrupt. But back to the Aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?" Cole asked nervously.

"I cant really put it together." Lloyd sighed trying to think. "I remember the word Voltron. Its some kind of weapon they're looking for. But I don't know why. Whatever its is I think we need to find it before they do." Lloyd said.

"Well last night I was rummaging through Max's stuff and I found this picture. Look its his girlfriend." Cole said smiling as he held up a picture. "Hey! Gimme that!" Max said angrily as he snatched the picture away. "What were you doing in my stuff?" He asked.

"I was looking for a candy bar. But then I started reading his diary." Cole said as he pulled out max's Diary. "WHAT!?" Max shouted in annoyance as he snatched that way from Cole. "And i realized the repeating series of numbers, The aliens are searching for, Looks a lot like a frown hopper line." Cole explained.

"Frown-who?" Kai asked. "Its a number describing the emission spectrum of an element. Only this element doesn't exist on earth. I was thought it might be this Voltron and I think i can build a machine to look for it kinda like a Voltron Gygracounter." Cole explained.

"Cole you big gassy genius!" Jay said smiling at his friend. "Its pretty Fascinating, Really. The wave length looks like this." Cole said as he pulled out a pice of paper. "Gimme that." Kai said as he snatched the paper out of Coles hands He held it up to a picture on the board and moved it upward seeing that it was the same as the rock formations. About an Hour later the group went to those rock formations. "Ok, I admit it. This is super freaky." Jay said.

"I'm getting a reading." Cole said as he walked in front of the group. And they followed Cole. They followed the readings into a cave with markings of lions. "These are the lion carvings I was telling you 're" Kai said. Jay walked over to a wall to get a look at the carvings. But it was dusty so he wiped the dirt off and the markings mysteriously glowed. "They've never done that before." Kai said a bit weirded out. But then the ground cracked beneath them and they fell into a hole. They slid down a what was like a water ride landing in a big puddle. But when Jay got up and Looked ahead he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A Giant blue lion. "They are everywhere..." Jay said.

"Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Max asked curiously. "It must be..." Lloyd replied.

"This must be whats been causing all this crazy energy out here." Kai said looking at the lion. He quickly ran over to the lion as the others walked behind. "Looks like theres a forcefield around it."

"Does anyone get the feeling this is staring at them?" Jay asked as he moved side to side making sure he wasn't hallucinating. "No." Lloyd replied. 'Yeah the eyes are totally following me." Jay said.

Kai looked up at the lion wondering what it was doing here on earth. He placed his hands on the forcefield. "I wonder how we get through this." He said moving his hands around hoping to find a button of some kind. "Maybe you just have to knock." Jay said as he knocked three times on the barrier and it started to glow. They eyes glowed yellow as the forcefield opened up and the five got visions of a giant robot made out of lions carrying a sword that was on fire. "Whoa... uh... Did everyone just see that?" Jay asked.

"Voltrons a robot. Voltrons Huge, HUGE awesome robot!" Cole said. "And this thing is only one part of it. I wonder where the rest of them are." Max said in shock.

"This is what they're looking for." Lloyd said looking up at the massive blue lion. "Incredible..." Kai said astonished.

The Lion stood up and lowered its head and opened its mouth infant of Jay. And Jay being the carefree guy that he is walked straight in. He found the pilots seat and sat down. "Here we go." And the seat moved up making Jay nearly fall over. The Dashboard started up and the windshield opened up as his friends got into the lion. "Alright very nice!"

"Ok-Ok Guys i feel the need to point out, Just so you know that we all are aware, We are in some kind of futuristic Alien cat head right now." Cole said. But Jay wasn't paying attention theLion seemed to be speaking to him. "WHOAH! Did you guys hear that!?" Jay asked his friends who were standing around him. "Hear what?" Kai asked.

"I-I think its talking to me." Jay said as he looked at the dashboard. He pressed a few buttons and the lion stood up and roared. "Ok Got it." Jay said as he grabbed onto the levers that seemed to be the the way to fly this lion. "Now Lets try this." He said as he pushed the levers forward. The lion burst out of the cave and flew into the air as it did multiple flips before using the rockets on its feet to stop it from hitting the ground. It flew up into the air as Everyone inside held onto something for dear life. Except Jay. He had to pilot. "YOU ARE THE WORST PILOT EVER!" Kai shouted. The lion did a flip in the air and shot down to the earth.

Back At the Garrison Commander Wu and another instructor was watching the lion spin around in circles making a dust storm. "What in the Salmon hill is that?" Commander Wu asked with a complete look of confusion on his face. "It appears to be a giant blue lion sir." The commander said as he scratched his head.

The Lion slid on the ground and started running. And Jay was loving it. "ISNT THIS AWESOME!" Jay shouted as he smiled with pure enjoyment. "Make it stop..." Cole said with the look of as if he was gonna throw up. "I'm not making it do anything! Its like its on auto pilot!" Jay said. The lion flew up into the sky as if it was leaving earth. "Where are you going?" Kai asked 'I just said it was on auto pilot!" Jay replied. "It says there's an alien ship approaching earth. I think we're post to stop it."

"What did it say exactly?" Max asked. "Well its not like its saying words more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of." Jay answered. "Well if this is the weapon they're looking for, Couln't we i don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry Lion nothing personal." Cole said.

"You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy. Destroying everything in their path. There's no bagging with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." Lloyd explained. Everyone looked at Cole angrily. "Oh...Never mind then..." Cole said. The lion had left earth with the five friends inside of it. But then a giant purple and black ship flew infant of them. Everyone just stared at it in shock. "Holy Crow! Is that really an alien ship?!" Cole asked.

"They Found me..." Lloyd said. The ship started firing lasers at the lion. 'we gotta get out of here!" Max shouted. "HANG ON!" Jay said as he maneuvered swiftly through the lasers. "OK I THINK I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Jay shouted.

"BE CAREFUL MAN! THIS ISNT A SIMULATOR!" Max said shouting at Jay. "Well thats good! I always wreck the simulator!" Jay said trying to crack a joke. He pulled one leaver back while he pushed the other one forward which shot a light blue laser hitting thee ship. "Lets try this." Jay said as he pulled the levers back. He flew the lion so it would land on the side of the ship and it slid making the sides blow up. "Nice job Jay!" Lloyd said. "Ok i think its time to get these guys away from our planet."

On the ship the same alien was talking to the same one that was on the screen. "Lord Garmadon. The escaped prisoner and his people found the lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the system." The alien said. "Follow them. Alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that lion is your first and only priority!" The one on screen said before it shut off.

Jay was flying quickly making the ship follow them. "OH NO!" Cole said. "They're gaining us!" Max said.

"Its weird. They're not trying to shoot us. They're just chasing." Jay replied. "Ok seriously. Now your thinking that liens following us is good?! I am not abroad with his new direction guys!" Cole said nervously. "Where are we?!" Kai asked.

"The edge of the solar system. There's kerberos." Lloyd said looking out the window. "It takes months for our ships to get out this far! We got out here in five seconds!" Max said in surprise. But then a giant blue and black circle appeared in front of them. "What is that?" Cole asked.

"Uh... This amy seem crazy but i think the lion wants us to go through there!" Jay said.

"Where does it go?" Max asked.

"I don't know. Lloyd, Your the senior officer here. What should we do?" Jay asked looking to Lloyd. "Whatever happening the lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it. We're a team now. We should decide together." Lloyd responded. Everyone looked at Jay and their faces said that they should trust it. "Alright. I guess we're all ditching class tomorrow." Jay said as he piloted the lion through.

* * *

 **OMG! THAT SO LONG TO WRITE! HELP MEEE! Ok so part 2 should be coming out soon. Hope you all enjoyed and as i said NOTHING EXCEPT OC'S BELONG TO ME! THE REAL VOLTRON BELONGS TO DREAMWORK ANIMATIONS AND NETFLIX! Ok with that said. Hope you enjoy and I'm signing off. Bye!**

 **And this was mourned 6 thousand words...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloo my lovely warriors and paladins. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. it took me about five hours to write that. Taking breaks in between of course. And These Chapters will probably be longer. The last one was over six thousand words. And this one is Probably gonna be longer So... Yeah. I don't really have much to say** **soon Yeah. ummm Not many updates in my life. my life's pretty boring. xD**

 **Also me and Lloyd were talking about who could play Who if they make a Voltron live action movie. We were thinking, Lance: Chris Pratt, Shiro: Adam Driver, Hunk: Dave Bautista, Pidge: Daisy Ridley, Kieth: Chris Evans, Coran: Clark Gregg, Allura: We don't know yet, Zarkon: Benedict Cumberbatch And Haggar: Cate Blanchett. They would be amazing!**

 **Ok so HUGE MEGA AWESOME GIGANTIC LOVING Shoutouts to my Lovely warriors MNC, MoC and Lok** **! And THE AWESOME AND CRAZY Mischifous Paladin Loki. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! AND NOTHING IS MINE! ONLY THE OC'S THAT ARE CREATED!**

 **Episode 2**

 **Rise Of Voltron**

 **(Part 2)**

"Alright. I guess we're all ditching class tomorrow." Jay said as the lion flew through the portal. And it Closed behind them. The lion shook and rumbled. It was hard to stand up and everyone was holding on for dear life. When the five got out of the portal they saw an earth like planet. "Whoa... That was..." Jay said in surprise as Cole threw up. "I'm Sorry!" Cole said as he threw up again. "I'm Just surprised that it took this long Max said adjusting his glasses. Lloyd looked out the window and looked at the stars trying to see where they were. "I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from earth..." Lloyd said.

"The lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... I think its going home.." Jay said as the lion set on its boosters and flew words the planet. The lion entered the atmosphere and when they got through they saw white clouds just like clouds were on earth. Everyone was leaning against Jay when the lion flew down. "Guys personal space! Cole your breath is killing me!a" Jay said in annoyance. "Um is it just me or is everyone having second thoughts on flying through a mysterious wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?!" Cole asked.

"It got us way from that alien warship didn't it?" Jay replied. "I don't know if you notice but we're IN an alien warship." Kai said .

"Oh are you scared?" Jay said tauntingly. "With you at the helm. Terrified." Kai replied. "Alright, Knock it off! No one's happy to be in this situation but we're here now." Lloyd ordered the others. "If we want to get through this we gotta do it together."

"So, What do we do?" Max asked Lloyd. "First we find out where we're headed. Jay?" Lloyd asked Jay who was piloting. "I don't know. I'm sorry the lions not talking to me anymore. Wait wait wait! Shh. Listen. I think i hear something." Jay said smirking. "I'm Hearing it too." Kai said listening. "Its kinda uh High pitch squeal." Cole said just before the cockpit filled up with a horrible stench. Everyone was mad at Jay. "But seriously there's a castle up ahead." Jay said. It was a beautiful and massive blue and white castle. it had giant white walkways leading towards it and connecting at the door. The lions eyes glowed and the castle's blue parts started to glow as well. The lion landed infant of the door. "Keep your guard up." Lloyd said.

"Something wrong?" Max asked. "my crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not gonna let it happen again." Lloyd replied. The five walked out of the lion and walked towards the door. But when they were out the lion stood up straight and roared. "OH NO I KNEW IT WAS GONNA EAT US!" Cole said in fear. But after the lion roared the door of the castle opened up. "Oh the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you." Cole said as he got up. The five walked into the castle to see it dark with mostly white with light blue patterns on the pillars and walls. "Hello?" Cole said and the sound echoed off the walls. Everyone looked at Cole and he just shrugged. "For the size of the lion. I expected these steps to be bigger." Max said as they stood in the middle of the great hall. The lights turned on and a blue light surrounded them as a computer voice sounded. "Hold for identity scan.

"Why are we here?" Lloyd said as the computer scared everyone. "What do you want with us?" The castles torches flickered on with a light blue flame Illuminating the halls and castle. "I guess we're going that way." Max said as the hallway infant of them started to light up. They walked through the halls as Cole kept on calling out "Hello?" The five walked into a room where they saw circles all in a circle with something in the middle of the circle. They walked to the center to see what would happen. "Where are we?" Ja asked with uncertainty. Max looked at the thing in the middle. "Its some kind of Control room.." Max said as the panel lit up and two of the circles rose up from the ground with people inside. "Are these guys... dead?" Cole asked. The first one opened up and someone with tanned skin, blue eyes, pointed ears, black hair was inside wearing a beautiful dress. She gasped when she opened her eyes. "Father!" She said as she fell out but Jay caught her. Jay blushed at her beauty that he was holding in his arms and smiled. "Hello." He said giving a small smile.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The young woman asked. "I'm Jay. And your right here in my arms." Jay said smiling.

"Your ears..." The woman said. "Yeah?" Jay responded looking at her with confusion. "They're hideous. What's wrong with them?" She asked getting up from Jays arms. "NOTHINGS WRONG WITH THEM! THEY HEARD EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT THEM!" Jay said. The young woman grabbed his ear and arm, Turned him around and pinned him on his knees. "Who are you? Where is King Ezor? What are you doing in my castle?" The young woman asked demanding for answers. "A giant Blue Lion brought us here that's all we know!" Jay said in pain.

"How do you have the blue lion? What happened to its paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?" The young woman asked as Jay got up from his knees. "We don't know what your talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help." Lloyd said kindly trying not to offend her as seeing what happened to Jay. "I am Princess Aiko Of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." The princess said as she places her hands on the panels and the control panel lit up, putting up a screen. "Ok. That's how that works."

The other pod soon opened up and a man with pointed ears, orange hair, a poofy Orange mustache and blue clothing was inside. He gasped when he saw Jay. "ENEMY COMBATANTS!" The man said as he jumped at Jay but Jay quickly moved out of the way, Very confused. "Quiznack! Your lucky I have a case of the old "Sleep Chamber Knees." Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so..." The man said imitating a headlock. "One two theee! Sleepy time!" He said snapping his fingers.

"Well, before you did that I'd—" Jay said before he imitated a bunch of karate moves. "Like that."

"Really? How could you have done that when I've already come at you with this! HI HI HI!" The man said as he quickly moved his hands at Jay. "Man. These guys are good." Cole said.

"It can't be..." Akio gasped looking at the screen. "What is it?" The man asked the young princess. "We've been asleep for 10,000 years..."

 _10,000 years ago_

The particle barrier was up in flames as the three People aboard the ship looked at the battleships comming twords them. A screen piped up with someone on it. "Garmadon..." the older one said. "Your fleet has been destroyed Ezor. I will be there shortly to claim Voltron." Garmadon said before the screen shut off and a giant laser hit the barrier making a bright light. "Father l, We must form Voltron and fight before it's too late!" Aiko pleaded.

"It's already too late. We must send the lions away. We can't risk them falling into Garmadons Hands."Ezor said to his daughter. "We can't give up hope!" Aiko said.

"I'm sorry daughter. If all goes well I will see you again soon." Ezor said as he used magic on Akio. She fell tired. "Father..." Aiko said wearily as she began to into a deep sleep. "I love you." Ezor said to his daughter before she fell into her deep slumber.

 _The Present_

"Planet Altea And all the planets in our solar system have been destroyed..." The princess said sadly. "Orchis... Father is gone. Our entire civilization... Garmadon..." The princess said angrily remembering the creature that destroyed her civilization. "Garmadon?" Lloyd gasped as a face of an alien showed in his memories.

"He was the king of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people." Aiko explained to Lloyd. "I remember now... I was his prisoner." Lloyd said.

"He's still alive? Impossible!" Akio said looking at Lloyd asking him to tell the truth. "I can't explain it, But it's true. Hs's Searching for a super weapon called Voltron. Lloyd said telling the princess the truth. "He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does."

On the main ship of the Galra empire, A witch was in her quarters. She sensed a spark of energy and gasped. She walked out of her quarters and into the throne room of the gigantic ship she called home. Ruling by Garmadons side "The Blue Lion has returned. And now I feel a resurgence of Altean energy." The witch said walking up to the overlord of the universe. "Ezor's daughter lives? How?" The King asked. His low and rigid voice was able to make any of his main generals be on edge.

"I know not, but it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours." The witch said to the King. "Yes... I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever. And take back Voltron." The king answered his witch. "Contact my Commanders."

On a Galra cruiser a General had just finished charging up his new arm. He had lost it because the king had sliced it off when he got mad at the poor job he did. But then a computer voice sounded. "Emporor Garmadon requests and audience." The Voice said. The commander walked onto the bridge and a screen came up with the King on it. "Commander Cryptor, the princess of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector. We believe that she alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her and the lions. With them all, the Galra empire will be unstoppable." Garmadon said menacingly.

"I fight for the empire." Cryptor said kneeling down to his emporor with his left arm across his chest. "I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will. Vrepit Sa!" The Commander stood up after the screen turned off. "Set a Course for Arus." He ordered.

Back on the planet Arus, Aiko was typing on the computer with her advisor beside her. "Princess, You must eat. It's been 10,000 years." Orchis said trying to get her to eat something. "I'm not hungry." Akio replies not looking up. "Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten." Jay said.

"That's Times ten." Kai corrected. "Whatever Dropout." Jay said angrily as he glared at Kai. "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving." Cole said grabbing a bunch of the green food that kinda look like some sort of goo and ate it. "Yeah but you've thrown up like five times." Max replied to his friend. "Yeah, Good point." Cole said eating some more food goo. "I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago." Lloyd said as he looked around. "It must have been an incredible place." He said as he turned to the princess and her advisor. "Yes. It was... But now it is gone. And we're That last Alteans alive. Orchis said. He looked at Akio who looked down in sadness. Orchis walked over to Aiko and placed his Hand on her shoulder. But when she looked up she hugged him. But when her pointed ear twitched she heard squeaking. She walked over to the cryopods and looked inside to four mice. "Looks like we're not the last afterall..." Akio said smiling.

But then an alarm sounded through the castle. A screen poped up on the control panel to show a Galra ship. "A Galra battleship has set its tracked to us!" Orchis said in surprise. "How did they find us?" Aiko asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "I don't know. But I bet it's Kai's fault." Jay said as he glared at Kai. "Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better. After getting us stuck ON THE OTHERSIDE OF A WORMHOLE!" Kai shouted at Jay angrily. "I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!" Jay shouted back. "STOW IT, CADETS! This is no time to place blame. It's time to work as a team!" Lloyd said as he stopped Kai and Jay before they ripped each others heads off. "How long before they arrive?" He asked.

"At their speed? Oh, Well..." Orchis said as he did the math on his fingers "I'd say about a couple of days." He said answering Lloyd's question. "Good. Let them come. By the time they get here, You five will have reformed Voltron and together, we will destroy Garmadons empire." Aiko said. And just as she finished Cole let a burp. "Sorry. Food goo." Cole apologized.

"Princess, There are five of these lions. How are we going to find the rest?" Lloyd asked. Akio walked out of the room and everyone followed her. They reached, what seemed like a bridge to a ship. There was a giant light blue crystal and Aiko stood underneath it. It glowed light blue. "King Ezor connected the lions to Aiko's life force. She alone is the key to the lions' whereabouts." Orchis explained. When Akio opened her eyes the room dimmed and blue dots, words and images expanded around the room. "These are coordinates." Max said in astonishment. "The Black lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue lion." He said looking at the the coordinates of the Black Lion.

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!" Orchis said to max as he smiled. "Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the castle." Aiko said smiling. "To keep the black lion out of Garmadons Hands, King Ezor Locke's it in the castle. It can only be freed if the other four lions are present." Orchis explained to the five. "As you have found, the lions choose their pilots. It's a mystical bond that cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain." Akio explained as she put her hand up and moved her hand across the map making the whole thing turn. She moved the Black Lions coordinates to Lloyd. "The Black lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a neon leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Lloyd, You will pilot the Black lion." Akio said.

Aiko moved her attention to the green lion. She moved the map to the green Lions coordinates and put them infront Of Max. "The Green lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Max, You will pilot the Green lion." Akio explained as Max Smiled. "The Blue Lion—"

"Hold Up, Let me Guess. Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" Jay said smiling trying to impress Aiko, and failing horribly.

"The Yellow Lion is caring and kind." Akio said as she moved the map so the yellow lions cordinates to be infront Of Cole. "Its Pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, You will lift the team up and hold them together." Akio said as Cole looked around before pointing to himself. "The red lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master." Akio said as she opened her hands where the red lion formed in her palms before letting it fly into the map. "It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. It's pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Kai, You will fly the red lion."

"What? This guy?" Jay asked.

"Unfortunately, I cannot locate the red lions cordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years, It might need some work." The princess said smiling. "Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me "the Orchranic" for nothing. That's because it sounds like "mechanic." So... Orchrianic, mechanic. It's not- It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar." Orchis said as he fiddled with his mustache. But soon all the lions roared and flew into the center of the room forming a giant robot. "Once all the lions are united, You will form Voltron, The most pwerful Warrior ever known, The Defender Of the Universe." Aiko said as the map disappeared with Voltron. "Awesome!" Jay said excitedly.

"Wait. Ok, we're going to be in there and flying lions. Got that part. How do lions turn into legs? Is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?" Cole asked firing out questions one by one. "We don't have much time. Max and I will go after the Green Lion. Jay, you take Cole and get the yellow one. Kai, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it." Lloyd ordered his new team. "In the meantime, I'll get this Castles defenses ready. They'll be sorely needed." Akio said to the ones who will be piloting the lions. "I'll ready a pod and load the cordinates so you can reach the Green Lion." Orchis said.

Jay and Cole got into the blue lion while Lloyd and Max got into the pod. They flew to the edge of the atmosphere so wormholes can open to reach the lions, and they heard Orchis talking to them. " _We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other lions open for two of Your Earth hours, So you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. ENJOY THE TRIP!"_ Orchis explained over the Coms. And everyone was now doubting that the Alteans were good people. But it was too late, they flew through their wormholes.

When Lloyd and Max came out of theirs they saw a planet that was green all over. Fitting for a giant green lion. They flew down to the planets surface and got out of the pod. They walked through the jungle brush and saw a flowing river. "Look." Max said as he pointed to a canoe shaped boat. When they looked around they saw what seemed to be a giant sloth. It scared them and Max literally jumped onto Lloyd. "It's just a... whatever that thing is..." Max said in confusion. The sloth walked over to the Canoe, as Max got off of Lloyd, and waved to them asking them to follow. "I...I think he wants us... to get in his Canoe." Max said with a confused face. "Then I guess we should go." Lloyd said shrugging as Max looked at him. "I've been locked up by aliens for a year. This is nothing." Lloyd said as he walked over to the Canoe.

The three got into the Canoe and peacefully floated down the river with the sloth paddling as what seemed to be adorable little space bunnies appeared out of the forest. They were yellow and had about six legs with adorable faces. Max smiles at everything as they went into a cave with a giant Lion sighn on the top of it. "I wonder if Cole and Jay are having as good a time as us." Max thought aloud.

Meanwhile Jay and Cole were diving lasers and missiles that were being fired at them from every direction by Galra troops. They were screaming as it happened. The Galra ships fired missles, Jay dashed three was hit by the fourth. They started to shoot down towards the surface of the planet. "I THOUGHT ORCHIS SAID THESE PLANETS ARE PEACEFUL!" Cole yelled as the lion was spiraling out of control, heading towards the surface. "MAYBE PEACEFUL MEANS SOMETHING ELSE IN ALTEAN!" Jay shouted back as he got the lion upright and onto Hits four feet just before it hit the ground so it could turn on it's rockets. They flew above a big circular ravine and drones started firing lasers at them. Cole got out the divine that Orchis had given him and looked at the cordinates for the Yellow Lion. "According to the Cordinates we're right on top of the Yellow Lion. It's below there, where they're mining for the ore." Cole said as a screen poped up on the left window. "They don't even know that the lion is there. Or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the lion? What do you think Jay?" He asked.

"Who cares? Just go get it! I'm dropping you down there." Jay said looking behind him at his friend. "Me? Down there? No. No, No, No." Cole said nervously as he shook his head. "Yes I'll Cover you!" Jay replied as he piloted the lion Down to the ground. He landed and started jumping on all the droids that were firing at them. "What if the Yellow Lion doesn't work? What if I can't get in the mine? What if I start crying? Too late! I'm already crying." Cole said as he fell to his knees with nervous tears pouring down his face. "Sorry, no time for questions." Jay said as he pressed a button and it dropped Cole out of its mouth and into the mine. He literally rolled in as Jay took the shots of the lasers. Cole ran into the mine and ran into a big elevator that was usually for bringing up rocks. "Yeah, Sure, just drop me off in an alien planet. That's cool, man. It's only occupied by mean purple aliens that want to kill me, but whatever. Just ignore them and go connect with a big, yellow, mechanical cat. Easy-peasy, Yeah. That all makes a ton of sense to me." Cole rambled as he hotwired the elevators system and started it up. It started to descend into the cave as Cave markings started to glow yellow, just like they did when they found the blue lion.

When Cole got to the bottom of the cave Cole ran in to where a giant lion carving was But the ground shook and pieces of rock fell down from the ceiling. "Okay, I'm in a giant hole. Now what, Cole?" Cole thought to himself aloud. But then more of the carvings lit up and a giant yellow circle appeared. "How am I going to get through that?" Cole said as he looked around. He saw a giant drill and smiled.

Jay kept on firing Lasers and the Galra kept firing back and one that he Doges nearly hit the entrance of the cave. Jay saw The ships and quickly pushed the left lever forward and flew up into the air, shooting at the Galra ships. Meanwhile Cole quickly drilled through the rocks and saw the giant, armored, Yellow Lion.

Jay kept fighting the ships but when three of the ships went around near the cave Jay knew what they were doing. They were gonna try to kill Cole. "Oh no!" Jay said as he drove the lion around and ran towards the ships. The ships started shooting at the cave and Jay tried shooting at the ships with the tail beam. But just before Jay shot down a ship it fired a missile. "COLE!" Jay shouted just before the missile hit the cave entrance.

Back on the planet where they would find the green lion, The Alien, sloth thingy, Lloyd and Max were floating down the river as lion carvings were I printed into the walls that made this part river so islolated from everything else. "I know the princess said this is supposed to be my lion, but what if she's wrong? I mean, she's probbly not wrong. She's a princess. But i'm Not a pilot, even though i've Always wanted to be a pilot. I mean I read all the fighter Manuel's but i never got to fly the simulator." Max rambled as the sloth looked back at Lloyd in confusion and Lloyd just shrugged. "But, hey I can't be worse than Jay. He crashed all the time. But what if I get in there and it's doesnt respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't toutch the pedals? What if there aren't even pedals?!" Max rambled nervously.

"Your rambling." Lloyd said with a bit of a chuckle in his words. "Listen. Our commander on the Kerberos mission is the smartest ma i've Ever met, "If you get too worried about what could go wrong. You might miss a chance to do something great." Lloyd explained. Max smiled at what Lloyd said and gasped when he saw a bunch of roots on the top of a ziggurat. The two got out of the Canoe and waved the alien goodbye. When Max walked up to a lion symbol the cracks and lion carvings in the ground started to glow green. "Go. Be great." Lloyd said smiling as Max turned around and smiled back. He ran up the steps of the ziggurat and climbed over the roots till he got to the top. When he got to the top there was nothing there. But then a growl came fro. Below as a yellow light shone. Max smiled as he jumped In between the roots and cheered.

The ground ups shook as the sound of a lion roaring rang through the forest. Lloyd nearly fell over but caught his balance and when he looked up he saw a green lion jump out of the roots and he smiled. Knowing that Max did and WILL do something great for the universe.

While Lloyd and Max found the Green Lion, Jay was trying not to get killed and trying to contact Cole. "Cole, Come On! Please buddy!" Jay shouted trying to get Cole to respond. But it was no use. The alien ships were firing lasers at him. Jay turned around to fire a laser back at the ships but two lasers hit him making him loose control and spiral downwards to the surface of the planet. "Oh No, no, no, no, no! Going down! We're going down!" Jay shouted as he pulled back on the controls trying to get the lion back on its feet. But it was too late. The lion hit the ground tumbling around but when it got back on its feet it slid into a wall as electricity crackled around it.

When the dust dust cleared he saw three ships and the one infront fire two missles. Jay braces for impact, but just before the missiles hit him a giant yellow lion sprang from the ground blocking the missiles. And out of the dust the lion ran out and belly flopped the ships. "You ok, Jay?" Cole asked as the Yellow Lion got to its feet. "Cole! I thought you were dead! You jumped in front of those shots and saved my life!" Jay said gratefully as he smiled when a screen poped up with Cole on it. "Well, Actually, I was trying to get out of the way. Thankfully, what this lacks in speed if more than makes up for in armor! Man can it take a beating!" Cole explained smiling to see that his friend was alright. "We got incoming!" He shouted as ships fired at the lions. "Paladins, please hurry back. I can't hold the wormhole much longer." Aiko said as her screen poped up on the right of the windshield. "Let's get out of here!" Jay said. The two lions flew up twords the wormhole but when a laser hit the Yellow Lion and it started spiraling through the wormhole. "Oh no. Not this again..." Cole said looking like he was going to barf.

"Quit screwing around Cole! The wormhole is closing!" Jay said as the two lions went through the wormhole.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! Whew. That took a while. And surprisingly this chapter is shorter than. The last one. Only 5k. The last one was 6k. But I hope you all enjoyed this my amazing Warriors and Amazing Paladins! I hope to see you tomorrow! Take care! Bye!**

 **Ninjago and Voltron is the best combo ever. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo my lovely warriors! How are you all today? Ok, Who is enjoying this story because I have been enjoying writing it! I love writing this and I'm so glad you all are enjoying this! So I cant wait to write more of this. Um, I don't have much of an update. I have a very boring life. I just go to school and do Homework and I have a dog. Oh THE NINJAGO MOVIE IS NOW ON DVD! I CANT WAIT TO GET IT! Also... MERRY CHRISTMAS! JUST A FEW MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! Also I will NOT be posting anything on christmas because me, Lloyd and our dog will be spending time together and maybe have our team at our house. So yeah. Um I don't have may updates. Umm Lloyd is doing fine. He's actually right next to me!**

 **"Hi." Lloyd said as I placed a kiss on his cheek.**

 **So yeah. Ummmmmm Huge MEGA AWESOME Shoutouts my Lovely warriors MNC, MoC and Loki and the Awesome Paladins , Loki! Love you all! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This will be the last part of Rise Of Voltron. And I think I'm gonna give two special facts about the Show Voltron and Ninjago. One for each. But anyways, Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Episode 3:**

 **Rise of Voltron**

 **(Part 3)**

In the castle everyone was waiting for Jay and Cole to get back. They knew Jay and Cole were back when they heard the door open. They both seemed like they were in pain. Jay waled in and cracked his back and Cole rubbing his head. "You made it!" Aiko said happily when she saw the two paladins returned safely. " Yeah. Just barely. That was a nightmare." Jay said as he moved his arm to get motion back in his arm. "I almost puked out there. I felt like Cole." He said as he looked at his friends. "Think how I felt. I am Cole." Cole said jokingly as he smiled at his friends and rubbed his head. "Yeah. We had a tough time too." max said smiling at Lloyd and he smiled back. "Did we find the red lion yet?" Lloyd asked.

"Niko just located it." Orchis said. "Theres a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is that the red lions nearby. The bad news is its abroad that galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait good news again: We're Arus!" he explained as Cole shook in fear. "They're here already?" Lloyd asked in concern. "Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting is more of an art Than a science." Orchis said looking at his fingers. But then a screen popped up on the main window. It was the same alien that Lord Garmadon told to find Voltron. "Princess Aiko this is Commander Cryptor of the Galra empire. i come in behalf of Emperor Garmadon, Lord of the known universe. I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me, or I WILL destroy your planet." The commander said before the screen left the window. Everyone just stood there in shock.

"Alright Lets not panic." Lloyd said confidently so he would not worry everyone. "Not panic? The scary purple alien thing is driving his ship words us, We only have four lions." Cole said. "Technically only three working lions." Max corrected his friend. "Thats right, Thank you Max. Three working lions, and a castle thats like 10,000 years old." Cole explained. "Actually its 10,600 years old. You see it was built by my grandfather-" Orchis said straightening out his top before he was cut off. "Thanks Orchis. Thanks for that." Cole said as he covered Orchis's mouth with his finger. "See, Now this is the perfect time to panic!" Cole explained to everyone. "What. This castle has a particle barrier that we can activate." Aiko said.

'Girl, You've already acti-" Jay said before he was cut off by Lloyd. "Jay." Lloyd said as he narrowed his eyes at Jay. "The particle barrier won't hold Cryptors Ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." Orchis said as schematics for the ship came up on the window. "Panic now?" Cole asked nervously. "No,We just gotta figure out our plan of action. And figure it out quickly." Lloyd said strongly to his team. "I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day." Jay said as he looked at Cole. "I second that, Yes. I mean we tried to find all the lions. We gave it the old collage try. We couldn't do it. We only have three and we cant form Voltron." Cole said nervously. "I mean, I guess we could form a snake or a worm! To go through that hole, Jay, That you were talking about!" Cole explained as Jay walked up to the front. "Then its settled. Aiko, You ride with me. One of you take the old guy." Jay said as Orchis started to get a bit angry with Jay.

"We cant just abandon Arus!" Max protested. "The Glara will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them!" He said giving all the evidence he could to persuade them to stay. "Ok if we run, Then maybe Cryptor will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left earth. We form the snake thing a midige and get outta here." Cole protested back. "Cryptor will destroy the planet and come after us anyways. Staying is our only option." Kai said angrily. "Here's an option, SHUT YOUR QUIZNACK!" Jay said angrily to Kai. "I don't think your using that word correctly." Kai said letting his anger consume him. "What do you know mullet!" Jay said angrily. "We're staying!" Kai replied.

"LEAVING!"

"STYAING!"

"LEAVING!"

"GUYS STOP!" Lloyd ordered as his team members looked at each other angrily. "Princess Aiko. These are your lions. You've dealt with the Glara empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" Lloyd asked the princess. "I... I don't know.." Aka said worryingly. "Perhaps your father can help." Orchis Suggested. "My father?" Akio asked. Orchis brought Aiko to a different part of the castle. It was a giant room with a computer in the center. "Orchis? What is this?" Aiko asked in concern. "King Ezor knew there was a chance he might not see you again. So his memories, His very being, was stored on this computer for you." Orchis explained as Aiko walked up to the pedestal as a blue orb rose to her face. She touched it and it explode making the dark room look just like a meadow. Filled with green grass and beautiful pink flowers. The blue sky and the white clouds. And the mountains. it looked just like Altea. Aiko looked around in awe but when her eyes laid back on the pedestal she saw her father flickering to life. "Father..." Aiko said smiling as she walked over to the projection of her father. "Father...It is so good to see you."

"Akio. My only child. How i've missed your face." The king said looking happily at his daughter. "I'm so frightened.." Aiko said as she sat down next to her fathers feet. "A Galra ship is set to attack. And I don't know what to do... Please Father. I need your help." Aiko said as her voice started to break with fear. "I would do anything to take this burden from you." The mighty king replied looking down at his daughter. "I don't know if we should run to preserve what we have. Or stay and risk everything. I want to fight, But the paladins of old are gone. I know what you would do.." Aiko said looking up at her father. "I scattered the lions of Voltron to keep them out of Garmadons hands. You urged me to keep them and fight but for the greater good of protecting the universe I chose to hide them." The king said kindly. "I think I understand.." Aiko said looking down at the beautiful flowers. "No daughter. You were right. I made a terrible mistake. One that cost the Universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Garmadon. YOU, must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the lions and correct my error." The king said before disappearing.

Aiko walked out onto the bridge with blue, pink and white armor on and her air set in a bun. " You five paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron lions are meant to be piloted by you, and you alone. We MUST fight. And KEEP fighting until we defeat Garmadon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universes only are the universes only hope." Aiko said to the five new Paladins. "We're with you, princess." Lloyd said with his team members standing behind him. The strong princess brought the paladins into a dark room which was soon to be lit up to show five armor sets. 'Your suits of armor." Niko said. Everyone walked up to their color and smiled. Except for Cole. He thought his was a bit to skinny for him. "Princess, are you sure about this? I mean, they aren't the best and brightest the universe has to offer." Orchis said as he looked at Aiko. "No, But they're all we've got." Aka replied to Orchis's statement. "Boys, Its time to suit up." Lloyd said smiling. Everyone Got their armor on and Looked awesome. Aiko placed her hand on the button and a table opened up to show four colored u shaped things. "The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the paladin of Voltron." Aiko said as the bayards floated to their paladin. "It takes the distinctive shape for each Paladin." Cole grabbed onto his and a giant yellow and white gun formed in his hands, nearly knocking him over. But once he got a grip on it he smiled. When Kai grabbed his bayard a red and white sword formed a shield formed on his left hand gauntlet. When Jay grabbed his a blue and white Blaster formed in his hands and he smiled in excitement. When Max grabbed onto his a small green and white angular Katar formed in his hands and he swung it around imitating fighting movement and smiled, "Aww, You got a cute little bayard." Jay said mocking Max's small weapon. But Max quickly whacked him with his bayard creating a eletric charge that electrocuted Jay making him fall over. "Yeah. It is pretty cute." Max said smiling at his weapon.

"Lloyd. I'm afraid your bayard was lost with its paladin." Aiko apologized. "I guess I'll just have to make due." Lloyd said as he gave the princess a smile saying no worries. Back on the bridge The seven looked at the schematics for the Glara ship. 'You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Cryptors ship." Aiko said confidently. "Thats a pretty big ship." Kai said. "How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?" He asked. "Well its not a matter of we its a matter of you." Max said smiling at his teammate. "Max is right. Once we get you in you'll be able to feel its presence. And like, track it down." Cole explained. "Yeah! You remember how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. You made fun of me for that." Kai said giving Jay a glare. "And I'm proud of that." Jay said smiling. "But turns out its exactly like that mumbo jumbo." Jay said.

"Kai. Remember: The Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect." Aka warned as Kai gave a nod. "Alright here's our Plan of Attack." Lloyd said. "The Glara empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, But they don't know we have the Green Lion too." Lloyd explained as The lions flew to the Glara ship to take their positions. "Cole. Jay. You will act as a decoy, pretending to give yourselves up." Lloyd said. "Attention Galra Ship! Do not fire! We are surrendering our Lions!" Jay said using his best acting skills as Jay and Cole flew up to where they would try to fly in. "Hope this works..." Jay said nervously. "While Cryptor is distracted, Kai, Max and I will sneak onto the ship on the Green lion. Kai and I will find the Red Lion, While Max guards our exit. Cole, Jay. Find some way to take down that Ion cannon. " Max started to cut a circular hole so the three could use their jetpacks to get in. Jay and Cole watched as the door way opened up. "Max, Whats your ETA?" Jay asked. "We're in." Max replied through the coms as He followed Lloyd and Kai into the ship and put down his mask. from the bridge of the ship Cryptor was getting ready to capture the two lions of Voltron. Activate factor beam." Cryptor said. Jay and Cole watched as a giant purple beam start to form. "Whats that thing?" Cole asked. 'I THINK THATS OUR SIGNAL TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Jay giant beam fired and the two lions scattered. "They lied to us! Launch fighters!" Cryptor ordered. Gala fighters started shooting out of the ship to attack Jay and Cole. "Cole, You disable the Ion cannon while i take these Jerks on a space read!" Jay said excitedly. "Ten four!" Cole replied. Cole sped towards t the cannon while Jay started shooting the Galra fighters out of the sky.

Meanwhile Kai, Lloyd and Max were looking for the Red Lion. Lloyd looked around but then got a vision of a memory and gasped in pain. "I've been here before." Lloyd said. "After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos. They brought us here." He said remembering the painful memory. "So.. That means, your other crew members, They might be held captive here! We. We gotta rescue them." Max said anxiously. "Max, We don't have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus." Lloyd replied. 'But we CAN'T just leave prisoners here!" Max protested as his anger started to file up. "Look, No one understands that more than me, But in war we have to make hard choices. Now, Lets get moving." Lloyd said as he started towards Kai. "NO!" Max said. "Commander Julien is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos mission with you." Max explained. 'Commander Julien is your father?" Lloyd said in surprise. "Yes! I have been searching everywhere for him and my brother and I'm not gonna give up looking when I'm this close! I won't!" Max said as he was about to walk off. "I'm coming with you." Lloyd said AS max turned around. "What?" Kai asked. "I remember where the prisoners are held. Kai. You go find the Red Lion." Lloyd said. "By myself?" Kai asked in confusion. "Minor change in plans, you'll be fine. Just remember, Patience yields focus, so.." Lloyd said just before doors in a hallway opened up. "Run!" Lloyd said. The three darted in separate directions. Lloyd and Max while Kai was on his own. He ran down the hallway as fast as he could but slid to a stop when there was a fork. "Great. Now which way?" Kai said to himself before he heard footsteps from the left hall. So he chose the right one.

Jay kept on blasting the ships out of the sky as Cole went to attack the cannon, Only to be knocked back by a force field. "What the Quiznack? What is that a force field?!" Cole said as he looked at the forcefield. Back on Arus Orchis and Aiko were getting ready. "Particle barrier up!" Aiko said as the particle barrier formed around the castle but then disappeared. "Is that whats supposed to happen?" Orchis asked. Aiko and Orchis quickly checked the control panels software and saw the barrier crystals. "The barrier crystals are out of alignment!" Orchis said. "We have to fix them immediately. Without the Particle Barrier, we'll be defenseless." Niko replied knowing what could happen if they didn't have the particle barrier. "We're both too big. What can we do?" Orchis asked. But then four small mice ran into the small hole. "The mice!" Aiko exclaimed. "How do they know how to do it?" Orchis asked as they both looked into the small hole. "I can here them talking to me. I think our kids are connected. I think its from sharing the sleep pods for 10,000 years!" Aiko said as the mice fixed the crystals. The barrier was back up and running and everyone cheered. "Thank you friends." Aiko said smiling. But then Orchis pit his fingers to his head and made some weird sounds. "Orchis, What are you doing?" Aiko asked, obviously not impressed. "I'm trying to get them to make me a sandwich."

It had seemed like this was the fifth time Kai had been in the same place where he started. "Ughhh! You gotta be kidding me!" Kai said as he bent down and panted. When Kai stood back up he sighed and closed his eyes. "Patience. Yields focus." Kai said remembering what Lloyd had told him. He saw the Red Lion and the hallways he was supposed to go down. "Got ya." Kai said as he turned around and started running down the hallways. Meanwhile Max was following Lloyd when they were spotted by a small triangular droid. that floated. It had red lines covering it with a small red eye. Max quickly put up his gauntlet and shot it. "That thing saw us. We should get out of here." Lloyd said as Max walked over and messed with the droid a bit. "Wait, I think this might come in handy." Max said as he fiddled with the wires. "Now I'll just reset the controls. And its working for us!" Max said smiling as the droid rose up from the ground. "I'm gonna call you Pixal. Follow me!" Max said as the three ran off.

The three got to a metal door and Lloyd knew that the prisoners were in here. "Open up." Max said. Pixar quickly got straight to work and opened up the door. "Nice work Max." Lloyd complimented. When the door started to open up Max quickly ran inside. "Dad?" Max asked. But His father wasnt here. All the prisoners were frightened. Broken. Hungry. Beaten. All wearing the same outfit that Lloyd had worn when he first came back to earth. "Don't be afraid. We are here to help you escape." Lloyd said. "Its you.. Its you the campion. If anyone can get us out, he can." The alien said in thankfulness that it wasnt gala. 'What did you call me?" Lloyd asked. "We don't have much time. Lets get to the escape pods." Max said in sorrow, that his brother and father weren't there. "Lets go. Come on." Lloyd said

Jay was having a blast destroying all these fighters and flying around. "YEAH BUDDY!" Jay said laughing with excitement. 'THIS IS WAY MORE FUN WITHOUT COLES BARFING!" Jay shouted as he zoomed past Cole. Cole was trying to break the Forcefield but it was no use slamming into it. He kept on being Flinged back into space. Kai soon found the red lion in the Galra ship and ran up to it. "Bingo." Kai said smiling as he placed his hand on the barrier. "Lets get out of here. Open up" Kai said. But that didn't work. "Its me, Kai. Your buddy." Kai tried saying. "Its me! Kaiiii. I. AM. YOUR. PALADIN!" Kai said. But then lasers started firing. he quickly put up his shield to block th shots. "I'M BONDING WITH YOU! HEY! COME ON! WE'RE CONNECTED!" Kai shouted angrily as he started to loose his temper. He quickly took out his bayard and started fighting the robots. "YOUR NOT GETTING THIS LION!" Kai shouted as he sliced two robots but then got knocked over by the rest of the shots. He saw the control panel and put up his mask and slammed down on the button to open the door. The robots went fling out along with pieces of debris. He held onto the panel and tried to close the door but got hit by some metal and was thrown out not space. He breathed heavily as he looked around. But then he heard a lion roar and saw the Red Lion flying twords him. it grabbed him and started to fly off as Kai got into the cockpit. "Good kitty." Kai said smiling as he grabbed onto the levers. "Lets roll."

Lloyd, Max, Pixal and the prisoners all made it quickly to the escape pods. "Hurry!" Max said as the prisoners all ran into the pod. But then Max heard loud footsteps. He turned around to see droids running towards them with guns in their hands. Lloyd quickly put up his fists to fight but then his robotic hand started to light up an glow pink. He gasped in pain as it glowd. He fell to his knees holding it in pain. Not being able to hear anything but raining. He panted and when the sound returned, his hand stiffened up glowing with energy. He looked up and ran at the droids destroying watch one with his hand. "Thank you.. Lloyd.." The alien said as the pod departed and the door closed. "Wait!" Lloyd said wanting to know answers. But it was too late. "Lloyd that was amazing!" Max said as he lightly punched shirts arm. "How'd you learn to fight with that?" Max asked eager to find out how it did that. "I don't know..." Lloyd said as he looked down at his robotic hand.

Cole shot out a laster at the forcefield hoping that it would brak it. "COME ON! JUST BRAKE YOU STUPID THING!" Cole shouted as it finally broke the forcefield. "SCORE ONE FOR COLE!" Cole cheered as he rammed into the cannon making many dents. But then he saw a Red and green lion fly above. "You guys made it!" Cole said happily. "Kitty Rose has left the stage!" Max cheered. "Lets get the heck outta here." Jay recommended. "I hope I stopped that cannon! I could barely make a dent in it!" Cole said as he flew back to Arus with everyone else. "They stole the Red Lion!" One of Cryptors generals said. "AFTER THEM! EITHER WE GET THOSE LIONS OR WE BLOW THIS WHOLE PLANET TO COSMIC DUST! FIRE THE ION CANNON!" Cryptor ordered. "Sir, The ion cannon has damaged." The general reported. "THEN SEND THE DRONES TO FIX IT!" Cryptor ordered. The whole ship and fleet of fighters started towards planet Arus.

Back on Planet Arus, Lloyd stood infant of a giant black door with a light blue V. The lions eyes started to glow yellow and then the door glowed a light blue as it started to open. The door revealed a Giant black and white lion with red blades on the back and a giant yellow V on its chest. It was the biggest lion out of all of them. Once the lion was revealed it let out a roar that could shake a moon. And the other lions roared back. Orchis and Aiko cheered to see the lions of Voltron back. But then an alarm blared as a screen came up. "Oh Quiznack..." Orchis said in fear as he saw the ship. "Cryptor is entering the Arusian atmosphere! We need Voltron NOW!" Aiko ordered. Lloyd entred the lion and grabbed onto the levers and it lit up. The Lion let out another roar and flew up with all the other lions flowing and they landed outside of the castle. They saw fighters shooting at the barrier and knew it wouldn't last very long. "THE ION CANNON IS BACK ONLINE!" The general said. "FIRE!" Cryptor ordered. The Ion cannon charged up and shot a giant laser at the particle barrier. Everyone felt the ground shake. "Man those Galra guys repair things fast!" Cole said once the blast was over. In the castle Orchis and Aiko were preparing to put up more defences. "THE BARRIER GETS WEAKER WITH EVERY BLAST! ONCE THE SHIELD GOES DOWN THE CASTLE WILL BE DEFENSELESS!" Orchis said. "I CAN GIVE YOU COVER WITH THE CASTLE DEFENSES FOR A WHILE! BUT YOU HAVE TO FOR VOLTRON NOW! OR WE'LL ALL BE DESTROYED!" Aiko ordered. "Geez no pressure." Cole said sarcastically.

The cannon shot their second blast making the barrier weaker. "LISTEN UP TEAM VOLTRON! THE ONLY WAY TO SUCCEED IS TO GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT! THIS LOOKS BAD BUT WE CAN DO THIS! ARE YOU WITH ME!?" Lloyd shouted to his team and everyone nodded. "I'm nodding! Is everyone else nodding?" Cole asked.

"Yes..." Everyone replied.

"LETS DO THIS!" Lloyd shouted as everyone ran through the barrier. "Uh how?" Jay asked.

"Good question. Does anyone have any ideas on how to form Voltron?" Kai asked as they ran through the battlefield. "I don't see a combine into giant robot button anywhere on my dashboard!" Cole replied as they ran to the edge of the bridge and jumped onto the surface of the planet and ran. "THIS IS INSANE! CANT THEY JUST CEASE FIRE FOR ONE MINUET SO WE CAN FIGURE THIS OUT?! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!" Max shouted as he grabbed a fighter by the wing and threw it into another. "WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" Kai shouted as he shot some fighters with his tail laser. "COMBINE!" Cole shouted as he ran into Kai. "HEY!" Kai growled. "Okay that didn't work." Cole replied. before running off with Kai to catch up with the others and get away from the lasers shot by the fighters. "QUICKLY PALADINS! OUR ENERGY LEVELS ARE GETTING LOW!" Aiko shouted before another blast hit them. "MAYBE IF WE FLY IN FORMATION WE'LL JUST COMBINE!" Lloyd suggested as they ran towards a cliff. "ONE! TWO! THREE! VOLTRON!" Lloyd shouted as the five took off in formation. "Here we go!" Kai yelled. But nothing happened. "NOTHINGS HAPPENING!" Lloyd shouted as he looked around. 'Wait wait wait! I Feel something!" Jay yelled. "I DO TOO!" Cole replied. "I FEEL LIKE WE'RE ALL BEING PULLED IN THE SAME DIRECTION!"

"Uh guys! I think I know why! look up!" Lloyd said as he saw the same purplish pink beam, coming down at them, That captured him and his crew from Kerberous. "What the cheese!" Jay yelled in confusion. "Cryptors ship is sucking us in like a black hole!" Max replied. "Send a report to Emperor Garmadon." Cryptor said as he looked at the screen. "The day is ours.." The Ion cannon shot another beam and that one took out the castles defenses entirely. "Oh no..." Lloyd said as he looked at the screen showing the castle. "I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY NOW LLOYD! I'M PANICKING NOW!" Cole shouted in fear.

"IT CANT END HERE!" Max shouted.

"THIS IS IT!" Jay said.

"Its been an honor flying with you boys..." Kai said weakly.

The Ion cannon was about to shoot its final blast at the castle with the lions in the ships tractor beam. Lloyd moved the levers forward a bit and looked up. "No! We can do this! We have to believe in ourselves! We cant give up! We're the Universes only hope! EVERYONE is relying on us! We CANT fail! We WONT fail! Ife we work together. WE'LL WIN TOGETHER!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted. The lions roared as they glowed their colors and broke free of the beam in a bright light. The Black lion roared as it started to form not the head of Voltron. The front legs folded into the body as it stood up straight ready for the other lions. The Red and Green Lions started to farm the arms. Their legs folded into the body and they shot towards the Black lion like torpedoes. The Blue and Yellow lions started to form the legs of Voltron. Their legs folded in an the bodies lifted upwards. The arms got into the placement holders as the mechanics connected the arms securely and the Green and Red Lions roared while the Blue and Yellow lions were connected.

The Ion cannon fired its shot but missed the castle by about an inch. Firing into the mountain behind the castle. Aiko and Orchis looked infant of them and saw a glowing yellow eye through the dust. Once the dust cleared the mighty robot could be seen. Cryptor backed away and gasped. "Voltron!" He said in fear

"I CANT BELIVE IT!" Kai said in awe.

"WE FORMED VOLTRON!" Max said excitedly.

"I'M A LEG!" Cole shouted

"HOW ARE WE DOING THIS?!" Jay said in surprise.

"I don't know. BUT LETS GET THAT CANNON!" Lloyd said as he pushed his controls forward. The mighty robot grabbed onto the massive Ion cannon and tore it off the ship, throwing it almost a mile. Voltron punched through the ship with the right arm, using the laster to fire through it. Making the whole thing explode into two pieces. Voltron went straight for the main deck. It destroyed the ship. Seeing that they had lost this battle, Cryptor and his main General ran from Voltron. It flew up into the air doing a flip and flying towards the ship. Everyone shouted as the punched through the ship making it explode. They flew to the ground landing with the explosion in the background. Soon the lions were sitting infant of the castle with their paladins infant of them. "Good work paladins!" Aiko said smiling as she and Orchis ran out to greet the paladins of Voltron. "Thanks pretty lady." Jay said as he took off his helmet. "We did it." Lloyd said smiling at his team with his helmet in his hand. "Heck yeah we did." Kai said as he took of his helmet and smiled. "How did we do it?" Lloyd asked as he was so impessed. "I was just, Like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it." Cole said as he took off his helmet and smiled. Max put on his glasses and looked at the ground. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Lloyd. "We're not gonna stop searching until we find your brother and father." Lloyd said kindly. "Wherever they are. I know they'd be proud of you." Max smiled at his leader. He really was the best leader in the Galaxy.

"We won the battle. But the war has only just begun. I'm afraid, Garnmadon, will NOT stop until he gets these lions." Aiko said. "Good thing you paladins know what your doing. Because you'll need to form Voltron again and again." Orchis said smiling. "Totally. Wait what?" Cole asked. "We barely survived forming Voltron this one time." Jay said looking at Orchis. " Oh and you only had to fight one ship. wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! Its not gonna be easy being The Defenders of the Universe." Orchis said as he fiddled with his mustache. Everyone looked at Orchis in concern. But Lloyd smiled. "Defenders of The Universe, Huh?" Lloyd said as he and his new team turned around to face the lions.

"Thats got a nice ring to it."

* * *

 **OMG! WOW! THAT WAS A LONG AND AWESOME CHAPTER! I LOVED writing it! Ok SO NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT THE OCS! THOSE ARE MINE! VOLITION BELONGS TO** **DREAMWORK AND NETFLIX WHILE NINJAGO BELONGS TO LEGO AND WANNER BROS!**

 **Ok FACT TIME!**

 **Voltron Fact: The original Voltron was a English dub of a Anime series that was called Beast King Go Lion. The original Original was Beast King Go Lion but it was in Japanese so they dubbed it English so we could watch it. it was an 80's show to so. Cringe factor...**

 **Ninjago fact: The Voice Actors for Morrow (Andrew Francais), Kai (Vincant Tong) Darreth (Alan Marriott) AND the new Voice actor for Lloyd (Sam Vincant) Were all in a reboot of The original 80's Show Volton.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! Love you all! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooooo My Lovely Warriors and my AWESOME Paladins! How are you all doing today! Um I don't really have much to say about this chapter. But I can say you guys will enjoy it! It is funny, has action. Has the lions. Has your favorite characters. I had a blast writing this chapter and I thought Cole was really funny.**

 **Now HUGE MEGA AWESOME Shoutouts to my lovely Warriors MNC, MoC And Loki! And shoutouts to MY AWESOME Paladins: Loki, RD and Legoninjagokai. I hope you all enjoy! Love you all! Your awesome! Hope you all have a blast reading this! Enjoy!**

 **Episode 4:**

 **Some Assembly required**

It was a bright morning on the planet Arus. The paladins were all asleep in their beds. After the battle with the Galra everyone needed their rest. But then the sound of an alarm rang out. Cole fell out of bed and tried to stand up but fell as he tripped over the blanket as he ran to the door. "EVERYBODY UP! GARMADONS ATTACKING!" Lloyd heard Aiko shout as he was in his room, in his armor, doing his mornining excersies he has always done since he was at the Garrison. He stood up from doing his pushups and ran out the door. But all Jay could hear was the sound of his music as he was fast asleep. "THE CASTLE IS ABOUT TO BE DESTOYED!" Akio shouted. Kai instantly woke up and literally jumped out of bed, grabbing his jacket and running out the door. "GO GO GO! WE NEED VOLTRON NOW!" Akio shouted as Max woke up with pixal next to him. He quickly ran out of the infirmary where the aliens were.

"HURRY! WE CANT SURVIVE MUCH LONGER!" Akio shouted through the PA of the castle. "You've got to sell it, a little bit more." Orchis said as Aiko handed him the mic. "OH NO! AIKO IS DEAD!" Orchis shouted as Akio looked at him in confusion. "ITS HORRBILE! HER HEAD FELL OFF!" Orchis said as he knelt down. "WAIT! HER SEVERED HEAD IS TRYING TO SPEAK TO ME! What is it Akio's Head? WHAT ARE YOUR FINAL WORDS?!" Orchis said, being a bit too over dramatic. "Orchis." Akio said without impression. "Oh yes princess, I'm listening." Orchis replied. "It's over." Aiko said

"I KNOW! If only Voltron has been formed!" Orchis said acting very dramatic. But when he saw the paladins he quickly got up and threw the mic away. "TIME!" Orchis shouted. "I'm guessing this isn't an actual attack." Lloyd said as his team members stood next to him. "And it's a good thing it wasn't. Because it took you, Orchis?" Aiko said. "Seventy five degrees. Oops! This is a meat thermometer." Orchis said as he looked at the thermometer. "How ever long It was, it was too long!" Aiko scolded. "You must ALWAYS be ready to do battle with Garmadon. Look at you. Only Lloyd is in uniform. Kai, Max, Cole. Where are your bayards? And wheres Jay?" Niko asked as Max rubbed his eyes tiredly. But then Jay came walking into the room with a pair of blue lion slippers and in his pjs and robe. "Morning everybody. Whats going on?" Jay asked as he walked over to the team. "Orchis and I have been up for hours getting the castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms so we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed." Aiko said angrily at the new paladins. "Hey... You got to sleep for ten thousand years man..." Cole said yawning. "Monday night I was on earth. Now I've flown through space. Fought some evil alien named Garmadon. Eaten goo in some weird castle. Thats a lot to process in.. What day is today?" Cole asked tiredly. Not even awake yet. "Its the third Quintent in the Spicolian Movement. Hump day!" Orchis said smiling. "Its a lot to process..." Cole said tiredly.

"You must understand the stakes of our mission. Over the lest the thousand years, The castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations." Niko said as the map come into view. "So we have to assume that Garmadon has conquered almost the entire known universe." Aiko said as most of the map became red with only specs of blue. "Earth is here." She said as she moved the coordinates of the paladins home planet to them. "And attack on your planet is inevitable." She explained as the paladins looked at their home. "Oh no..." Cole said sadly. "Exactly. Our mission is to save all those planets. Orchis and I are getting the castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron so we can begin fighting Garmadon." Aiko said sternly. "The princess is right. Lets get to our lions and start training." Lloyd ordered. "Wait! I wanna talk to the prisoners, we rescued from the Galra ship." Max said as he looked up at his leader. "Uh negative number five. I have you ranked by hight. The prisoners need to remain in the cry replenishers until tomorrow." Orchis said. "Thats right. Now get to your lions." The princess ordered.

The five paladins walked up to the doors that lead to the hangers of the lions. They walked into the elevators that lead to the hangers as Lloyd walked to the center of the room where a control panel lay. Once he stepped onto the pad it started to descend. He ran up and jumped to grab a zip line to get to his lion. The other paladins did the same in their uniforms all ready to go. Except for Cole. For some reason his stopped. "Whats going on?" Cole asked himself just before he fell and the zip line sped off. "Aw come on! You've got to be kidding me." Cole said as he slowly slid down towards a door. The small circular doors opened and the four paladins jumped in and made it into their pods which they drove tho their lion. Once they got to the bottom of the hanger and onto a pad the pod stopped and the pad rose up to meet their lion. But as Cole slowly slid down the door the pod went off without him and he fell onto the ground. Outside of the castle everyone was in their lions and waiting for Cole. "Uh should someone go on in after him?" Jay asked just before they saw the Yellow Lion fly to the bridge. "Hi guys. Sorry everybody. Seriously though, can't they park these things, like a little closer to the bridge? Cole asked as he landed his lion next to the others. "Alright guys. Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync." Lloyd said to his teammates. "Feel the bond with your lions and your fellow pilots. Until five become one unit and you form Voltron!" Aiko said happily as the lions took off.

Everyone was excited as they flew around but after a few minuets, it became less fun. "Yay..." Everyone said unhappily. "Wooo... Am I the only one who's still pretending to be excited?" Cole asked and everyone was not very excited at all. "Clearly this isn't working. Let's set down for a bit." Lloyd said so he could think of something else. "Maybe we should be building Voltron from the ground up." Kai suggested. "What do you mean?" Lloyd replied in confusion. "I mean, let's try literally building Voltron, like, stacking on top of each other." Kai explained. "Like a cheerleader pyramid?" Jay said mockingly. "You got a better idea?" Kai said a bit annoyed. "It's worth a try Lloyd replied. The lions soon were on the ground stacked on top of eatchother in a mess. "Cole what are you doing?" Lloyd asked. "What do you mean?" Cole replied in confusion. "You're supposed to be the leg, over there." Lloyd said obviously a bit annoyed. "What? No, no, no, no. I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time, I was the head. Right?" Cole said in confusion. "You yelled 'I'm a Leg!'" Jay said annoyed. "Yeah. I was yelling a lot of things." Cole answered. "Lloyd's the Head." Kai said "all the time?" Cole asked. "Let's just try it my way for now." Lloyd answered in a bit of annoyance. "Okay. But next time I call head." Cole replied.

Everyone had got into position. They Yellow and Blue Lions on the bottom, The Red and Green Lions in the middle and the Black Lion On too. "Okay. Arms and Legs... and I'll form the head." Lloyd said as he carefully landed the Black Lion onto the other four lions. "Feel the bonds with your lions. Now channel your energy into forming Voltron." Lloyd said. "Focus. Focus." He said as they all closed their eyes and tried to focus. But nothing happened. "Is everyone bonding of focusing?" Lloyd asked. "Why was this so much easier before?" Jay asked. "Let's take a break." Lloyd sighed. "Sorry to interrupt, but I may be able to help." Aiko said as she contacted the Paladins. "Yesterday, You weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle." She explained and everyone agreed. "Perfect. Because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the Castle defenses." Aiko said as she pressed a few buttons. "This should help!" She said smiling. The particle barrier went up and lasers started firing at the lions as they all ran from them. "Aiko, What are you doing?!" Kai asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "Running a diagnostic test on the castle defenses and inspiring you! I believe in you paladins! Let fear be your guide! Form Voltron!" Aiko said smiling. "Forget this! I'm heading back to the castle!" Jay said as he ran back to the castle. "Please stop! Please! Have mercy on us!" Cole pleaded in fear as he ran from the lasers. "You think Garmadons going to have mercy on you?" Aiko asked. "He's probbly On his way right now to destroy us all."

Aiko presses a button on the screen and she turned on Auto lock so the lasers would lock on to the lions as she walked off.

On the main ship of the Galra empire, Emperor Garmadon was talking with one of his commanders. "You have returned early. Did you complete your mission?" The Emperor asked. "Sir, The moons crust became unstable. Staying any longer would have cost half my crew." The Commander said as he kneeled down to Garmadon. "Perhaps. But the half that survived would have been stronger." Garmadon said as the commander looked up at him. "Weakness is an infection. Better to cut it off than let it spread." The drones soon took the commander out of the throne room. "What have your Druid's come up with to capture Voltron?" Garmadon asked his witch, Galexialyn. "I have been working on perfecting something. Something that will strike fear into the hearts of any that stand against it. Voltron May have surprised Cryptor, but he will not be able to overcome my creation." Galexialyn said in a raspy voice.

Back in the Castle, The paladins were sitting on a couch, That was quite fancy looking and quite comfterable, that was indebted into the floor. The four were all tired. The princess and her advisor soon walked in."Are we at full power on condenser number five yet?" Aiko asked Orchis. "No, still just eighty-four percent." Orchis replied. But when the princess looked up she saw four of the paladins. "You did it! You formed Voltron!" Aiko said excitedly as she smiled. "No. The shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in." Kai said in frustration. "What?" Aiko said in confusion and anger. "Oh, right. Sorry, princess. I had to turn off the Castle defenses to test the fire suppressors." Orchis said as Lloyd walked in. "What are you all doing in here? We're not taking a break." Lloyd said. "Lloyd's right. You should be training." Aiko agreed. "We've been training. When are we going back to Earth?" Coke said tiredly. "I'm not going back until I find my family." Max said as he sat up. "Guys. There won't be an Eath if we don't figure out how to fight Garmadon." Lloyd said strictly. "How are we going to fight?" Jay said as he sat up. "We can't even figure out how to form Voltron."

"Well I'm not surprised." Orchis said. "You Know, The original paladins fought hundreds of battles together. Side by-Side. They were like a pack of Yelmors linked at the ears." He explained. "Wow... Yeah, that's definetly not us." Jausaid as he laid back down on the couch. "During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so 'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Garmadon next time. You should try working out on the training deck." Orchis explained to the five. "There's a training deck?" Cole asked as the five paladins looked at him. On the main ship of the Galra empire the witch walked to a iron door. Once it opened she walked in. "I think I have the opportunity you've been waiting for. How would you like to get your revenge against the champion?" She asked. The monster came out of the shadows and smiled evilly. Back in the Castle, The paladins were going to start training. "Ahem. Two, two, one, two." Orchis said over the PA of the training deck. "Alright listen up guys. The paladin code demands that you put your team members' safety above your own. A swarm of drones is about to attack." Orchis explained as spherical drones flew up and out of the wall. "It's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team.." Orchis said as shields came up on one of their gauntlets. "Wait, Wait, Wait. What's going on?" Cole asked as His formed. "Whoa. Did you guys get one of these?" Cole asked as he looked to his other team members. "Get ready." Lloyd said as his came up.

The drones started firing lasers at the paladins. The first two were aimed at Cole so he ducked which made the lasers hit Max, making a hole in the floor and he falling through. "Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you!" Orchis ordered. Another Laser was aimed at Cole and it hit him making him fall through. The three remaining backed up into a tight circle protecting each other. "Time to increase intensity!" Orchis said as the dorones began firing many lasers and spinning around them rapidly. "You keeping up over there, Kai?" Jay asked his fellow paladin. "Just concentrate on keeping me safe." Kai replied focousing on the drones Attacks. "Me?" Jay scoffed. "I own this drill. You're the one who needs to concentrate." A laser fired at Jay and he quickly doged it making it hit Kai and he fell through. A laser aimed for Lloyd and Jay blocked it but was only hit by one himself, falling through aswell, and since there was no one left, a laser hit Lloyd making him fall in. Orchis sighed and was not impressed.

The paladins soon went onto the next exercise. A trust exercise. "To form Voltron, you must trust in each other. This ancient paladin maze will teach you that trust." Orchis explained as the walls of the maze disappeared. "Your teammate can see the walls, but you cannot. So, listen carefully. If you toutch the walls, you'll get a slight shock." Orchis said as Jay put on his helmet. "Wait who's guiding me through?" Jay asked. "Take two steps forward." Kai said as he looked at a map of the maze. "Oh no, not Kai. Why does he get to be the man on the mic?" Jay said angrily. "Now, just sit tight. You'll get your turn." Orchis said. "Like I said, Take two steps forward, turn right, and take three steps that direction." Kai said. Jay turned right and took two steps only to be hit by the wall and he screamed when he got eleticuted. "You did that on purpose!" Jay shouted at Kai. "Your not listening." Kai said as he looked at the map trying to figure out the different ways through. "You said 'Turn right!'" Jay shouted. "But before that I said 'Take two steps forward.'" Kai replied angrily. "Two steps..." Jay growled just before he walked straight into a wall. "We're Switching Places right now!" Jay shouted angrily.

Later that day everyone was in their lions flying in the sky, in formation. "You'll never be able to form Voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his lion." Orchis explained over the coms. "No problem. Me and Blue are best buds for life, for real." Jay said smiling. "Prefect! Then you won't have any issues with this exercise. Everyone, put your lions into a nose dive!" Orchis said. The five paladins swiftly put their lions into a nose dive heading for the ground. "This is an expert level drill that you shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years, but we're in a bit of a rush so here we go. Activating training helmets." Orchis explained as he presses a eye protectors on the paladins helmets turned dark making it impossible to see. "Orchis, what's happening?! I can't see!" Jay said in fear as he looked around the lions cockpit. "You must learn to see through your lions' eyes. The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground. Feel what the lion feels!" Orchis said as the lions were still heading for the ground at full speed. "Mine feels scared!" Cole said as he pulled back. "You still going, Kai?" Jay said tauntingly. "You Know It. You?" Kai replied making sure that Jay didn't get to him. "Going? I'm speeding up." Jay said competitively as he sped up Blue. "Oh yeah?" Kai replied as he sped up Red. The two were heading straight for the ground at full speed. "Must be getting Close." Jay said. "Must be." Kai answered. "You getting scared?" Kai replied tauntingly. "I'M NOT SCARED!" Kai shouted angrily just before the two lions crashed into the ground. "I win..." Jay said in pain as Blue rolled out of the sand.

Soon it was only Max and Lloyd. "What was that noise? Did they crash?" Max asked just before he pulled up. And then it was only Lloyd left. He had his eyes closed tight as he focused. He soon felt a strong connection between him and his lion. He could see through his lions eyes. He saw that the ground was comming up. He pulled up just in Time. He kept his eyes closed as he maneuvered through the canyon. "I think I'm getting this." Lloyd said. "Excellent Lloyd!" Orchis responded happily. Soon the paladins were back on the training deck. Everyone had a mind projector helmet on. "Now, the most important part of paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron." Orchis explained. "Everything else has to fade away." Projections of what the five paladins were thinking about soon came into view. Lloyd thinking about the Garrison. Kai, about his shack in Death Valley. Jay, about his loving family. Cole, about food. And Max, about his picture of him and someone else. "This technique will be essential every time your form Voltron. So relax and open your mind. No walls, no secrets between paladins. Come on, everyone clear everything. Now, focus on forming your lion." Everyone formed their lion but Max, who was still trying to form his thoughts. "Bring your lions together and form Voltron." Everyone started to bring their lion to the center of the circle that they were sitting in. But Max still couldn't focus. "Keep your minds open, Work together. Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go!" Orchis said as the paladins nearly formed Voltron. "Max! Stop thinking of your girlfriend!" Kai said angrily. "I wasn't! Cole was rooting around in my head!" Max said as their thoughts disappeared. "I thought we were open. You can look in my head hole." Cole said looking at Max. "Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes! Clear your minds!" Orchis ordered.

Everyone closed set their eyes and formed their lions and brought them to the center. "Good. Almost there. Now form Voltron." Orchis said smiling. The five paladins formed Voltron for a second until Max went back to the picture. "I'm done with this! Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head." Max said as he threw the head pice down in frustration. "Oh, Come On, Max, we're staring to get the hang of this." Lloyd said as he looked at Max with empathy. "I'm just... I'm just tired, Okay?" Max said as his voice held a bit of stress. "Okay. Let's take a break." Lloyd said to his teammates. Orchis gave each of the paladins a Can of some water to drink. "You have been working hard. Maybe it's time to relax a little." Orchis said as the princess walked up to the paladins and her advisor. "What are you doing lying around? You're supposed to be training!" The princess said angrily with the mice on her shoulder. "Just resting a bit. You know, you can't push too hard." Orchis said to the princess. "What do you mean can't push too hard?! Get up you lazy lumps! It's tine you face the gladiator." The princess said angrily as she started to walk off.

The paladins soon got out their bayard sand put their helmets on, getting ready to attack. "In order to defeat the Gladiator, Five paladins must fight as one." Orchis said over the PA. Soon a robot, that was covered in white with gold and blue armor on with a single eye in the middle of its head, dropped to the ground, out of the roof of the training deck, holding a staff. It's single eyes flowed as it went to attack Cole. He quickly shot firing at the robot, missing many times, and almost hitting his teammates. Kai luckily put up his shield, which took the blast, as the others Doges the shots. The robot knocked Cole off his feet and, when he wasn't on the ground, shocked him with its staff. Max quickly ran at the robot. He blocked many of the hits with husband bayard, but he wasn't quick enough. The robot knocked him across the room. Jay quickly took action firing at the robot but into kept on blocking the shots. He fought Jay and when it knocked Jays bayard out of his hands Kai tried to fight it but it swung Jay into him, knocking them both to the ground. Lloyd was the only one left. He turned in his Galra hand. But when the robot ran at Lloyd, he got a flashback of when he was on the Galra ship. He couldn't move. But as the robot was about to attack Kai quickly blocked the staff with his sword. "Lloyd, are you okay?" Kai asked as he looked back at Lloyd. But the robot knocked him off his feet and knocked him into Lloyd. When the fight was over the robot turned off and fell to the ground and the princess was behind it, obviously not happy.

"That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an Altean child! Your not even close to working as a team! Let alone ready to face Garmadon!" Aiko said angrily. Later that day the paladins were sitting down for dinner. "Ahoy young paladins! I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food! After this meal, you'll be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux!" Orchis said happily. "Smells great Orchis. Thanks." Lloyd said smiling at his friend. The five paladins were about to dig into their food when Orchis presses a button on a remote and magnetic handcuffs locked into the paladins wrists. "HOLD THE PHONE!" Jay said in confusion and a bit of anger. "Now I saw a lot of solid individual performances today but you're still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day." Orchis said smiling. Cole tried to pull away from the others but it was no use. The handcuffs kept on connecting. "Orchis, I want you to think about what your doing." Cole said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Oh, this ones a classic. You get to feed each other, Like a pack of yalmors!" Orchis said excitedly as everyone, but Lloyd, looked at eatchother and growled, knowing that this wasn't gonna end up well.

In the Galra empire the witch was preparing her creation. A pod rose up from the ground as she lifted her hand to prepare the spell. Garmadon watched as she started. The witch cast her spell and the monster roared. The soul of the monster flowed through the tubes and into the mechanical beast. The robot glowed as its eyes lit up and Garmadon was very pleased with Galexialyns work.

The paladins tried to do to do the task but it was very difficult. Jay tried moving his hand with Coles but when Cole tried to eat the food Kai's hand accidentally went into Jays food. "Oh, nice. You defiled my food goo!" Jay said angrily as he glared at Kai. "It's your fault! This is ridiculous!" Kai growled angrily. "Do Earthlings ever stop complaining?" The princess growled. "Can't you just give us a break? Everyone's been working really hard today." Lloyd sighed trying to keep his cool. "Yeah! We're not some prisoners for you to you with, like... like..." Kai said trying to think of something. "Like a bunch of toy prisoners!" Jay finished. "Yes! Thank you Jay!" Kai said obviously stressed out. "You do NOT yell at the Princess!" Orchis said angrily. "Oh the princess of what? We're the only ones out here and she's no princess of ours!" Max shouted angrily, Just to get a bunch of food goo flung in his face by the princess. "GO LOOSE MAX!" Kai shouted as he picked up his plate and flung the food at the princess. Orchis quickly blocked it and threw a bunch back at the paladins. "Oh it's on now." Cole said as he shook off the food goo. He grabbed a bunch of food goo in his mouth and spit it out at the princess and Orchis covering them in it. The princess and her advisor growled as they picked up plates and started flinging food goo back at the paladins. Soon the paladins were having a blast with the giant food fight, laughing and flinging food. Soon he princess sat down out of breath. The paladins looked at each other and laughed. "Enough! Do you see what your doing?!" The princess shouted as the paladins stopped laughing. "Your finally working together as one!" Aiko said smiling as she looked up. "Hey, She's right." Kai said smiling. "I actually don't hate you right now." Jay replied smiling at Kai. "Are you guys thinking what i'm Thinking?" Cole asked smiling. "Let's go form Voltron!" Lloyd said as he smiled at his team. "Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed. "Actually, I was thinking dessert. But, yeah! Let's do it!" Cole said smiling. The team was about to walk to the bridge when they all fell over and laughed.

The five paladins walked up to the doors that lead to the hangers of the lions. They walked into the elevators that lead to the hangers as Lloyd walked to the center of the room where a control panel lay. Once he stepped onto the pad it started to descend. He ran up and jumped to grab a zip line to get to his lion. The other paladins did the same in their uniforms all ready to go. The five paladins rose on their zip lines to the hanger doors. Once the small circular doors opened and the five paladins jumped in and made it into their pods which they drove tho their lion. Once they got to the bottom of the hanger and onto a pad the pod stopped and the pad rose up to meet their lion. Once the paladins were in their lions they grabbed onto the controls. "Everybody ready to do this?" Lloyd asked as he grabbed onto his controls and the Black lion turned on.

"Roger that." Max said smiling as he grabbed the controls and his lion turned on.

"It's on!" Jay said with excitement in his voice as he smiled and grabbed onto the controls and his lion turned on.

"Yes Sir!" Kai replied smiling as he grabbed onto the controls and his lion turned on.

"I was born ready!" Cole said smiling as he grabbed onto his controls and his lion turned on.

The Black lion roared as Lloyd spoke. "Then let's go!" Lloyd shouted

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted in response.

Once the lions flew out of their hangers they started to form Voltron. The Black lion roared as it started to form not the head of Voltron. The front legs folded into the body as it stood up straight ready for the other lions. The Red and Green Lions started to farm the arms. Their legs folded into the body and they shot towards the Black lion like torpedoes. The Blue and Yellow lions started to form the legs of Voltron. Their legs folded in an the bodies lifted upwards. The arms got into the placement holders as the mechanics connected the arms securely and the Green and Red Lions roared while the Blue and Yellow lions were connected. Once all the lions were connected The Black lions head opened up its mouth to show a face of a robot. It's eyes glowed as the mighty robot sparked lightning from its hands and moved the joints into one digitize move that will last a memory.

The robot bot landed on Planet Arus infront Of the princess, her castle and her advisor. "I told you I could get them to do it. They just needed a common enemy." Aiko said as she and Orchis looked up at the mighty robot warrior. "It's true. Like the old proverb says, 'A man can be driven to do anything, if a beautiful woman is just really, really mean to him'" Orchis said smiling. Later that night the five paladins were hanging out in the hang out area in their normal clothes. "Man That was cool!" Jay said as he pumped a fist in the air. "I'm so charged up, I don't know if i'm going to be able to sleep tonight!" He said smiling at his friends. "Not me. When my head hits the pillow, i'll Be lights out." Kai said smiling at his friends. "I just want you to know that I realized when we were in Voltron, we were brothers man." Cole said hugging Jay and Kai who looked at him in confusion but delight. "You know? Like, we're tottally connected. No secrets, no barriers, no nothing. Brothers all the way." Cole said as he let go of Kai and Jay as Lloyd placed a hand on Max's shoulder as he pet the mice. "I love you guys. He said smiling. "G-forces mess with your head a little bit?" Kai asked as he smiled and Lloyd got up. "Yeah, Maybe a little. I don't know. It's been a tough few days." Cole said as the three of them got up to go to bed. "Going to bed, Max?" Lloyd asked as he looked at him. "I'm a minuet." Max replied smiling. "Good work today. We're really comming together." Lloyd said smiling just before he walked off to his room.

Max took out the picture and looked at it. The happy and sad memories.

The witch and Garmadon looked at the pod that will soon be going to Arus with a pleased look on her face. "This beast will allow us to destroy the paladins." Garmadon said smiling evilly.

"And then Voltron will be ours."

* * *

 **Helloo my Lovely Warriors And amazing paladins! How are you all today! Also MERRY CHRISTMAS! I may not be posting Christmas Eve or morning so I just wanted to get that out there. Um I don't have much to say. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed. VOLTRON BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS AND NETFLIX WHILE NINJAGO BELONGS TO WANNERBROS AND KEVIN AND DAN HEGAMEN.**

 **FACT TIME!:**

 **Voltron Fact: The person who plays Coran, or** **Orchis in this story, actually played a charecter named Nigel in the new movie JUMANJI that came out!**

 **Ninjago Fact: We actually dont know the ninja's ages. And they say that Ninjago is a glaring time line but it isn't when you see the ninja get older and older each season.**

 **Well I must go my friends! Love you all! Have a very merry Christmas if I don't post and I love you guys! Take care my wonderful Paladins and amazing warriors! Bye. And merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllooooooo you Awesome Warriors and Awesome Paladins! How are you all this Christmas! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Also, RD, Welcome to the wonderful fam we call home! We are so glad you have joined this amazing fam! Ok so, this Christmas should be amazing andehat are you all doing for Christmas? Me and Lloyd are gonna be snuggling up on the coutch near the fireplace. It's cold out there in Ninjago city. The snow is beautiful and I love it but snow is waayyy too cold to be out in. Just, Snuggle up to something warm, if it's your boyfriend, your husband, a blanket, just snuggle up to something warm this winter.**

 **Ok enough abiut winter. This chapter was pretty awesome to write, Not gonna spoil anything for you guys, and yeah. I hope you enjoy, Shoutouts to my Awesome Warriors Loki, MNC And MoC And the awesome paladins RD, Loki, Legoninjagokai, And MNC. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Legendary Defender.**

 **Episode 5**

 **Return Of The Gladiator**

The witch cast her spell on the Emperor of the Universe, charging him with all the Quintessence she could acquire. And he grew stronger with every blast. Once it was finished the Emperor opened his eyes when he heard her speak. "Sire, the beast is almost to Arus." The witch stated as Garmadon rose to his feet. "This Quintessence gives me so much power, I could fight the paladins myself." Garmadon said as energy sparked around his hands. "There is no need. My creature will destroy them and capture the Voltron lions for you. Then, the most powerful weapon I. The universe will be ours." Galexialyn said smiling at her Emperor.

The paladins walked into the gicantic dining room to get something to eat after a long mornings training with Voltron. "Gret job training today, guys. We're really getting the hang of Voltron." Lloyd said happily to his team. "Seriously, how far do you think my lion kicked that alien ship? Must have been like a mile." Jay said as he looked at Kai as the two stopped and Lloyd and Cole went to go sit down. "Yeah, that'll come in handy when the Galra challenges us to a soccer match." Kai said as his temper rose. "Hey, I did singing cool and you can't handle to. I get it." Jay said mockingly. "Your kick ruined our balance. We fell." Kai said, making sure that Jay didn't get under his skin. "That falling part was Coles fault." Jay said as the two walked over to the table. "All right, save your energy for fighting Garmadon." Lloyd ordered as he sat down and put his helmet on the table as the door opened and Orchis walked in. "Hello, guys! How was the Voltron workout?" Orchis said as he placed a platter on the table. "We're getting there. Are you and Aiko almost done fixing the castle so we can leave this planet? I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Arus." Lloyd said looking at Orchis.

"Just about." Orchis replied as everyone looked at him. "In the meantime, to get you minds off those duck seats you're worried about, I made you guys an authentic paladin lunch!" He said as Cole nearly started drooling, but when Orchis lifted the lid everyone, but Orchis, nearly started gagging on the horrid smell and the look of the food. "Orchis, you just got me hooked on that goo, and now your switching it up?" Cole asked disgusted. "This is packed with nutrients." Orchis said to Cole. When Cole sniffed it it was even more disgusted. "Aw, It smells disgusting!" Cole said as Orchis sniffed the food and smiled. "I know! Thats how you know its healthy!" Orchis said smiling as Jay and Kai went to sit down and Cole stood up. "Orchis, We're on a planet with fresh herbs, Spices and.. Whatever this thing is, a tubor? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head back to the kitchen and spice things up." Cole said as he walked off with a flower in his hand. "Where's Max?" Lloyd asked as Cole left the room. "He's probably checking on those prisoners we rescued from Garmadon. They'll be waking soon in the infirmary." Orchis said as he took a bite of food and as Lloyd stood up to go meet Max. "Open the hatch. Food lion coming in." Orchis said as he tried to get Lloyd to eat the food like you would a child, imitating a airplane noise as Lloyd looked at him in annoyance. "No. Just. No." Lloyd said as he walked off. "You don't know what your missing!" Orchis shouted to him.

Max sat on the steps tapping his heel against the floor waiting as Lloyd walked in smiling. "Your as anxious as me." Lloyd said smiling as Max looked up at his leader. "These aliens we saved must know something about my family." Max said looking at the Cryopods that the aliens slept in. "They have to." He said looking back at Lloyd. "I hope so." Lloyd replied to his teammate. "They recognized you, didn't they? They called you "Champion". What does that even mean?" Max asked in concern. "I don't know. I can't very much from that time. But the way those guys looked at me when we freed them. I don't know if I want to find out." Lloyd sighed just before a Cryopod opened up and the alien took a breath of the fresh air. Back in the dining room Cole slid the food onto the table in front of Kai and Jay and the two started eating the delicious food. "They like the paladin lunch." Aiko said as she walked up to see the two paladins and her advisor. "I don't want to talk about it." Orchis said angrily when they didn't like his meal. "I just got the final nebulan booster working. We should be able to leave planet Arus tomorrow, and take the fight to Garmadon." Aiko said smiling just before an alarm went off. The three five soon stopped what they were doing as Aiko waved her hand and a screen turned on. The camera showed the outside and something hiding behind some rocks. "What is that?" Kai asked in concern. "I don't know what it is. Maybe its a local Arusian." Aiko replied as the thing ran behind the rocks common closer to the castle. "He's approaching the Castle." she said as the Arusian looked out from behind the rocks running to the next. "Awww." Cole said as he looked at the adorable alien. "Doesn't look too dangerous." Jay said smiling. "You never know." Kai said as he took out his bayard. "No. Alteans believe in peace first. Lets go welcome them." Aiko said as she walked to the doors of the castle. And the four others followed.

"Thats adorable!" Cole said as he ran after Aiko, following the young princess and her advisor. "Hey, Maybe we can knit him a little sweater!" Jay replied as he ran after them. "I'm not taking any chances." Kai said as he ran after the four with his bayard in his doors opened as the small alien jumped into some bushes. The five walked to the bushes and looked at the big eyes poking out. "Greetings. We know your in there." Aiko said bending down to the bushes to see who it was. "No harm will come to you." She said as the Arusian jumped out of the bushes holding his sword as Cole looked at him thinking that it was dorable. "Wait, He could be dangerous. Drop your weapon. Drop your weapon." Kai said stepping inferno of the princess with his bayard in his hand. "No one takes Koddunt's weapon!" The small alien said looking up at Kai. "Kai! Put that away." Aiko ordered as Kai stepped back. "Please kind sir, accept my most humble apologies." She said looking down at the small alien. "I am Koddunt. Bravest of our warriors! Our village is over Gazrall hill. I come seeking answers, as to why the lion goddess is angered with her followers." Koddunt explained to the five. "Followers?" Orchis asked in confusion. "Lion goddess?" Cole asked. "The one the ancients spoke of." Koddunt Sid as he showed them a tapestry of a lion goddess carved into a rock. "What makes you think she's angered?" Aiko asked Kindly as she smiled at the warrior. "Destruction is everywhere. In the past few suns, fire has rained from the heavens, and a giant has danced in the sky." Koddunt explained. "I think he's talking about Voltron." Cole whispered to Jay. "Yeah. I got that." Jay replied in his normal tone.

"You have not angered the lion goddess." Aiko said smiling. "How can you be certain?" Koddunt asked in worry. "Because I am Aiko. And this is my castle." Aiko said Kindly to the warrior. Koddunt asked as he knelt down before the princess. "Lion Goddess." He said bowing down. "Please. Bravest warrior. Take us to your village so we may meet our neighbors." Aiko said. "What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Garmadon?" Kai asked the princess. "Part of the Paladins mission is to spread peace and diplomacy. Arus has been our toast for Ten thousand years. These people deserve our thanks." Aiko explained as she looked at the warrior who was on his knees smiling at the princess, which his people called the Lion Goddess. Max Gave the alien a cup of water with a blanket wrapped around everyones shoulders as Lloyd helped the last alien out of his cryopod, Putting a blanket around his shoulders. "So, how long were you held captive by Garmadon?" Max asked the Alien infant of him. "Some for years. Decades maybe. Its hard to tell. Time becomes a blur." The alien answered as he took a sip of water. "The you must have been there when my dad and brother arrived. Jack and Zane Julien." Max said to the alien. "I never knew their names. But I certainly remember the other two earthlings that arrived with champion." The alien said as they looked to Lloyd. "Champion. Why do you keep calling me that?" Lloyd asked the alien. "You really don't remember. Unbelievable. You were a legendary gladiator. Undefeated in the ring. You defeated and infamous glare gladiator known as Maulf. That was the day you earned the name: Champion. I was There, as was the young earthling..." The alien explained before Lloyd started to remember as he spoke.

Memories of a dark cell rushed to his head. Painful memories. A crowd. A witch. A monster. And Garmadon. "We were all prisoners. Forced to fight for the entertainment of Garmadon. That day we were sent to fight Maulf. A vile beast, many thought, could never be defeated. Slaughter, awaited us all." The alien spoke as Lloyd saw the monster and its orb. "This, Zane, was the first of us sent to fight. But fate had other plans." Lloyd soon only saw bits of the memory. Him hurting Zane. Wanting blood. There was no context. Nothing. No reason to why. No thoughts. "You were so thirsty for blood. You injured your fellow earthling." When the painful memory was over, he cam back to the present. Max soon glared angrily at Lloyd. "You attacked my brother!? WHY!?" Max said angrily, maybe even angry enough to hurt his leader. but he held himself back from doing so. "No. It can't be true." Lloyd said in worry. Not being able to remember was very scary to him. "I was there. We all were." The alien said. "After my brother was injured, where was he taken?" Max asked in concern. "I know not." The alien replied in sorrow. "I don't believe it. Theres gotta be more to the story. I couldn't have hurt my friend." Lloyd said. "Wait, that she we were held captive on crash-landed on this planet. They'll have logs of prisoners. Some information." He said before walking off. "I'm coming with you!" Max said as he ran after his leader. As Lloyd and Max walked to their lions hangers, Kai, Jay, Cole, Aiko and Orchis went to the Arusain village. Aiko was in her battle armor as the small Arusians danced around the princess, her advisor and the three paladins. "Oh Lion Goddess. I King of the Arusians, formally beg your forgiveness. Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional dance of apology. As a dormant for our wrong doings." The king said as the five looked at each other in confusion.

The kings soon clapped his hands and a small Arusian child ran up and stood in a pose to start dancing. "Commence dance of apology." The king said as the music started and the young Arusian started to dance. "Please. There's no need for this." Aiko said. "Vroek'osh, Halt. The goddess has refused the apology. Start the sacrificial fire. We must throw ourselves in." The king said as a Arusian started a fire. "NO! No sacrifices!" Aiko said in fear and worry. "So, we may proceed with the dance?" The king asked smiling. "That is a better alternative." Aiko answered smiling. The king clapped his hands and the music started up again and the Arusian started dancing. When the dance was finished the Arusians bowed down to Aiko. "Oh my. Please. Please rise. Thank you for that but, I am not a great being of your worship. I accidentally put you all in danger. It is I who should be apologizing to you. I am Princess Aiko and these are the Voltron Paladins." Aiko said as she motioned to the Paladins. "Although we originally came from different worlds and have Very, Very, Very different traditions, We wish to live alongside you as friends." She said to the Arusians, Acting like the ruler that she was meant to be. "But, the mighty robot angel. Has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?" The king asked in worry. "Voltron? No. Infact that mighty robot is here to protect you. Let it be known that Voltron, will protect every innocent being throughout the universe." Aiko said as the Arusians cheered and walked up to the Princess. Kai was eager to find a tree to lean up against and get away from the sun, but as he walked to a tree a Arusian jumped up and hugged him. "Uh, I don't normally hug strangers, but, man you are cuddly." Kai said in a bit of discomfort as he patted the Arusian head. "Thank you." The Arusian replied in a male tone and Kai's eyes widened.

Lloyd and Max soon found the ship and used their jetpacks to fly in. It was all destroyed but luckily the computer was in contact. Max and Lloyd slid down the angled floor to it and looked at it. "This looks like the master control board but there's no power." Max said as he looked at the computer. "All you need is power?" Lloyd asked Max. "Yeah but one that is comparable with Glara tech. Lloyd looked at his hand and turned it on. He placed it on the Computer and it soon turned on. "I can't believe you got this to work." Max said as he hooked up his gauntlet to the Computer and tuning on a screen from his gauntlet. "My dad's and Zane's whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere. Once I download this information I'll find some way to decode it back at the Castle." Max said as he started to download the information. But then the sound of an explosion rang out. When Lloyd looked up he saw something heading straight for the ship. "Oh no..." Lloyd said as he looked up at the ship. "What is it?" Max asked, not looking away from the screen. "Something just entered the atmosphere. I'm not exactly sure what it is but its big, its Galra and its coming right for us. We gotta go." Lloyd said as he was about to walk off. "Lloyd, don't move! I'm only fifteen percent done I'm not going anywhere!" Max said as he placed his hand on Lloyds to keep it from moving. Lloyd looked up at the Ship seeing that its was more than half way to the ship then looked at the screen. "Max I'm sorry!" Lloyd said as he grabbed Max and used his jetpack to get them both out of the ship. "Team come in, we need backup! Hello?!" Lloyd said through the coms. "Lloyd?" The princess asked in worry. "Where is everyone?!" Lloyd asked. "Whats going on?" Kai asked looking up. But then they heard the explosion too and saw the ship. "Oh no. We gotta get to our lions!" Kai shouted. The Arusians started to run in panic as Aiko tried to direct them to a safe place. "Everyone get inside and stay down!" Aiko ordered as the Arusians ran into a cave. "I'm on it!" Cole said as he ran away with the Arusians. "Not you." Kai said dragging Cole back.

Lloyd struggled to keep Max from falling as he struggled to get free and go back to get the rest of the information. "No! Lloyd! Let me go! My father!" Max shouted as the two touched the ground. But then they saw the ship heading straight for them. "RUN!" Lloyd shouted as they both ran just before the ship crashed. There was a big explosion that Max and Lloyd would have never survived but the lions ran up and blocked the blast, Saving them. The lions stood straight growling and looking down at them. "Our lions just saved us..." Lloyd said in disbelief. "I didn't know they could do that." Max replied looking at his lion. "Um Lloyd." He said pointing to the ship. The ship opened up to show a giant purple monster inside. When it turned on the two were in its line go sight. "Get to your lion." Lloyd ordered. The monster started forming a orb as the two got inside their lions. The monster flung its orb at Max and luckily he dodged it. It kept on throwing the orb at Max. But when Max tried to shoot it with the laser it did nothing. The orb came and hit Max out of the sky. It came charging after Max just before Lloyd jumped on top of it making the monster have its attention on him and not Max. It threw Lloyd off and Lloyd was soon next tp Max. It was about to throw the orb at the two when lasers started firing at it. "Lay down some covers fire so they can get out of there!" Kai ordered as he fired a laser with Jay flew beside him. "I'm on it!" Jay replied firing masters out of the lions tail. "Check this out! BATTLE LION HEAD-BUT!" Cole shouted as he head-but the monster making it fall to the ground. "You guys okay, down there?" Kai asked his two teammates who were on the ground. "Still alive, for now." Lloyd answered as Max and him flew up to be with the rest of them. "Are the Galra behind this?" Cole asked nervously. "I think so. But I've never seen anything like it." Lloyd replied. "So what's the plan? Shoot at it with everything we've got? Take out its weapon? Call it names?" Jay asked. "If we want to take this monster down, trees only one way to do it." Lloyd answered.

"FORM VOLTRON!"

The Lions flew in formation with colored streaks behind them. The black lion roared as it started to form the head of Voltron. The front legs of the lion folded into the lion as the lion stood up. The Green and Red Lions soon started to form the arms. The legs folded into the bodies as they formed the left and right arms. The Blue and Yellow lions flew as they folded up and their bodies formed the legs as the heads formed the feet. The gears locked in and secured. Then the Black Lions eyes glowed as the Lion opened its mouth and formed the head. Then the mighty robot moved its mechanics to make sure they were stable.

Voltron Landed on the planet with a crash, right infant of the robot. "Remember: We are one unit fighting with one goal." Lloyd said. Voltron soon ran towards the robot as the monster flung its orb at them and they dodged it. Kai screamed as he punched the hand where the orb was supposed to be while Max punched the monsters head, knocking it off its feet. They all jumped up and pounded the monster but it blocked their punch with its arm and pulled to orb back at them, hitting them. It flung the orb back at them for a second time and they dodged it. "I thought Voltron was the most powerful weapon in the universe!" Kai shouted. "Yeah! So how is this monster kicking out butts!" Cole shouted back as they dodged another throw. When they looked at the orb the monster punched them, knocking Voltron over onto the mountains that protected the village. "Oh no. The village. We have to protect those people!" Lloyd said. As the paladins fought the monster Aiko, Orchis and the Arusains hid inside a cave to protect them. The orb was flung at them and they were able to block it, but not for long. It knocked Voltron of its feet and they nearly landed on the village, if it weren't for Kai, Jay and Cole. "That was close!" Lloyd said as they flew up above the village. They flew off leading the monster away from everyone. "We got him away from the Arusians, but we can't take him down!" Max said with a worried look on his face. "I got it! I'm going to power-kick that orb thing." Jay said to everyone and Max just had a bad feeling about this. "No! The last time you did a kick, we fell!" Kai growled angrily at Jay. "STOP LIVING IN THE PAST!" Jay shouted back at his teammate. Voltron flew at the monster as it ran at them. The monster flung the orb at them and Voltron was going to kick the orb. It flew up and Jay was the one going to kick it. But he totally missed the orb. "Oh no!" He said quickly as the Orb hit Voltron in the face, knocking it over.

Voltron landed on the ground as the monster started running at them. They got up off the ground and stood up. "Max, Fire lasers now!" Lloyd ordered. "Got it! FIRE" Max shouted. But instead of lasers it formed a shield. "Oops!" Max said as he pressed a bunch of buttons trying to figure it out. "No! Lasers! Lasers!" Lloyd shouted as his screen came up in the cockpit of the green lion. The monster hit Voltron, cocking them off their feet, for what seemed like the millionth time. The orb hit them repeatedly. But when the Monster brought it back Voltron was able to stand up. "Every time we focus on the that orb, we're blindsided by the monster, and every time we focus on the monster, the orb his us!" Cole said in fear. "Then what do we do?!" Jay asked. "ORB!" Cole shouted as the orb hit them. "Lloyd, we gotta move! Lloyd, are you there? LLOYD!" Kai said, worried about his friend. Lloyd heard a sound and his breathing became heavy as he heard that sound. A flashback came of him fighting the monster the aliens were talking about. "That sound... I recognize this monster from my time in Garmadon's prison! I know how to beat him!" Lloyd said as he came back to the present. The monster ran at them as he swung the orb and they got out of the way. They landed behind the monster about a hundred yards away. "Listen, Theres a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon, and every third time that orb needs to charge up! Thats this monsters weakest point! Thats when we strike!" Lloyd explained. "Okay, so what do we do in the meantime?" Cole asked in worry. "Defense!" Lloyd answered. Lloyd saw the monster fling the orb at them. "Max! We need that shield!" Lloyd shouted. Max blocked the orb with the shield and it bounced off it. "Thats one. Two more to go!" The monster flung the orb at them for a second time, They blocked it and it went bouncing off the shield. "We can't take much more!" Cole shouted. The monster flung the orb at them for the third time. "Last one! Everyone brace for impact!" Lloyd shouted. The orb hit the shield breaking it into two pieces and them flying across the ground. Lloyd soon heard the sound and gasped. "NOW!" He shouted. Kai shot the lasers at the monster, knocking it to the ground.

But when the dust cleared, they saw the monster was still functioning. It got to its feet. "It didn't work!" Max said. "So, now what?" Jay asked as the orb hit them. Lloyd remembered him rolling across the ground in the stadium. "When I attacked him before, I had a sword!" Lloyd said looking at the monster. "ORB! ORB!" Cole shouted as Lloyd looked at it with fear in his eyes. The orb hit them, knocking them further into the ground. "We can't take another shot like that!" Max shouted. But as he said that Kai heard a noise. He blinked to to see if it was his ears ringing. But it wasn't. It was his lion. A panned rose up on his dashboard that was big enough to fit his bayard. "Wait a second guys! I think my lion's telling me what to do." Kai said to his team. "Well, whatever it is, hurry up and do it! He's about to fire his third shot!" Jay said. The monster flung the orb at Voltron, hitting them and knocking them over the ditch and making them fall to the ground. They got up just as the monster ran at them. Kai looked at the panel and heard the monster. The monster jumped up with the orb in its base. Kai screamed as he plunged his bayard into the slot and turning it, locking it in. The Green and Red Lion joined as they formed something. When the Red Lion pulled away, it held giant blue and silver sword. It cut through the monster, destroying it. Kai swung the sword around testing it out before he lt it hang at Voltron's side. Everyone cheered for the success. "How did you do that?" Cole asked, wanting tone able to do that. Kai took out the bayard and smiled. "Thanks Red." He chuckled.

The witch felt her plan fail. "NO!" She shouted. "I'll make another, more powerful." She said to Garmadon. "That won't be necessary. Cryptor is still alive on Arus. I've given him instructions for how to proceed." Garmadon replied to his witch. "Can he be trusted?" The witch asked. "I trained him and he has his mission. He fights in the name of Galra. Only success or death will stop him." Garmadon replied. Cryptor looked out on the Arusian village with hhis general as Sentries pushed up boxes of what they could salvage. "Garmadon has challenged us to rise from the bus and prove our worth. We will not let him down." Cryptor said. "Sir, how are we going to take the Castle with just the two of us and five damaged sentries?" His general asked. "By exploiting our enemy's weaknesses." Cryptor replied. "What Weaknesses?" The general asked. "The worst weakness of all: They value the lives of others." Cryptor said. That evening Aiko, Orchis, Cole, Kai, and Jay were in the pod bay with the aliens. They had gotten a pod ready for the aliens to leave. "Good luck out there." Jay said smiling. "Thank you all for everything. We never dreamed we'd see our families again. But you gave us hope. You gave the universe hope." The alien said. The pod few out into space as Lloyd walked on the bridge to see Max siting on it petting the mice. "Max, There you are." Lloyd said smiling as he walked over to Max as he looked up. "Why would you hurt my brother? You were friends." Max asked sadly. "I did it to save him." Lloyd responded. "What?" Max asked looking up at Lloyd. "My memory of the event came back when we were fighting the monster." Lloyd said as he sat down on the bridge. Both dangling their feet over the edge. The memory replayed in his head as he explained. "Your dad was being sent off with the weaker prisoners to a work camp. Meanwhile, Zane and I were forced to fight in the gladiator arena. Zane was going to fight first, but he was scared. We all were." Lloyd explained. Zane had beads of sweat dripping down his face. He didn't know what to do. He was so scared. "I'm not going to make it! I'll never see my family again!" Zane said as his voice broke with fear. "You can do this." Lloyd reassured. But then the door opened up and a droid pointed his sword at Zane. Lloyd couldn't let his best friend be killed. So he pushed Zane back and grabbed the sword. "THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Lloyd shouted as he swung the sword at Zane. He gasped in pain as he fell to the floor holding his knee. Lloyd jumped on top of Zane, pinning him to the ground, in what seemed to be a fit of blind rage. "I WANT BLOOD!" Lloyd screamed. "Take care of your father." Lloyd whispered Kindly before the droid took Lloyd. Max Looked up at Lloyd with tears in his eyes. "You saved him? You attacked him so they would choose you instead..." Max said as tears rolled down his face. He quickly hugged Lloyd as the mice climbed up onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I doubted you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Max said hugging Lloyd. Lloyd smiled as he embraced Max in a hug, he was like a father to him. "I can tell you really miss them. I know they miss you, too. Your brother and father would be proud of you, Willow." Lloyd said. Max gasped as she looked up at Lloyd.

"Don't worry, Your secrets safe with me." Lloyd said as Max pulled away.

The two watched the beautiful sunset on planet Arus as they day of adventure ended.

* * *

 **Wow! That took a while to write! I am loving this! And I'm so glad you are too. Also if I don't post tomorrow, Happy New Years! And if I don't post this will be the last chapter of 2017! Its been a crazy ride with you all! And I'm so glad you all have come along on it! NOTHING BELONGS TO ME, ONLY THE OCS! VOLTRON BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS AND NETFLIX WHILE NINJAGO BELONGS TO LEGO AND WANNER BROS!**

 **Ok So heres your facts:**

 **Voltron: There have been Three reboots for Voltron, Voltron Force, The third dimension and Legendary Defender**

 **Ninjago: The Fold has been doing the Music for Ninjago ever since it has started in 2011!**

 **Now I hope you all have a great** **New Years and I hope you enjoyed. Take care! Love you ALL! ByE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloo my lovely warriors and Awesome Paladins! How are you all? So. I've got a wattpad. That happened. AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! LETS KICK 2018'S BUTT! I have to say that 2017 was a great and horrible year. My husband nearly died. It was a very scary three months. And we all were scared. But the good thing that happened was that I joined here with you guys! Also we may be getting a new office! So we don't have to be sitting in our basement! So** **yey! Thats gonna be exciting. I don't have any social media so I can't show pictures and I probably never will because I want to keep my personal personal life away from the internet. But I may show pictures of my drawings that I have been working on on my Wattpad. My wattled will all not be having any Ninjago on it. It will be mainly for Voltron and other fandoms that I like, such as Voltron, Aphmau, Marvel and Stories that I want to write about my own characters. Ok, so there may be some Ninjago in it. But I will be making new characters and be sharing Theories, Stories, Fanfictions (Not many Ninjago FF's on there tho). Also as you know I am a collage student. But I never have told you guys where I'm attending and what I'm studying. (I won't be sharing my actual school cuz that would be just plain stupid) I am attending Ninjago Elemental University. Hence the name from Shining Star. I am studying Technology, Art and Writing.**

 **(BTW THIS IS NOT MY REAL LIFE! I DONT WANT ANYONE TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME SO I JUST MAKE UP THESE THINGS BASED OFF OF MY LIFE!)**

 **Sooo Yeah. Don't really have much to say. Ummm HUGE MEGA AWESOME SHOUTOUTS TO MY LOVELY WARRIORS LOKI, MNC, AND MOC! AND MY AWESOME AND CRAZY PALADINS, LOKI, MNC, LEGONINJAGOKAI, RD AND A NEW PERSON! They don't review my stories but I talk with them on a game called Star Stable Online. PLS WELCOME NORA! Welcome Paladin and Warrior. We also have a second person joining the team of warriors, RD! PLEASE WELCOME RD! Ok, so thats all for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Legendary Defender!**

 **NOTHING IS MINE!**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Fall of The castle**

 **of**

 **Lions**

* * *

It was a warm and beautiful night on the planet Arus. The moon was full and the Arusians were in the castle, Celebrating with the paladins for the defeat of the Gladiator. "The monster fell from the sky! It was an epic battle, but Voltron was Victorious!" The king said to the Arusians. The ones who were reading the story stood in front ok the king. The ones playing the Gladiator threw the ball at the ones playing Voltron, knocking them over. "No, I said "Voltron was victorious!"" The King said. The ones Playing Voltron quickly got up and the others fell down. The other Arusians cheered for the victory. "Thank you, Your Majesty, for that wonderful production." Aiko said smiling as she turned to the Arusians. "It saddens me that we must leave tomorrow, but we must continue our battle with Garmadon and spread peace throughout the universe." She said as she turned back to the king. "Your Highness... Please accept this gift. This will allow you to contact us anytime you need help. Arus will be the first in the Voltron Alliance." She said as she handed the king a small device. The king smiled at the princess and then soon turned to his people holding up the device. "HOORAH!" He Shouted as the other Arusians cheered back.

Jay, Kai and Cole watched and smiled. "We ought to get something like that." Cole said as he walked up to Kai and Jay. "Like what?" Jay asked. "You Know, like, a cheer. Like, a team cheer that we do." Cole told his friends smiling. "Mm-hmm. Yeah, okay. How about, uh... I say Vol and you say Tron, Vol-" Jay said as he waited for the others response. "Uh.. Voltron?" Kai said in confusion. "No! No, no, no. The cheer includes the instructions. "I say Vol" and you say..." Jay explained. " ?" Kai said looking at Jay in confusion. "We'll work on it." Jay said as he took a sip of his drink, immediately feeling disgusted. "Orchis, What is this?" He asked the advisor. "Oh, This is Nunvill, the nectar of the gods." Orchis replied to Jay's Question. "It tastes like hot-dog water and feet." Jay said disgusted. "Yeah, makes a wonderful hair tonic as well." Orchis said as he sprinkled some on his mustache and walked off just as Jay basically threw up. Orchis walked to Lloyd who was standing at the front door as Kai and Cole moved around Jay, trying to see if he was okay. But When Kai poked Jay and he fell to the floor like a plastic doll. "Not feeling well? Try some Nunvill. Settles the stomach and brightens your smile." Orchis said to Lloyd. "I'm not sure we should be letting everyone wander in and out of the castle like this. It doesn't seem safe." Lloyd said as he looked at the door. "Oh, these Arusians won't hut anything..." Orchis said as he saw too Arusains playing with a floating plate and then he heard a loud crash. "Much.." He finished. "Besides, its only fit to let them see the inside of a castle thats been sitting on their planet for so long."

"But who knows when Garmadon will attack again? I'm going to do a perimeter check just in case." Lloyd said as he walked outside. Cryptor and his commander looked at the castle, which seemed to be glowing with the giant Arus moon behind it. "Commander Cryptor, the sentries are in position around the Arusian village." The commander said. "Luck is on our side. Look, the Castle defenses are down. The door is wide open. Wit all these Arusians coming in and out, it should be nothing for you to infiltrate." Cryptor said to his commander as he looked at the castle door with his robot eye. "I may not have to. Look. The small one has a Galra drone they've repurposed. If I can just get close enough to clone its signature code, I can send our bomb drone in undetected." The commander said as they both wore a evil smile on their face. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, Oers." Cryptor said just before Oers ran off. Back in the Castle Allura watched the paladins. "Look at them, the new Paladins of Voltron. The fate of the universe rests on their shoulders." Aiko said as she watched them. Kai drank some of the Nunvill and immediately spit it out. Cole seemed to be hurt but when he stood back up he had marshmallow like lollypops in his eyes. "AH MY EYES!" Cole shouted and everyone laughed. "I must portray strength, So no one can tell how concerned I am about the fate of our mission." Aiko said to the mouse on her shoulder. It squeaked telling her something as she looked to her furry friend. "Lets keep that a secret." Aiko said as the mouse replied with squeaks. "Who else has secrets?" Aiko asked.

The mouse jumped down from her shoulder and onto the railing where the other three mice were. It lifted the big ones cheeks up telling her something. "Cole tried to eat what?" Aiko chucked. "That is rather amusing. What other secrets?" Aiko said happily to her furry friends. One of them got on top of another one's head and messed with its hair and used its tail to point at Jay and it spun its tail around. "That seems like Jay." Aiko said. The mouse squeaked and made big cute and adorable eyes. "Max is a what?!" Aiko asked in surprise. She quickly looked at Max. He grabbed a floating plate and dumped the food out into his backpack. He then grabbed a long cue-tip like thing and cleaned his hear out then sniffed, disgusted. "Are you sure?" Aiko asked ad the mouse squeaked. "I'm eating to the bottom of this."

Jay looked into the cup of Nunvill as he talked to his friend, Cole. "I guess we should get used to this space juice. Who knows when we'll get back home again?" Jay said looking up at his friend. "Yeah. If ever." Cole said as he spun the juice around in his cup. "What do you mean?" Jay asked. "I mean if this Garmadon guy has been ruling for ten thousand years, how long do you think it will take for us to fix it? You know, if we live." Cole explained to his friend as he grabbed a cup of mash mellow things from a floating plate. "Right. That." Jay said sadly as he looked down. "Hey, what do you think the chances are of us landing on a nacho planet." Cole said switching the topic to food. "Well, theres only one planet with Veradera Beach, pizza shack looking over the water and the garlic knots and my moms hugs..." Jay said as his voice was starting to break in sadness and as he nearly started to cry. "I'm sorry. I think this Nunvill is getting to me. I gotta go." Jay said walking up the steps to the bridge of the castle. As Jay walked up the steps, crying a bit, Aiko walked down to talk to Max. "So, Max, We haven had a chance to reply talk. Tell me about yourself." Aiko said as Max raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hmm... Well, I like peanut butter, and I like peanut butter cookies, but I hate peanuts. They're so dry. Also I sweat a lot. I mean, in general, unrelated to the peanuts." Max said as he was about to walk off with Pixal following behind. "I suppose I was thinking of something a little more personal." Aiko said as she winked at Max. "We have a lot in common."

"Like what?" Max asked the princess. Aiko's eyes immediately widened. "Oh, well, both of us had our fathers taken away by Garmadon." Aiko said standing up straight. "Yeah, but I'm going to get mine back." Max said and immediately felt regret when he realized what he'd said. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to-" He apologized before Aiko cut him off. "No, I understand." Aiko replied to Max. "I just want you to know that you can confide in me. If there's anything you ever want to talk about... anything." Aiko said bending down to meet her gaze with Max's. "Okay, I do have something to tell you." Max said to the princess as he looked down. "I had a feeling. What is it?" Aiko said as she stood straight. "I'm leaving team Voltron." Max said. Aiko smiled and then realized what he said. "Wait, what?" Aiko asked. "I decrypted the information from the Galra ship about where my family. Or at least where they were. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving tonight." Max explained to the princess. "Max you can't. Your one of five Paladins. You have a sacred trust to defend the universe." Aiko said as she placed her hands on Max's shoulders. "My first priority is to find my family!" Max said stepping away. "I thought you of all people would understand. If you had a chance to get your father back, wouldn't you?" Max asked as he looked at Aiko. The princess looked saddened by the statement. "I'm sorry. I should go tell everyone else." Max said as he walked off to find Lloyd. He walked outside of the castle to find Lloyd standing outside of the castle. "Lloyd. I need to talk to you." Max said as he walked up to Lloyd. But what the two didn't know was that Oers was in the bushes. He was far away enough to be hidden but to also get a scan of the drone. He quickly took a scan of the drone. "Signature code cloned." he said as he cloned the bomb drone to look exactly like Pixal. "Bomb activated." he said. The drone flew towards the castle, enough to be out of sight as Ores ran off.

Jay sat on the steps of where Aiko usually stood. "Mind if I join you?" Orchis said as Jay looked up at him. Orchis jumped down as Jay sat up from his slumped position. "How far away from Earth do you think we are, Orchis?" Jay asked the advisor. "Lets take a look." Orchis said as he went over to the control panel. He pressed a button and the map came up around the room. "Earth is over here. And we're all... the way...over..." Orchis said as he moved the map to find Arus. "You ever notice how far away the planets are from each other, orchis?" Jay asked as he looked at the map. "Yes. Haven't you been paying attention?" Orchis replied to Jay. "Yeah, But I mean, like they're really, really far away. Lets say Earth. Its so far I can't even see it." Jay said as he got up and walked up next to Orchis. "The... The blue oceans, the white clouds, green grass... I.. I can't see any of it..." Jay said sadly as he looked down. "You miss Earth. I understand. I miss Altea." Orchis said placed a friendly hand on Jay's shoulder. "I know we're supposed to be brave paladins and defenders of the universe or whatever, but honestly... I just want to go home.." Jay said sadly. "If I could go home, I would." Orchis replied comforting his friend. "I miss rain, and splashing in puddles." Jay said remembering the happy memories of him being a kid. "Rain?" Orchis asked. "Yeah. Its water that falls from the sky." Jay explained looking at the milky way. "Oh we had that on Altea. Only it wasn't water, more like rocks. Razor-sharp and boiling-hot. They could knock a hole right in your head." Orchis said describing one of the aspects that his home planet had. "Sound fun." Jay said sadly. "Yeah." Orchis sighed. In the halls of the castle, the paladins and the princess talked to the princess. "Max, no." Lloyd said to his teammate. "The download from the Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start my search. I have a pod all ready to go." Max explained to the paladins and princess. "You can't leave." Kai growled. "You can't tell me what to do." Max said angrily. "If you leave, we can't form Voltron. And without Voltron we can't defend the universe against Garmadon. Your not the only one with a family. All these Arusian have families. Everyone in the universe has families." Kai said angrily. "Yeah, I have a family. They live on Earth. I want to be with them. Is that, like, a thing that could happen?" Cole said to his friends. "You want to leave too?" Aiko asked in worry. "Of course I do! Look, Voltron is super-cool, don't get me wrong, but I never signed up for a lifetime in space, fighting aliens." Cole said to the princess. Kai's temper was starting to build up and then he Just broke. "YOUR PUTTING THE LIVES OF TWO PEOPLE OVER THE LIVES OF EVERYONE IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY!" Kai shouted at Max just before Lloyd stopped Kai. "Kai, thats not how a team works. People have to want to be a part of it. They can't be forced." Lloyd said to Kai. Kai looked down angrily as Lloyd looked at Max. "If you want to leave, we won't try to stop you. But please, just think about what your doing." Lloyd said kindly to Max. "I'm sorry. Your going to have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion." Max said walking off with Pixal following him. "I can't believe it. This team is falling apart." Aiko said sadly as Lloyd, Kai and Cole stood behind her. "How will we ever form Voltron?"

Jay and Orchis walked out of the bridge, both happy that they were able to talk. But then Pixal floated in. "Hey Pixal." Jay said smiling as he waved to Pixal. But then he looked at her suspiciously. "Wait, Wheres Max?" Jay said as he looked at Pixal. He saw the drone turn red and he gasped. He gasped as he heard a rapid beeping. "ORCHIS LOOK OUT!" Jay shouted as the bomb went off and Jay tackled Orchis to protect him from the blast. The explosion could be heard throughout the castle. Arusians started running and screaming as the Paladins ran towards where the sound came from. The castle powered down and they were defenseless. The smoke cleared and Orchis got up into a sitting position as everyone came rushing in. Cole and Lloyd quickly went to help Orchis. "What happened?" Lloyd asked. "I'm not sure..." Orchis said. But as the dust cleared they saw that the crystal was destroyed. "The Crystal!" Aiko said walking in. "JAY!" She said in horror as she saw the young paladin on the ground. Lloyd quickly ran over to Jay and held his head up. "Jay? JAY!" Lloyd said trying to get Jay's attention, but all he could hear was Jay's groans of pain. "We have to get Jay to the infirmary!" Max said in worry. "Without the crystal, the Castle has no power." Aiko said in worry. "He doesn't look good..." Lloyd said sadly as he saw the gashes and bruises on his face and his armor broken with gashes on his chest and arms. "Lion warriors, our village is under attack! We need help!" The Arusain king said as Cole helped Orchis to his feet. "Lets get to the lions!" Kai said. "You can't. They're sealed in their hangers. There's no way to get them out. We're defenseless." Aiko said in worry and sorrow. "Will you not help us?" The king asked. "We'll help you. We just..." Kai said as he heard his friend groan in pain. "This is bad..." Cole said as Orchis took his arm off Coles shoulders. "We have to get a new crystal to get the Castle working again. But, to get a new crystal we need a ship." Orchis said. "The pod I was loading, we can use that! I left the bay door open!" Max answered. "I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby. Cole, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the crystal." Orchis said to Cole. "A Balmera?" Cole asked. "Its where the crystals come from. I'll tell you about it on the way!" Orchis answered as he, Max and Cole started running towards the pod bay. "I'll go dry what's happening on the Arusian village." Kai said to Lloyd. "I'll go with you, Kai. I brought this on the poor Arusains." Aiko said as they looked at Lloyd. "I'll tend to Jay and stand watch over the Castle." Lloyd said as Kai nodded and he and Aiko ran out to the Arusian village. In the pod bay Max was helping on getting the pod ready. "Its our first bit of luck. There's a source not too far. We won't need a wormhole to get there, thankfully." Orchis said as Cole put on his helmet. "I made some modifications to the shuttle. The first one is a cloaking device that I reverse-engineered from the invisible walls on the training deck." Max said as he pointed to a button. "The second is a tank of booster fuel that I mounted on the fuel line."

"Using that during flight would turn the whole ship into a bomb!" Orchis said to Max as if he were mad. "Okay. Maybe you shouldn't use that modification after all." Max said as he adjusted his glasses. "We read to hit it?" Cole asked Orchis. "Right. Let's go." Orchis replied as he turned the top of the pod on and the cover turned on. "Good luck." Max said giving Cole a thumbs up as they took off and Cole gave a thumbs up back. The pod soon flew out of the castle and into the midnight sky. Lloyd carried Jay over his shoulder as he walked to the front door. "Hang on buddy. Help is on the way." Lloyd said kindly. But when he saw the front door he saw Cryptor. "Cryptor." Lloyd growled. He placed Jay on a bench. He quickly ran outside to guard the castle. "Stand aside." Cryptor growled. "No. You're not getting in." Lloyd said as he turned on his glare hand, ready to fight. His whole hand glowed before lines ran up to his elbow before his hand glowed bright pink. "Yes, I am." Cryptor growled. He soon threw his gigantic arm at Lloyd grabbing his arm. He pulled him close to kill him. He was about to slam his hand on Lloyd but he dodged it just in time. He stiffened his hand and turned it on and ran at him screaming. He attacked Cryptor but the glare commander blocked it. The two fought with all their strength. Their hands glowing purple in the bright blue moon light as they seemed to be fighting in front of the giant blue moon. Lloyd screamed as he was about to punch Cryptor and he did the same. Their fists collided sending out a purple wave of sound and energy. "I see you have spent some time with the druids. They do love to experiment." Cryptor said as Lloyd panted. "Too late you didn't get the latest model." He said as he threw his arm forward like a grappling hook, making Lloyd tumble into the castle and anding next to Jay. Lloyd got up and saw Cryptors arm flying at him. Lloyd dodged it as Cryptor flew at Lloyd. Lloyd ran backwards getting ready. Once he was able to, he grabbed Cryptor and threw him across the room using his galran hand. He ran at cryptor and they both put their hands to each others necks. "Let him go or your friend won't make it!" Ores threatened as he dropped Jay to the ground. Once Lloyd was off guard Cryptor hit Lloyd, knocking him next to Jay and knocking him out. "Voltron is ours." Cryptor said as he wore an evil smirk on his face. As they brought a purple crystal in and as the sentries pulled Lloyd and Jay across the ground. Max watched the whole thing as he held Pixal in his arms. "Oh no." Max said as he ran off. When Kai and Aiko reached the Arusian village they saw it up in flames. "What's happening?" Aiko asked in worry.

"Look! Attackers!" The king said as he pointed the the sentries in the flames and explosions. "I'll go in for a closer look. Stay here with them" Kai said as he ran down into the flames. "Kai!" Aiko shouted. Kai slid down the hill and used his jet pack to fly in. He ran through the flames and and explosions. He ran to a house and hid behind a wall so he wouldn't be seen. But when the water tower crashed to the ground the sentries fell on the ground broken. Kai realized what was happening. "Oh, no. They tricked us! It was just a diversion to separate us and thin the Castle defenses!" Kai said over the coms. Aiko looked at her home in worry. The sentries plugged the purple crystal into the remaining part of the crystal. "Power up the castle." Cryptor said. The castle powered up and the lights that were once blue turned purple. The screens showing the lions in their hangers. "The lions are all in their bays. Raising particle barrier. Begin launch sequence." He said. The parcel barrier surrounded the castle as Aiko and Kai tried to run in before the particle barrier closed. But they were too late. Kai hit the barrier trying to get in. "We're too late. No!" Kai said in anger. "They have control of the Castle. They're taking Voltron!" Aiko said in horror as she looked up at her home. "Make contact with Emperor Garmadon." Cryptor ordered. A screen showed up on the windows of the Emperor. "Cryptor." The Emperor said to his commander. "My mission is complete. I've captured the Altean Castle along with all of the Voltron lions. I am currently preparing for launch and will be delivering them all to you shortly." The commander said with a evil smile on his face. "This news is most pleasing. You have done your duty. Vrepit Sa!" Garmadon said. "Vrepit Sa!" Cryptor replied. "Ores, ready the castle for takeoff." He ordered. "Yes, Commander." Ores replied as Lloyd and Jay were knocked out cold on the floor. Hurt badly. "Can we break through the barrier?" Kai asked as he got out his bayard that formed into a sword. "No. And whoever has taken the Castle has a crystal, which means they'll be able to fly the ship. We have to stop them." Aiko said as she looked at the castle. "How are we going to do that?" Kai asked. "Kai, Can you hear me?" Max said over the coms. "Max, is that you? Where are you?" Kai asked his friend in a bit of worry. "I'm inside the Castle. Cryptro has taken over and he's preparing for launch. He has Jay and Lloyd." Max said as he hid from some sentries. "Max, listen. If they've started the launch sequence, then we don't have much time before liftoff to stop it." Aiko explained. "What do I have to do?" Max asked the princess. "You have to get down to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine from the central energy chamber. If you do that, Cryptor will have to reset the whole system. That might give us enough time to find a way to stop them." Aiko explained as Max brought up a screen of it from her gauntlet and found a pathway to it. He quickly got up and ran to the place. Meanwhile Orchis and Cole were flying to the Balmera. "Is this the Balmera planet with the crystals?" Cole asked Orchis. "Its not a planet. Balmera are ancient animals. Petrified but still alive. Their bodies naturally create the crystals that help power mini Altean ships. I often accompanied my grandfather to visit these majestic creatures when he was building the castle of lions. I'll never forget the first time I saw the sparkling surface of a Balmera. Your in for quite a treat." Orchis explained to Cole as they flew through the atmosphere and through the clouds. But when they made it through the clouds they saw something horrible. "Oh, no. This is horrifying. The Galra have turned this into a mining colony. They're completely destroying it! They have no regard for the poor creature!" Orchis said in horror. But then a ship loomed over them as an alarm blared. "Uh-oh. We've been spotted." Cole said as he looked at the controls. "Hailing unidentified craft. State your ship ID, entry code and landing destination." The person in the ship said. "Oh, no. What do we do?" Cole asked Orchis. "Just stay Calm." Orchis replied

"We don't really need to land. Uh, we're just looking around if thats okay." Orchis said into the radio. "Unidentified craft, land immediately and prepare to be boarded." The person on the ship said. "Okay. Thank you. See you down below." Orchis said as he grabbed the controls. He hit the engine and the craft flew quickly away with Cole screaming inside. "Not done yet!" Orchis said as they flew down into a mineshaft. When they nearly got to the bottom Cole stopped screaming. "How deep is this thing?" Cole asked. But then they hit a metal pole, breaking one of their engines and making them spiral down out of control. Once they crashed they opened up the top and groaned in pain. Cole quickly took off his helmet and looked around. But then he saw yellow eyes glowing in a tunnel. "Orchis, what lives in the bottom of these mines?" He asked nervously. Back at the Castle Max opened a door with his bayard and held it open. "Here Pixal." Max said as the small droid flew in. Max and her flew down the hole. "Okay Pixal, here we go." Max said as they both flew down. "Run main cluster activation sequence." Cryptor said. "Acivation Sequence initiated. Powering up for launch." Ores said to his commander. Max quickly got to the engine turbine. "Okay, Aiko, I'm near the turbine. I think its started." Max said to the princess over the coms. "Then you'll have to hurry. Cross the catwalk to the main column in the center." Aiko said as Max went to the giant glowing orb. "Okay." He said as he reached the panel. "Now open the hatch." Aiko said as Max did as he was told. "Find the central computer control hub and enter the following sequence." She said as Max looked in. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! Which one is it? All the labels are in Altean!" Max said urgently. "Commander Cryptor, we are ready for launch." Ores said. The orb started to glow and bring in power. "I can't tell which one it is! Aiko? Aiko?" Max shouted. He couldn't figure it out. "I've lost connection with Max! Oh, no! Its taking off!" Aiko said as she and Kai backed up. Max looked down into the panel again. He then got out his bayard. "Whatever." Max said as he plunged his bayard into the controls. It made him go flying half way across the cawalk and Pixal was right there to make sure he was okay. He smiled at his small droid friend. The turbine was off. "The main engine just shorted out!" Ores said. Then a screen showed up with Max and Pixal leaving.

"We have a Saboteur. Find him and take him out."

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. And also, I want you to finish this Chant in the reviews, "I say vol and you say** **torn, Vol-"**

 **XD I love that. I LOVED writing this chapter and so much intensity! But the next chapter will be a lot about our favorite Green Paladin! Also the next chapter may not come out for a wile but idk. My hands cramping up. Ow. Okay so. Hope you enjoyed. Take care my Lovely warriors and Awesome Paladins! See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HALLOOOOOO EVERYONE! So this** **episode will be another intense episode. ALSO! SONS OF GARMADON TRAILER DROPPED ON LEGO'S CHANNEL AND I WAS FANGIRLING THROUGH OUT ALL OF IT! I CANNOT WAIT FOR SEASON 8! EEEEKKK! I am SOOOO Excited! But they replaced Jill and I am Sooo sad... -cri- Why must u get rid of the original! BUT MY FAV VOICE ACTOR IS COMING BACK! #BRINGBACKGARMADON!**

 **Also #Bringbackoriginalspacedad**

 **You'll understand that hashtag when I post season three. Space dad... WE MISS YOU! And space dad in this case is Lloyd. SPACE DAD!**

 **We will Always love space dad. Ok I'm going on a rant about Space dad. Ok, about the other stories on here. They should be coming back soon but The monster called Writers** **block has attacked me. I need ideas. HALP!**

 **"We all kinda have a case of the monster." Lloyd said.**

 **Yeah. So we are putting the other stories on Hiatus for a little while. Just until the writers block passes. Its so hard to come up with stories. Also in this episode you'll see one of my OC's that is from the original series on this account, Warriors. AND you will be seeing a little more info about out techie. So yeah. I'm saying that a lot aren't I? xD Whatever. So lets get onto the Shoutouts**

 **HUGE AWESOME CRAZY SHOUTOUTS TO MY LOVELY WARRIORS: LOKI, MNC, MOC, RD AND NORA! AND HUGE AWESOME CRAZY SHOUTOUTS TO MY AWESOME PALADINS: MNC, LOKI, RD, NORA AND LEGONINJAGO KAI! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Episode 7:**

 **Tears of The Balmera**

It was morning on the planet Arus. The Galra had taken the castle of lions and had the team split up. Aiko and Kai outside, Orchis and Cole off finding a new crystal, Jay and Lloyd captured and Max on his own trying to find a way to save everyone. "ORES! I WANT WHOEVER'S IN THIS SHIP FOUND AND TERMINATED!" Cryptor demanded. Lloyd was finally awake and on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. He looked up at the commander in worry. Jay was still on death's door lying unconscious next to him. "Commander Cryptor. I've received a transmission generating from somewhere inside." Ores said to the Commander as he pressed a button. "There's not much time before they get the ship running again. You MUST shut off the particle barrier so we can get in." Aiko said through the coms. "Alright. Tell me what to do." Max responded to the princess. "The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull." Aiko said as she explained more. "She's telling the intruder how to take down our defenses." Ores said to the commander. "Yes, but she's also giving away his location. FIND THAT ROOM! KILL THE PALADIN!" Cryptor order the sentries. The four walked to find the room. "Repair the engine. Emperor Garmadon has commanded us to bring him Voltron. This ship WILL rise before day's end." Cryptor said angrily. Back at the Balmera, Cole and Orchis were being confronted by two aliens. "Don't come any closer! I don't know how to use this very well!" Cole said nervously as he held up his gun. But when the two came out of the shadows they saw they weren't Galra. "Wait a minuet. You're not Galra." Cole said to the two. "Nor are you." The young girl said. But then they heard a ship coming. "A patrol! Kiki, we must take leave from these ones, now." The other creature said. "Wait, please! We need your help! If he Galra find us, they'll kill us." Orchis said. "Or torture us." Cole added. "Or keep us as some sort of creepy pet to play with how they please." Orchis said.

"Not our problem hairy-lip. Galra see us near you and they kill both you and us. Kiki, exeunt!" The male creature said to the two before he wanted he and the female one named Kiki to leave. "No! These many years only Galra have been seen here. I won't turn my back on the skylings." Kiki said to the other. He looked up at the patrol. "Vex!" He said before they ran to the pod. "Grab a side!." He said as the four pushed the pod into the tunnels. They watched as the patrol passed. "Thanks for saving us. I'm Cole." Cole said as he put his bayard away. "Kiki. And this here my brother Recx. How did you fall to us?" Kiki asked Cole. "Well, we came looking for something. And you guys might be the right people to help us find it." Cole said to the two. Back at the Castle Aiko was giving Max instructions to shut down the particle barrier. "Max, have you made it to the generator room?" Aiko asked. "I'm in." Max said as he ran in with Pixal following behind him. The room was massive, having energy that looked like light running and up the walls. "This technology is so advanced, I don't know if I can figure it out." He said as he looked at the room. "Yes, you can. The lives of your fellow paladins are at stake. You CAN'T give up." Aiko said though the coms. Max looked down in sadness as he remembered something.

 _Flashback_

A family of four was sitting around a table having dinner together talking happily. "Hope you enjoy this home-cooked meal, Zane. After our launch to Kerberous tomorrow, we'll be eating freeze-dried peas for the next two months." The man that seemed to be the father said to his son. They were both gonna be part of a life changing mission. "Don't lie. I know you love those peas, Dad." Zane said smiling at his father. "Its True. Those Garrison chefs really know how to genetically manufacture a delicious vegetable." The father chuckled as he looked to his daughter. "I wish I was going up with you guys." She sighed as she leaned pupa gainst the table and their dog, Mugsy, put his two front paws on the table. "Just you wait, kiddo. Something tells me that you're going to have your own crew someday. And you're going to fly with them to worlds so far away, we can't even imagine. I bet my bottom dollar you're going to be part of something that makes the whole universe sit up and take notice." The father said to his daughter as she smiled.

 _5 months Later_

"The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distance moon of Kerberous is missing, and all crew members believed to be dead." A reporter said on the Tv as a picture of A young man with Black hair with the name, Lloyd Shirogane under him, A picture of the father with the name, Joaquim Julien under him and a picture of the girls brother with Zane Julien under his picture. The young girls mother watched in horror as she heard that her husband and son were dead. The young girl watched from the stairs as she saw her Dad and brother. "The Galaxy Garrison has said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error. It is, indeed, a sad day for all of humanity." The reporter said. Tears welled up in the young girls eyes as she started to cry in anger and sadness. A few days later the young girl had gone to the Galaxy Garrison. She had snuck into the commanders office and was typing something on the computer. She was wearing her brother's green and white shirt. When the lights turned on she gasped. "You again? Get off my computer! How did you get past the guards?" Wu said to the young girl as he walked to her. "You said the spacecraft when down due to pilot error. I saw the video feeds from your probes. There's no evidence of a crash anywhere on Kerberous!" The young girl said angrily. "Those feeds are classified! I could charge you with treason for hacking into them!" Wu said as he grabbed her wrist and brought her outside into the hall. "Wheres my family!" She demanded. "Escort Miss Julien off the premises and make sure every guard knows that she is never allowed on Garrison property ever again!" Wu said as a guard came up and grabbed her arms. "YOU CANT KEEP ME OUT! I'LL FIND THE TRUTH! I'LL NEVER STOP!" She shouted angrily.

 _End of Flashback_

"Okay, talk me through it, Aiko." Max said to the princess. "Shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous. Remember, the barrier is also a weapon. So, stay away from the energy arcs." Aiko said to Max though the coms. "Don't touch the giant lightning bolts, got it." Max replied. "Now, what I'm going to need you to do is-" Aiko said as Pixal pushed Max out of the way from a shot of a blaster. "Max, hello? Are you there?" Aiko asked as she heard the gun shots from the lasers. "Max, whats going on?" She asked in worry. "Wait... the mice. Maybe they can help." She said as she looked at the castle. She closed her eyes and started to talk to the mice. 'Friends, I need your help.' Aiko thought and the mice heard her. The big one woke up the others and they all ran off. Max and Pixal hid behind a small pillar to avoid getting shot. He looked at the screen on this gauntlet. "My only way out is two floors up? Seriously?" Max said as he nearly got shot. "Lets try this!" He said as he pulled up the hologram. The hologram ran out and the sentries shot it. It went through making the hologram disappeared and the laser shot the arc making it destroy one of the four sentries. Max soon ran out with Pixal following behind him. He shot his bayard up and got up to the exit. "Whoa! Cant believe that worked!" Max said. But then he nearly got shot by the blasters. He quickly ran into the vents with Pixal following behind. The three droids ran to the door. "You stay and guard the generator." The droid said. Then the other two ran off. Max soon found an exit and cut the small doorway and climbed through to find himself on the training deck. Then two droids kept out as Max put up his shield. "The invisible Maze! Lets see them get through this!" Max said as he pressed a button. He put down his shield and dogged the lasers and sentries. He lept backwards and turned on the maze destroying one while the other failed to try to figure out where to go. Max opened a trap door and jumped in with Pixal following close behind. Max crawled through the vent then felt a laser go past her face. She jumped into another vent. The droid fired its blaster, hitting Max's jetpack and making him fall down the vent.

Max quickly fired his bayard and grabbing onto the droids gun. He pulled down and pulled the droid down. He grabbed onto his bayard just after the droid fell beneath him. When the explosion hit he nearly fell and Pixal quickly caught him. "Pixal. Nice save, buddy." Max sighed in relief as Pixal beeped. Back on the Balmera Cole and Orchis were having a meal with Kiki's family. "Thanks for the delicious soup. Are these potatoes in here?" Cole asked as he took a sip of the soup. "Grandma's special dish for special visitors. Cave-root for the skin. Cave bugs for the soul." Kiki explained to the two new comers. "Oh, uh thank you for the bugs." Orchis said as Kiki's grandma poured more soup. "Okay, I think thats too many." He said. "So, how many of you are down here?" Cole asked the family of five. "There are thousands here on Balmera. We work and live in these mines." Kiki's father said. "We harvest crystals for Garmadon." Kiki said sadly. "Garmadon. Thats... So sad that he's enslaved an entire planet." Cole said looking at the family. "Garmadon may rule, but we still have family. Thats where true happiness comes from." Kiki's father said trying to keep the mood happy. But then Recx stood up. "Galra will tear our family asunder if they find these ones. Everyone comes to Balmera and takes, but gives nothing in return." Recx said angrily. "In the past, those who took the Balmera's crystals would replenish her with energy. it was an equal exchange. But the Galra only take. Its no wonder we can feel her suffering." Kiki explained as she placed her hand on the Balmera's surface as it glowed blue. She then lifted her hand and the glowing stopped. "I'm sorry that we put everyone in this situation, but the faster we get the crystal and get out, the faster everyone is out of danger." Cole said to the caring family. "We're looking for a battleship-class crystal." Orchis said to the Balmerans. "Battleship-class crystal? Those are most rare. Galra soldiers guard them ceaselessly until their harvest. Your quest is in vain." Kiki's father said to Orchis and Cole. "There is one. Found only weeks ago. It is almost excavated." Kiki said to her family. "Quiet! Even if they could steal the crystal from the Galra, battle patrols wait to take down their ship. These ones have no chance of getting out of here alive, with crystal or without." Recx said angrily. "Okay, so this crystal we need is basically the hardest thing in the universe to get." Cole said to Orchis. "I don't know about the hardest. There is the scultrite mineral found only in the stomachs of giant weblums. Collecting that stuff's no picnic. But, yes, this seems very difficult." Orchis said to Cole.

"You may stay here until Balmera gives another crystal. One that is hidden from Galra eyes." Kiki said Kindly, offering their hospitality. "We don't have that kind of time. I got an injured friend who needs to get into a magic healing machine, stat." Cole said in worry of Jay's survival. "Cole, you fix the pd. I'm going to do some reconnaissance and see if I can come up with another plan." Orchis said as he got up. In the castle Max and Pixal made their way into a hallway with no sentries inside it. He sighed and took off his helmet as he remembered something.

 _Flashback_

The young girl was in her uniform looking into a mirror. "First day of School. Time for a haircut." She said as she picked up a pair of scissors. She held up her hair and the scissors. She closed her eyes and cut. She made her hair exactly like her brothers. In the Garrison Jay and Cole were looking at the list. "I made it! I'm a fighter pilot!" Jay said as he did a little dance of happiness. " _Hasta la_ later Kai! And look your my engineer." Jay said as he placed his elbow on his friends shoulder as they looked at the list. "Cool. Uh, can I do that from the ground?" Cole asked as Jay just gave him a look. "And our communications officer is... Who the heck is Max Gunderson?" Jay asked looking closer at the list. "Right here." Someone said from behind them. It was a teen but short guy about fifteen-years-old. The two walked up to him. "Welcome to the team, Gunderson. I'm Jay, your fighter pilot." Jay said smiling. "Hey, I'm Cole." Cole said as he and Max shook hands. "We got a lot of great times ahead, so we should probably start bonding now." Jay said as he started to talk. But Max wasn't really listening. He saw Wu talking to a commander. "Security for the Galaxy Garrison's mainframe is our first priority. Its been breached once. And by a little girl, no less. It cannot happen again." Wu said as Max looked at him angrily. Wu started to walk towards the three. Max saluted as he walked past. "Wrong arm cadet." Wu said as Jay and Cole saluted the commander and as Max quickly switched hands. He sighed. "Hello? Pizza? Girls? Astronauts?" Jay said to Max. "Sorry, I don't have time to message around with you guys. See you in the simulator." Max said as he walked off. "Whats his problem?" Jay asked before he and Cole walked off. Max walked around the corner saying Wu, Dos Santos, Montgomery, Hedrick, and Hegamen. He was glad none of them knew who he really was. The Daughter of Jack Julien.

 _End_

"You know, Pixal, I haven't always been there for my team." Max said sadly as he put on his helmet. "But this time I WILL be." He said smiling at his small robot friend. They got up and ran down the hallway. "Come on." Meanwhile the mice scurried down the vents to find the Generator room. Back on the Balmera, Cole was working on the pod with Kiki talking to him. "Tell me, what is the sky like?" Kiki asked in curiousness. "The sky? You seriously have never even seen the sky?" Cole said in surprise. "No... but, at night, I sneak up as high as I dare, trying to imagine what it is like." Kiki said as she climbed on top of the pod. "Lucky are you to fly in this machine to worlds far from here." She said with a bit of envy. "Well, it doesn't have to be like this. You can be free, too." Cole said to the young girl. "Free?" Kiki asked. "Yeah, free. It means you can go where you want, be what you want, do what you want. No Galra masters to tel you that to do." Cole explained from what he learned in school as the young girl climbed back down to the ground. "It makes no sense. Garmadon controls everything." Kiki said in confusion. "Nope. No, things are changing. Have you heard of Voltron?" Cole asked. "A Childs tale." Kiki scoffed at the old fairy tale her mother used to tell her. "Its real. I'm one of the paladins, and Voltron is going to defeat Garmadon." Cole said hoping that would give the young girl hope. "You are?" Kiki asked. But then Recx came in. "Stop filling this ones head with your shadow show! The caverns are our home. This will NEVER change. Come." Recx said angrily as he walked off asking Kiki to follow him and so she did what her brother asked. Back in the Castle Ores was at the turbine getting ready again. "Powering Sub panels." Ores said over the radio. "Sub panel energy transducer is go." Cryptor replied to Ores. "Aye, sir. Opening pathway to link with bridge." Ores said as he pressed a button.

But what he didn't know was that Max was climbing up the ladder. "Initializing main Cluster reboot." Ores said. Max opened up a panel and scanned the technology and pulled the screen up on his gauntlet. "Gotcha." He said. He pulled a screen up on the other gantlet and clicked the middle of the map of the turbine. "Initializing complete. I'm set for main power up." Ores said. "The bridge is go." Cryptor said over the radio. "Powering up." Ores said as he powered up the turbine. But Max had other plans. "And up, and up, and up." Max said as he powered the turbine up on full. "I would not wan to be touching a metal surface when this thing overloads." He said as he looked at the turbine. The alarm blared as Ores looked at the screen. "Sir, something is wrong." Ores said. The turbine started to overload. And wen it did Max jumped and grabbed onto Pixal as she flew away from the wall to keep Max safe. Ores was electrocuted and felt to the ground. Max soon got to the catwalk and landed infant of Ores. "You're the one causing all this trouble? A child?" Ores asked angrily. "I'm not a child! I'm a paladin of Voltron." Max said as he had his bayard ready to strike. "Well, let me tell you something, Child. I'm a soldier of the Galra Empire. Nothing stops me but triumph or death." Ores laughed as he got out his sword. He soon ran at Max. Max quickly dodged the swings of the sword and summersaulted and fired his bayard. But Ores grabbed it and flung Max to the ground. "Nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide." Ores said as he raised his sword. Pixal came up behind the Galra soldier and beeped, taking his attention off Max. He quickly slid under Ores and used his bayard to trip him. He nearly fell down the gigantic hole. but then Pixal slammed right into his face making him fall. But he grabbed onto her. "PIXAL!" Max shouted. The small droid beeped as it glowed. Then it powered down, falling down the hole with Ores to their deaths. "NO!" Max said as he ran up to the edge and saw Pixal falling. "NO!" Max screamed. His eyes filled up with tears as he sat up on his knees. But then he heard Cryptor on the radio. "Ores, report in." Cryptor said. Max ran up to the control panel. "ORES IS GONE, AND YOU'RE NEXT!" Max shouted into the radio. "You've slowed me down but this ship is Mine! You will turn yourself over to me immediately!" Cryptor said angrily. "NEVER!" Max shouted. "Well, then, maybe your leader can convince you." Cyptor said. "What do you want?" Lloyd asked angrily. "Your friend wanted to hear from you." Cryptor answered. "Lloyd?" Max asked in worry. "Max? Max, don't listen to-" Lloyd said just before Cryptor charged cup his arm with electricity and electrocuted Lloyd. Max heard the screams of pain from Lloyd as he listened in horror. "No!" Max said as he listened to Lloyd.

"You can make it stop. Turn yourself in. His suffering is in YOUR hands."

Meanwhile, on the Balmera Cole and Orchis were talking with Kiki and Recx. "Is your ship repaired so you may depart our presence?" Recx asked angrily. "Uh, are you saying that you want us to leave?" Cole asked in a bit of confusion. "Yes." Recx answered angrily. "Well, its working, but we can't leave without the crystal. You come up with any ideas how to get it?" Cole asked the Altean. "Actually, yes." Orchis said. A few minuets later Orchis was ontop of Coles shoulders with a cloak on and a Glare drone head. The wobbled around. "I cant believe I'm the legs again. I'm the one who took down the guard. I should get to be the head." Cole complained. "Shh! Legs don't talk!" Orchis whispered as they walked up to the two sentries guarding the crystal. "Oh, hello, gentlemen, shifts over. Boss needs you back at the guard shack." Orchis said. The two sentries looked at each other. "Verify Identification Code." One of the sentries said. "Right. I didn't want to do this, but I'm going to have to pull rank. You guys are in big trouble, right. So, hand over those blasters and ID badges." Orchis said. The two sentries put up their blasters. "Verify identification code or be destroyed." The sentry said. "Okay, okay. I've got it right... HERE!" Orchis said as he pulled the cloak off and it showed the two and Cole started blasting the two droids. Once they were destroyed, Orchis hopped off Cole's shoulders and went over the crystal. He placed his hands on the crystal and it started glowing. "What are you doing? We gotta hurry!" Cole said in worry. "I'm not just gonna pry this out of here like some Galra monster. The Balmera is a sacred being. You have to communicate with it. Let your life forces connect. This is the way it was done in our time." Orchis explained to the paladin. "Whoa. You really know your Balmeras." Cole said. Orchis soon took his hands off the crystal and backed up. The Balmera let go of the crystal and Orchis grabbed it. But it was too heavy. He basically cracked his back. He looked to Cole with a VERY strange look on his face. "I think I'm broken..." He said as Cole sighed. But then they heard the sounds of blasters getting ready to fire. They turned around and saw about ten sentries aiming their guns at the two. "Okay, guys. all right, I hate to do this. but blasters and badges. Come on. Give them up." Orchis said just before he fell over and Cole raised his hands and smiled nervously. In the castle Max listened as Cryptor spoke to Lloyd. "I'm impressed that you managed to escape. Perhaps it would be worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind have your spirit. Of course, they will all end up broken. Just. Like. You." Cryptor said to Lloyd who was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. His eyes were closed. He was broken. He put him through so much torture. He felt as if he was going to give up. "Now that we have Voltron, every planet, every race, all share the same fate." Cryptor said.

" _Quiznack!_ I cant believe they saw through our disguise." Orchis said as he and Cole were locked up in a cell. But then they heard footsteps. "Someones coming." They then saw Kiki walking up and holding a sentry arm. "Kiki?" Cole asked. She placed it on the pad and the door opened up. "Make haste to your pod. The crystal is ready for departure." Kiki said as Cole ran up to her. "How did you get the crystal?" Orchis asked. "I was assigned to take it to the upper levels, but instead I took it down. Soon, they will discover my ruse. Time is short." Kiki quickly explained. "Why are you helping us? You'll get in trouble." Cole asked, worried about her safety. "Because your words touched my heart. I wish for freedom for all Balmera. Perhaps your Voltron can make it so." Kiki said. The three ran out to the pod, only to see Recx and sentries holding up their guns with a fighter behind them. "No. Recx, why?" Kiki asked in anger and sadness that her brother betrayed her. "These two bring only trouble to our family. It was the only way to protect you." Recx said angrily. Cole growled as he got out his bayard, but Kiki stopped him. "No! The Balmera will save us." Kiki said as she placed her hand on the surface of the Balmera and it glowed blue. "Kiki, No!" Recx said as he walked backwards. Rocks came down on most of the sentries. But the ones that were still operational started firing at the three who were running to the pod. Cole put up his shield to protect Kiki from the blasts. But then a sentry fired a grapple and it wrapped around Kiki, bringing her to the ground. "KIKI!" Cole shouted. "GO! MAKE HASTE!" Kiki shouted to her friend. "LET HER GO!" Cole shouted. "NO, COLE! WE HAVE TO GO!" Orchis said as Cole looked at Kiki and then the pod. He got into the pod. "I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU, KIKI! I PROMISE!" Cole shouted as the windshield closed and they flew up. "If we can't shake these patrols, we might be back sooner than we want!" Orchis said as the pod flew out of the tunnels with the fighters following them. Back in the castle the mice had found their way to the Generator room. They jumped onto the sentry making it go crazy, punching its self and shooting its self. They jumped off the droid just before it fell over the rail and exploded. They got to the panel and pressed a button to lower the barrier. "It worked!" Kai said smiling. "They did it!" Aiko said happily as the two ran in. Cryptor was working on the panel and then he saw a camera with Max running through the halls. He turned around to see the green paladin in the doorway. he swung his arm at the paladin as he ran away, and he followed after. Little did he know, that was just a hologram. The real Max ran inside to get Lloyd. He kneeled down and woke up Lloyd. "Lloyd, wake up! Its me, Max." Max said as Lloyd woke up. But then Cryptor grabbed Max with his giant arm. "You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me?" Cryptor said as he squeezed Max and he struggled to get free. But then Aiko and Kai ran in.

Kai drew his sword. "Stand back." Cryptor said just before he felt a laser from a blaster hit him. He dropped Max as he saw Jay holding his blaster. He sighed as he put away his bayard and fell back. Lloyd got up and stated running at Cryptor, but he punched him back as Kai ran up with his sword. Kai swung his sword as Cryptor blocked it. He soon grabbed Kai and threw him. Max soon Ran up and cut off Cryptor's arm. "NO!" Cryptor growled. He ran at the two paladins as Aiko ran to the panel. She quickly started to type something in. Kai swung his sword at Cryptor and he grabbed it. "KAI, NOW!" Aiko shouted. Kai quickly kicked Cryptor back and a barrier surrounded him and the Crystal. "NO!" Cryptor yelled as he banged on the barrier. Soon after Max cut off the bonds, that were binding Lloyds wrists and he smiled at him ash he helped him up. "Jay, are you okay?" Kai asked as he helped Jay sit up. "We did it... We are a good team." Jay said as he smiled at Kai and he smiled back at Jay. Cole and Kai maneuvered through the blasts. "We can't shake them! We're not gonna make it!" Orchis said as Cole quickly looked at the dashboard. He placed his finger over the booster. "Uh, it may turn us into a giant fireball." Orchis said. "Maybe, but it's our only chance." Cole said as Orchis looked at the fighters behind them. "Fine. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Orchis shouted as Cole pressed the button. The booster made the pod fly up in sonic speed, and them flying to Arus. "WE DID IT!" Cole said as they both cheered. The castle was back to its original self. No Galra. No danger. Just the Alteans and the Paladins. They looked at Jay who was asleep in a Cry-pod. "After a day in here, he should be fully healed." Aiko said happily. "Max, we cant thank you enough for all you did. I cant help but feel that you were meant to be a part of our team... but I understand if you want to leave." Lloyd said as he, Kai and Aiko looked at him. Max smiled. "Dad used to tell me how close he was with his crew members. They were like family." Max said as Lloyd smiled at the remembrance of the Commander and Max's father. "Now I understand what he was talking about."

"I'm staying with you guys. Let's stop Garmadon for all of our families."

"Good to have you back on the team." Kai said smiling.

Max smiled back at the people he now called family.

* * *

 **Woo! That was an AWESOME chapter to write. All the suspense. And fluff... Oh my Kawaii~Chan senses are tingling. I can feel shipppinnngggg going onnnnn!**

 **Also I forgot the facts Last chapter so this Chapter will have two facts for each instead of one.**

 **Here we go:**

 **Voltron Fact #1: Hunk's (Cole) real name is Tsuyishi "Hunk" Garret. Pidge's (Max) real name is Katie Holt. Shiro's (Lloyd) real name is Takashi Shirogane (Hence the last name for Lloyd) and they got the name from the original Original Voltron Beast King Go Lion. Just like Hunk's name. Lance's (Jay) real name is Lance McClain. Kieth's (Kai) real name is Kieth Kogane.**

 **Voltron Fact #2: The Voltron creators add little things to pay tribute to the writers. The Big Three are Lauren Montgomery, Joquim Dos Santos, And Tim Hendricks.**

 **Ninjago Fact #1: Brent (Zane) has an ALL actors family. Even his daughter.**

 **Ninjago Fact #2: You can see Kevin and Dan hegamen in the show sometimes. Pick out each of them next time you watch the show.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this AWESOME chapter. And We'll cya guys later. Take care everyone. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp. Hmm... I don't know why to talk about. Also sorry about the wait.**

 **Helllllloooooo my Lovely Warriors and Awesome Paladins! My name is Willow Julien and Welcome to Legendary Defender. Idk what the heck that was xD. So, IDK WHAT TO DO! I have no idea what I have to say. Ummmmm... I do art.**

 **Yes, I'm an artist. I LOVE art. The drawing and writing kind. And singing. I love singing. Also, I have newly gotten past my writers block! Hopefully we can get back on the original stories we were working on soon. Ok, So. IN this Chapter we will be seeing a few Original Ninjago** **Characters. And when I say Original I mean the characters from the show. Also I'm staring this at 6 AM and I'm still half asleep. xD. So there are probably a few mistakes. xD. Ok Lets get to the shotouts and then we'll start the** **story.**

 **HUGE MEGA AWESOME CRAZY SHOUTOUTS TO MY LOVELY WARRIORS, MNC, MOC, LOKI, NORA AND RD! ALSO HUGE AWESOME MEGA SHOUTOUTS TO MY AWESOME PALADINS, MNC, LOKI, NORA, RD AND LEGONINJAGOKAI! Ok, So hopefully you guys enjoy! LETS GO FORM VOLTRON NINJAGO STYLE!**

* * *

 ** Episode 8**

 **Taking Flight**

The Castle was back to normal. It had been a day since they had defeated Cryptor and gotten the Castle back. They were in the Cryo-chamber looking in the pod where Jay slept. "I.. cant tell... If he looks healthy... or not." Cole said looking in. "I think he's breathing weird." Max said pressing his face up against the glass. "Oh come on!" Kai growled as he was about to press a button before Aiko shooed his hand away. "Not yet, a few more ticks." Aiko said to Kai. "How much better is he gonna get in a few more ticks?" Kai asked angrily. "And what exactly is a tick?" Max questioned the Altens time units. "You know, a time slice." Aiko explained. "Like a second?" Lloyd asked. "What is a... second?" Aiko asked in curiosity of the Earthlings time measurements. "Like this." Max said as he took out is phone, went to the stopwatch and showed the princess a second. "I'm not sure. I think ticks are bigger. Orchis, do you have a ticker?" Aiko asked her advisor and friend. "Right here, Princess." Orchis said turning around and taking out a clock type thing. It had four arrows and each arrow lit up in what seemed to be each second. "I think ticks are a bit slower." Cole said looking at the clock. "I cant tell. We'll have to start them at the same time." Max said. "Okay. Ready. Go!" Orchis said as they started their clocks and everyone gathered around the two to see. "Yes, I think we're winning!" Cole said. "Winning what? The intergalactic time measuring competition?" Kai asked in confusion. "Yes!" Cole replied. And no one noticed that Jay was out of the cry pod. He wobbled around a bit and then walked over to the others.

"You guys having a clock party?" Jay asked tiredly as he looked around at everyone. "Aw, Jay you just ruined it! you- HEY JAY!" Cole said and realized that Jay was okay. He quickly embraced him in a quick hug. "What happened?" Jay asked tiredly. "We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Are you able to walk?" Aiko asked as she placed a hand on Jay's shoulder. "Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?" Jay said smiling and Aiko immediately regretted what she just said and turned away.

"There he is."

"Yep, he's okay."

"Classic."

After Jay got changed into his normal clothes he and the others went to the dining hall. "You'd be Cryptors prisoner right now, if not for Max." Aiko said finishing up the explanation of what happened. "Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion if Cole and Orchis hadn't gotten a new Crystal." Max said smiling. "Wow. Thanks everybody. But it sounds like the mice did more than you though." Jay said as he looked around at everybody, then to the mice who were on the table. "I punched Cryptor!" Kai said angrily. "Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off." Jay replied to Kai's comment. "We had a bonding moment. I CRADLED YOU IN MY ARMS!" Kai said thinking that they had made up their rivalry. "Nope. Don't remember. Didn't happen." Jay said asking his head. "So what happened to Cryptor?" He quickly asked, wanting to change the subject. "He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the castle." Aiko answered Jay's question. "Are you sure thats a good idea?" Jay asked, remembering what he did to everyone. How he hurt them all. "He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides, we might be able to get some information about Garmadon from him." Aiko said. "Sooo, Whats the plan now?" Jay asked everyone. "We have to get back to the Balmera and save Kiki and her people." Cole explained to Jay. "Wow, you are really hung up on this lady." Jay said.

"No, its not like that. Look, guys, when you see how Garmadon has treated these people and destroyed their home. They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't even know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a Paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up." Cole said wanting to save his friend. "Then lets get moving. Time to defend the universe." Lloyd said walking off with the others as Jay got up. "Wait. I have something to say first. I need to come clean, and I'm afraid this will change the way you all think about me." Max said then sighed. "Just so there are no secrets between us anymore. I cant "Man Up." I'm a girl." Max said telling her secret. "I-I mean, I can "Man up" because thats just figure of speech I don't actually have to be a man to "Man up." I just have to be tough." She said adjusting her glasses and Jay's face just had shock, confusion and surprise written all over it." But what I'm saying is that-" She said just before Jay cut her off. "Wha- Ho- YOUR A GIRL?! HOW?!" Jay shouted scaring Max. "I've Known for some time. But I'm glad you've shared it with everyone." Aiko said kindly.

"Yeah, I figured." Cole said.

"Oh yeah. Me too." Kai said smiling.

"Wait, were supposed to think you were a boy?" Orchis asked.

"Max, owning who you are is only gonna make you a better Paladin." Lloyd said Kindly as he smiled.

Max sighed and smiled. "Its good to get that off my chest. NOW LETS LAUNCH THIS CASTL SHIP!" Max said smiling as she ran up to the others. "Wait What?" Jay said shaking his head to see if he was imagining things. "Max is a girl and the castle is a ship?!" How long have I been out?" He asked running his head. The five Paladins soon got into their armor and made their way to the bridge of the ship. Aiko stood underneath the crystal and it glowed around her and screens flickered to life around her. Seats soon came up with colors for each of the Paladins, just about five feet from their hanger doors. They sat down and Screens came up in front of them. Two pillars rose up and Aiko placed her hands on them. "Activate interlock." Aiko said. "Dynotherms Connected." Orchis said. The castles blue parts on the spires started to glow with energy. "Mega thrusters are go." Aiko said looking at the screens. "We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark Princess." Orchis said looking up. "Firing main engine for launch." Aiko said as the windshields of the castle cam up around them. The ground shook and the spires moved outwards and the castle started lifting off the ground. The thrusters put all their power in and the Castle flew up into the sky. The Arusians watched as the mighty Castle took flight.

They smiled knowing that the universe will be protected. In another part of the Universe a Galra General was speaking to the Emperor. "Sire, if capturing Voltron is the Empire's number one priority, then I suggest moving the main fleet to its last known location post haist" The General said keeling before his Emperor. "Lord, after many years the Komar experiment is finally ready. We could have more Quintessence at our fingertips than ever imagined. We must test it before moving the fleet." The witch said to the Emperor. "We don't have time for any of your magic. We must move our ships now." The General said standing up. "Voltron is the most powerful weapon ever created. His puny ships will never be up to the task. We must be well prepared for our next encounter." The witch said. The Emperor slammed his hands down on the arm rests of his throne to quiet them Both. The Galra General kneeled down again. "I know better than anyone the power of Voltron. Galyexian has my trust. We will preform her test." Garmadon said to the General. Later the General was speaking to on of the soldiers in his team. "The witch has his ear. Keep sending our author out to any dumb between Planet Arus and Balmera X-95-vox. I will capture Voltron on my own."

The Ship was flying peacefully through space with the Paladins and the Alteans talking inside the grand and beautiful castleship. "Okay, so, when we get there, what do you think? We just roll up and start blasting or have some kind of public address, like: "Attention Galra Turn Yourselves in"." Cole said as he paced and looked around at the other four. "No, Blasting right?" He said. "Cole. Calm down. And Yes blasting." Kai said smiling as he leaned up against a half wall and as Jay and Max sat on the steps. "Its our first big rescue mission, he's excited." Lloyd said smiling. "Excited to see his new girl~friend." Max taunted as she turned off the screen on her gauntlet and bent backwards to look at Cole. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much." Cole said annoyed. But then they heard the alarm going off. "What is it? Are we being attacked?" Lloyd asked as Jay and Max stood up. "No, it seems to be a distress beacon." Orchis said looking at the screen on his control panel. "It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently a ship has lost power." Aiko said looking at the coordinates.

"I wonder who it is." Max said thinking. "Whoever it is will have to wait. Kiki has first priority. We can check back up on them when we're done." Cole said looking at Max. "The Paladin code states that we must help all those in need." Aiko said as she plotted a course to the coordinates of the distress beacon. "Wow. This is so cool! Its like we're space cops on space patrol. Orchis, is there a siren we can turn on?" Jay asked smiling. "Uh, No. but we can record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them." Orchis replied to Jay. "Perfect!" Jay said as he was about to make a siren sound but Lloyd covered his mouth. "Nope, Not doing that." Lloyd said. The castle headed towards the moon. Two aliens with their robot were sitting around a fire. But then they felt the wind of the Castle's engines. It knocked the small robot over. " _Attention Damaged Craft. I am Princess Aiko. We are coming to assist you."_ Aiko said over the speakers. "Whoa. Nice ship." The alien said as he saw the ship land. "Stay aboard and try to get as many of our steams clear of that glare crystal as you can. We'll se who hailed us." Aiko said to her advisor as the small pillars moved down and inside this ship. "Yes Princess." Orchis replied to the princess. The Princess and the Paladins went into a small elevator that took them outside of the ship and down onto its surface. Once the doors opened to reveal the princess and the paladins. They soon walked out as the two stood up and smiled.

"You don know how glad we are to see some friendly faces. Most folks don't want to get tagged up with anyone who's on the run from the Galra." The male one said smiling. "So you guys are fighting the Galra?" Kai asked as the Paladins and princess walked up to them. "Well I don't think Garmadon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us. But we do what we can. I'm Ronin, this is Skylor and our cyber unit REX." Ronin said as he pointed to the two behind him. "Hi." Skylor said smiling. And Jay was practically drooling at the sight of her. When Max was excited to see the robot. Jay and Max quickly ran over to the two. "Cool Robot!" Max said as she looked at the robot. "Hi. Names Jay." Jay said as he introduced himself, in a flirtatious way, to Skylor. "Was your ship damaged in a fight?" Lloyd asked Ronin. "Yeah. We've really been through it with the Galra." Ronin answered. "Parts are hard to come by. We were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. if you hadn't picked up our distress beacon I..." Ronin said just before he was cut off by the princess.

"We're happy to help. I'm Princess Aiko of Altea. And from now on you wont be alone fighting the Galra. You'll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side." Aiko said as she motioned to Kai, Lloyd and Cole. Ronin sighed and looked over at Max and Jay then looked back to the princess. "Okay." Ronin said in a bit of confusion. "I don't think they've heard of us." Lloyd said. "It has been the thousand years." Kai responded. "Voltron?" Jay asked. "Five robot lines that combine into this big robot...guy." Jay said trying to explain and failing horribly. "Sounds impressive. I'd love to see it. Or, or him. Them..." Ronin said still confused as heck. "Why don't we get to work on your ship, I'm sure we all have places to be." Cole said in a bit of a rush. "Sure." Ronin said smiling.

Ronin opened the side hatch to his ship and revealed the mechanics of it. "Pretty much our whole flax and assembly is shot. I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours, I've never seen anything quite like it." Ronin explained and obviously impressed with the castle. "I'm sure we can get you back up and running. Give Cole a list of what you need. Orchis can show you where to find it." Aiko explained as Jay was being flirty towards Skylor and Lloyd punched him in the shoulder and Jay just looked at him as Skylor giggled. "Okay." Cole said in a bit of suspiciousness. "We'll go with you. Don't want you carrying all that yourself. Come on guys." Ronin said as he walked towards the ship, but then Cole pushed him back. "Uh, I don't think so. You can just wait out here." Cole said in a bit of protectiveness. "Cole don't be rude." Aiko scolded. "Yeah, mind your manners. There are ladies present." Jay said just before he smiled and made finger guns at Skylor and Lloyd just sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Oh but doesn't anyone remember the last time we let our defenses down? Someone kinda set off a bomb. Remember Jay. You were almost killed." Cole said being protective of his team. "Oh yeah..." Jay said remembering.

"Coles right. Sorry, but we have to be cautious." Lloyd said as he walked up. "Hey I don't take it personal." Ronin said smiling as REX printed out a paper. "That's how it is out here. You've gotta look out for your own." He said as he grabbed the paper and as Max snuck up beside REX and touch him, and scaring him. "Your doing a good job big man." Ronin said as he handed Cole the paper. "Yeah, Thanks." Cole said looking at the paper. Soon Ronin, Aiko, Kai and Lloyd were sitting around the campfire. "My planet was destroyed by the Galra and I was taken captive. I managed to escape but..." Ronin pulled up his pants leg and showed a metal leg and tapped it. "...Not before I lost something." He said sadly, remembering what the Galra did to him. "I know exactly how that feels." Lloyd said as he looked at his Galra arm. "Well, I hope there are some parts in here that will fit." Cole said pulling up a big box of spare parts. "You know, to get your ship moving."

"Great! Thanks." Ronin said smiling at Cole. "So what can you tell us about Garmadons forces?" Aiko asked sitting down as Max rode REX in the background laughing. "Where are they concentrated?" Aiko asked. "Well his command ship sits right in the center of the Empire." Ronin explained as Max was still riding on REX but only screaming this time. "He mostly calls the shots from there and get his minions to do the dirty work. Depending on who's closest. This is the territory of a real nasty bugger named Cryptor." Ronin said recalling the Galra General. "Oh, We've met." Kai said as he leaned against some boxes with his arms folded. "How far are we from the center?" Lloyd asked. "We're way out on the fringes." Ronin said just before Cole walked up. "Hey sorry to interrupt but I think you guys are kinda keeping Ronin from working." Cole said in a rush ash everyone looked at him. "Its just that we're kinda in a hurry. A hero names Kiki saved my life and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people. You understand." Cole said. "Sure." Ronin said getting up. "Sorry." he said as he patted Cole on the shoulder. He opened the box and took a look at the parts. "Cole, We're gonna to get going soon but I think Ronin has some information that could be helpful to us." Lloyd said Kindly to his friend. "Not for nothing but I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him. I think we gotta leave him with a box of parts and say _Adios Amigo_." Cole said quietly to Lloyd before Ronin turned around. "Hey bud! Sorry, but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe. About yey long?" Ronin asked. Cole sighed. "On the way." He sighed as he walked back to the ship.

Lloyd smiled as he, Aiko and Kai walked up to Ronin. "So are there more freedom fighters? Any kind of organized resistance to the Galra?" Lloyd asked. "Only those who haven't been colonized yet or the lucky folks like us who manage to escape some how." Ronin explained. "Well we're gonna change all that." Kai said. "Thats good to hear. but I gotta warn ya, its pretty bad out there. You don't know what your up against" Ronin as he turned to his ship to get working. As the four talked Jay was talking with Skylor. "I mean, there are only five of us in the entire universe so, I guess you could say its kinda a big deal." Jay said being flirty towards Skylor. "I don't understand. The lions are ships? Are they like flying statues that you ride on?" Skylor asked as she sat on top of a box. "No, no, no. Their magic. But also super scientific and advanced. And they fly crazy fast and have all these incredible weapons." Jay said thinking about how cool the lions really are. "Really the entire castle is just insane. I wish you could see it." Jay said smiling at Skylor. "Yes. Its too bad we're not allowed inside. I'd love a tour from one of the knights. But I guess the big one's in charge huh? You have to obey his orders." Skylor said as she looked at Cole carrying a box. "Who, Cole. I don't have to listen to him." Jay scoffed as he smiled. He took Skylor's hand and lead her to the castle. He first took her to the bride and opened the doors and Skylor gasped in amazement. "This place is incredible!" Skylor said looking at the place.

"Yeah I guess." Jay said smoothing back his hair. "You get used to it" He said with a flirty smile. "But its SO gigantic. It must take you forever to get to your lion." Skylor said looking at Jay. "Oh, you'd be surprised." Jay said smiling. He soon was on his biplane traveling to his lion with Skylor's arms wrapped around his shoulders and chest. They laughed and as she hugged him he had a slight blush on his face. They soon made it to the lion and for some reason Skylor was holding Jay. "Pretty slick right?" Jay said flirting with Skylor ONCE again. "Unbelievable! Take me on a ride around the moon?" She asked eager to ride in the lion. Jay blushed and looked at Skylor. "We should probably get back to the others." He said. "Yeah, your right. Maybe Kai will give me a ride." Skylor said. "No! Well hold on a second! Whats the point of having the lion if you cant enjoy it right! GIDDY UP BUDDY!" Jay said as he pressed a few buttons and pushed the lever forward and the lion flew out of his hanger. Cole saw that Jay had gotten out the lion and that Skylor was gone. "Oh Jay." He said a bit annoyed. "Aw, let them have their fun. Thanks to you This thing is just about ready so we're gonna be on our way soon. Too many light years on that guy I guess." Ronin said just before he got back to working on the ship. "Yeah." Cole said, still a bit suspicious of Ronin and Skylor.

Meanwhile the Galra ship was right above a planet. Four large and thick whites combined in the center as the druids and Galaxiyen in the center floating pedestal. Garmadon was watching what was about to go down. "Begin the ritual." The witch said. The druids stated forming their magic. "Druids of the four directions! JOIN US!" The witch said as they shot their magic into a orb that Galaxyien was forming. She soon shot the magic down into the wires and a giant purple orb of magic formed under the ship. And the peaceful planet was in danger. The animals eating its red grass saw light blue streams of light coming up from their planet. The grass was fading and wilting away. It soon was gone. The Blue streams of light floated into the purple orb. And once all the streams of light were inside. The orb disappeared. The planet was dead and gone. Soon to be destroyed. "The Komar experiment was a success." The witch said as her pedestal floated up to where Garmadon was standing in front of a device that held the blue magic. "We have gained an entire planets quintessence. A feat that would have normally taken us years."

"Most impressive." Garmadon said impressed with his witches work. "This will revolutionize the way we advance throughout the Galaxy. Mining and colonizing planets is a thing of the past. With this much power available at our Wim, We can now spend all our time hunting down and capturing Voltron."

"Look! A Kinetic spring! Lets land over there!" Skylor said smiling as she pointed to the spring. "The minerals reflect off the water creating a rainbow." Skylor said as the Lion flew towards the spring as summed the water making a wake that made a giant wave that had a rainbow on it. "Wow. Is there anything you don't know?" Jay sighed smiling. Skylor smiled a pressed a button on her bracelet making a light blink. Ronins bracelet was blinking too and he smiled as he jumped to the ground and closed the hatch. "I think this thing's just about ready for a test flight!" He said running to the entrance of the ship. "REX! Come co-pilot for me!" The small robot got into the ship with Ronin. "Be back in a tick." The ship turned on and flew off.

"So? You wann see how fast I can climb this tree?" Jay asked as Skylor giggled. "Aw you are cute. Lemme show you something. Give me your hand." Skylor said as she held out her hand. Jay grabbed it then Skylor put something on both of his hands and pushed him against the tree, making a rope form around it. "Whoah. This is, uhh..." Jay said trying to get out. But then he heard a ship. He looked to Blue and he saw Ronin's ship picking up the blue lion. "Skylor whats going on?" Jay asked in confusion. "Sorry, Jay. Maybe we'll meet again." Skylor said as a rope came down and she grabbed it. It pulled her into the ship as Jay was basically crying. Once this ship left he looked around for his helmet and saw it wasn't next to him. "Oh, Quiznack." He said angrily.

"How many ticks have they been gone?" Max asked as she sat on a box. "I don't know. I hope they didn't break down again." Aiko replied to Max. "Something aint right." Cole said angrily. Jay was reaching for his helmet with his foot. He finally got it and flung it up next to his head. "Guys? Hello? A little help!" Jay said over the coms. "Jay?" Lloyd asked as he, Kai, Max and Cole put on their helmets. "Lance? Are you alright? Whats going on?" Lloyd asked worried about Jay. "Well...I'm kinda chained to a... a tree." Jay responded. "I knew it!" Cole sad angrily. "And I think Skylor and Ronin just stole the Blue lion." Jay said. "I KNEW IT!" Cole shouted. "Where are they?" Lloyd asked knowing that they probably were probably taking the lion to Garmadon. "Uh... Space." Jay answered. "Uh-huh! I never trusted those guys! Right from the beginning!" Cole said angrily. The four paladins soon went to the bridge and were soon speeding down the zip-lines as Cole started ranting. "Okay, I mean, first it was just a feeling in my gut, you know. but when I was replacing that thermal pipe, the pipe was cracked but none of the hardware around it was damaged." Cole ranted. "Okay we get it!" Kai said, obviously annoyed. They soon jumped down into their speeders.

"I mean, if the thermal pipe is cracked then obviously hello, the entire assembly should be totally roasted!" Cole ranted. "Okay We get it!" Kai said annoyed as the others started to get annoyed. "We should have had to replace the entire undercarriage factor so right then and there I was like positive! Foul play!" Cole said angrily as they got into their Lions. "OKAY WE GET IT!" The paladins shouted annoyed. The Lions soon flew out of their hangers to get the Blue Lion back. As the Paladins ran after them Ronin made contact with the Galra General. "Commander Prousk. My name is Ronin. I understand your offering a reward to anyone helping capturing the Voltron Lions." Ronin said to the General on screen. "That's correct. Do you know where they are?" Prousk asked looking at Ronin. "I know where the blue one is. Its in my ship." Ronin answered. "Excellent. Bring it to me and you'll have your reward immediately." Prousk said to the Bounty hunter. "Just a tick. You see, me and my friends have a bit of a checkered past. Some stolen merchandise from the Galra empire may have fallen into our possession without us knowing about it." Ronin explained. "Well I'm sure a full pardon can be arranged for the brave souls who bring Emperor Garmadon a Voltron Lion. Is that all?" Prousk asked.

"We'll take the reward, too." Skylor said. "Of course." Prousk said. "Alright. We're on our way." Ronin said just before the screen shut off. He stretched and leaned back in his chair. "I almost feel sorry for those Voltron folks. Seemed like a nice bunch." He said looking at his girlfriend/ partner. "If your feeling guilty, you can turn yourself in. Stealing from the Galra carries a life sentence." Skylor scoffed as she went over to her position."They don't seem that nice." Ronin said. As they did that, Prousk spoke with his lieutenant. "Send the nearest fighter squadront to the area o the transmission. I'm not trusting some bounty hunter with our prize." He ordered.

Ronin, Skyor and REX were all at their stations when they heard an alarm go off. A screen showed up and it showed four colored dots following them. Another screen came up showing the Lions. "No way." Ronin said as he took the ship off auto pilot. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Theres no way we can out run those lions." Skylor questioned her partners antics. "Not in the open. Good thing the Solar astroid belt is right up here and I know that like the back of my hand." Ronin said smiling as he piloted through the astroid belt. The Lions were soon stopped by the field of asteroids. "We'll never get through this asteroid field!" Max as as she was worried that they wouldn't be able to get the Blue Lion back. "Maybe I can just bust through!" Cole said as he piloted the Yellow lion to the asteroids and slammed right into one of them, but that only mad it worse. "NOPE THAT WAS WRONG! That was a bad idea." Cole said, regretting what he just did. "Kai, your the only one that could possibly fly through this. We need you buddy. Get in there and flush him out." Lloyd said smiling. "You got it! See you on the other side!" Kai responded to his leader. The other three started to fly around the asteroid field as Kai flew in. He maneuvered through the field with ease. Jumping from one rock to another then running up the side of one. He saw that the one he was running up and another asteroid was about to make a sandwich out of him and he saw Ronins ship. He Pushed one lever forward and flew out just before it was a rock and Red Lion sandwich.

He finally got above Ronins ship. The bounty hunter got an alert on his screen. "No way... Get on the blasters! Take him down!" Ronin ordered. "Copy." skylark said as She and REX manned the blasters. They started shooting at Kai and he doged and maneuvered through the blasts. He Shot a laser from his mouth cannon. He kept on doing it over and over as they shot back. "This kid can flat out fly." Ronin said, impressed with Kai's piloting skills. "He's gaining on you!" Skylor said. Ronin made a sharp turn infant of an asteroid. Kai nearly hit it but he pulled the handle of the right lever up and pulled back quickly to avoid hitting it. He quickly formed a small blade in Red's mouth and threw it at the blasters. They exploded and the Ship went out of balance for a second. "Blasters are off line!" Skylor should to Ronin. "We gotta get out of here!" Ronin said. They soon tried to make a get away But Kai wasn't having it. He shot a laster from the Lions mouth cannon and shot one of the thrusters, making them explode, and making the ship spin out of control. But Kai caught up to them and latched onto the ship. He pushed the levers forward and the lions thrusters acme on, slowing the spinning. The Other three lions found them and The Paladins were not happy. The two bounty hunters sighed in anger.

"YEAH!" Kai laughed happily. "Hey Jay. Got your lion back." Kai said smiling happy that he was able to help his friends. "Thank you Kai. Now can you come and unchain me?" Jay asked smiling, thinking of his friend. "Whats that? I- I uh, your cutting out. I- I cant hear you." Kai said playfully to his friend. "Oh come on, I thought we bonded!" Jay said a bit annoyed, when Kai didn't answer. "Kai? Buddy? My man?" Jay asked and Kai still was playfully snoring him. They soon got the Bounty hunters back to the moon. They had rescued Jay and the Blue Lion. "Since your ship REALLY doesn't work now... You'll have to wait here for a rescue." Kai said looking at the three who were ashamed of themselves. "Thanks... for sparing our lives." Ronin said, the most ashamed of all. "Now that these guys are dealt with, lets get to the Balmera and save Kiki and her family." Cole said.

"You may not believe this, but... hope you do stop Garmadon. Its a life time of fighting the Galra that... lead me to where I am today." Ronin said as they turned to him.

They soon walked back to their ship and were going to go Save another. But in the Galra empire, The witch was planning something. "All this Quintessence will turn you into the strongest, most horrifying fighter EVER crated."

"One that even Voltron wont be able to defeat."

* * *

 **Ok! So I hoe you guys enjoyed that and sorry about the long wait. Its really fun to write and I have been doing a few things over on me other account. And yea. Also, something may be coming out soon. A crossover perhaps that will combine into all my favorite fandoms. Maybe... Just maybe... And maybe a person we all know and Love will be in it. Try to spot his name in this... HAU[FJISADHSFSAJBDSDSYAGGFIUTHJKHUJIKLOKIHGFTTYGYTYHJKIUGT6TRFTYH. That give you an** **me what you think it is. Now I've got to write chapter 9! Cya Guys later! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellllloooooo My Paladins and Warriors! So, This was a pretty fun episode to write! So much action and adventures and so many funny things! And... Only four more episodes in this season after this. Then onto season 2! So much more character** **development in season 2, and three so much action and adventure and so much of the ninja and Oh my god I cant wait for season 5 to come out. Also, January 13... It was (Hunk) Cole's birthday. Now on March 1st we will be Celebrating (Shiro) Lloyd's birthday. My babies grow up so fast. -Cri- I love them so much XD. Ok I am going insane.**

 **Ok, So Lets get going with the shoutouts. HUGE MEGA AWESOME SHOUTOUTS TO MY AWESOME WARRIORS, MNC, MoC, LOKI, RD AND NORA AND HUGE MEGA AWESOME SHOUTOUTS TO MY AMAZING PALADINS, MNC, LOKI, RD, NORA, PIXELATED NINJA'S (Sorry if I spelt it wrong, pls correct me if I did), COOKIE MONSTER AND LEGONINJAGOKAI! So, I hope you enjoy episode 9.**

* * *

 **Episode 9:**

 **Return of The Balmera**

* * *

After what seemed like hours of drifting in Space, they finally were able to see the majestic creature known as the Balmera. The Castle of lions was heading towards it to save its inhabitants. "We'll be arriving at the Balmera soon. Liberating these these Balmerans from Garmadon's grasp will not be easy." Aiko stated as they continued forward. "So whats the plan? We go in there and just, POW POW POW! And free the prisoners?" Jay asked as he made laser gun noises and made guns with his hands pretending to shoot. "What was that noise?" Kai asked in confusion and annoyance. "Laser guns." Jay replied smiling at Kai. "No Jay, I think you mean..." Cole said just before he made his own version of laser guns moving his hands like a giant cannon. "That sounds like fireworks." Jay said looking at Cole. "Technically there more like, Ba-cho, ba-cho, ba-cho!" Max said as she made her two hands into a tiny gun and pretended to fire. "Okay, enough with the bad sound effects." Lloyd said, acting kinda like a dad. "Besides, Its more like BLAM BLAM BLAM!" Lloyd said as he joined in with the fun. And everyone disagreed with what Lloyd had said.

"Paladins Focus!" Aiko ordered. "Besides, we cant just shoot at the Galra. This Balmera, its like, alive. and from what we've seen it doesn't look very good." Cole said looking at the scan of the Balmera on the giant window. Only its core was healthy. The Crust was Dead and crumbling. "Yes, Its an atrocity what the Galra have been doing to this grand Beast." Orchis said sadly. "Stealing its crystals. Its very life force without ever preforming the energy rejuvenation ceremony to heal it." He said zooming in on the Balmeras surface. "After seeing Kiki's people enslaved, it made me realize how bad Garmadon really is. And we're the only one who can stop him." Cole said to his friends. "Okay, so we cant go into the tunnels guns blazing. Plan B: We figure out how to draw the Galra up to the surface and battle them out there." Lloyd explained.

"Wait! I know! If we attack all this big mining stuff on the surface, the Galra troops will have to come out to defend it. Then we beat them up, head down into the tunnels, Voltron saves the day." Cole explained to Lloyd. "But how will we know how many are left down in the tunnels?" Kai asked. "We can track the Galra an the Balmerans using Bio Thermal Life Indicator Point Technology." Aiko explained as she pulled up a hologram of a small device. "Oh! BLIMP Tech!" Max said looking at the hologram as she adjusted her glasses and As Aiko looked at her in confusion. "Its an Acronym." Max said as she Looked back at the Princess. She then stood back up straight and smiled excitedly. "One of you will have to fly around the Balmera and drop sensors into the shafts on each side. Then We'll be able to see where the Galra and the Balmerans are. There are already sensors built into your suits." Aiko explained as she pulled up a huge map of the Balmera. "I can do it. I just modified the Green Lion with the invisible mazes cloaking ability. I should be able to fly around unnoticed." Max said to the team. "Thats their main power generator!" Orchis said as he pulled up an image of the Generator on the Balmera. "If you take the down it will severely weaken their defenses."

"We'll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support. With the Castles defenses weakened from Cryptor's crystal, we wont be of much help to you." Aiko said scanning the Ship again as the map of the Balmera disappeared. "I'll take out the power Generator. Kai, Jay, Cole: You take out these big mining rigs around the area." Lloyd ordered. "YEAH! Okay lets do this! Lets go kick some alien butt!" Cole said excitedly. The castle descended into the Balmeran atmosphere as the Paladins got to their hangers. Lloyd got into his lion and grabbed the controls as he looked out to the small light. The Hanger shoot lit up, signaling that they were ready to launch. Jay got a few of his controls ready and smiled. "You think the balmerans will have a parade for us after we've freed everybody?" Jay asked as a screen came up wit Kai in it. "Its not about the glory, Jay. Its about freeing prisoners from Garmadon." Kai said to Jay. "Oh, I know, I know. But still-" Jay said just as he was cut off with his lion flying though the hanger. He still ant used to it. They flew out of their hangers and down to the Balmera.

The Paladins flew down through the clouds and soon the alien mining rigs started shooting at them. The the massive star-shaped one charged up and shot star shaped shots at the paladins. They quickly dodged the blasts. "This is it. Get your heads in the game!" Lloyd ordered his team. "Remember: The Balmera is a living creature. Make sure you pinpoint only the Galra installations and not its surface!" He reminded the paladins before they split up to fight. Max quickly started to fly over the Balmera. "Initiating Cloak." She said as she turned on cloaking on the Green Lion. She dropped the sensors into the mine shafts and they started to scan the Balmera. Jay quickly flew towards the rigs firing his tail cannon while he was in a spiraling motion. He hit most of the Rigs while Cole rammed into the ones Jay shot. Lloyd was flying over a ravine looking at the cannon. "How do I take this thing down?" He asked himself. And The Black Lion answered. A screen showed up. "Whats that?" He asked as the screen showed a blade in the lions mouth. "Jaw Blade? Okay. Lets do this!" He said smiling as he pushed both levers forward. The lions yellow eyes glowed and a blade formed in the lions mouth. He flew towards the rig and started to slice the laser cannon ones. He flew up before they all exploded.

Max soon finished dropping both sensors into the Caves. "Sensors delivered!" She reported to the Princess and her advisor as a scan of everything and everyone on the Balmera came up.

The Giant cannon kept firing at Kai and he dodged every shot. He was about to fire his mouth cannon at it, when the lion shot fire out of its mouth, hitting the middle of the, melting it. Kai smiled. "Whoa did you guys just see that?! I've got fire power!" He said smiling, excited with his new power. "Hey I want that." Jay whined. But the Balmera still wasn't safe yet. The cannon started to fall towards the Balmera. "Oh no." Kai said. Cole quickly flew underneath the cannon to push it up. He put his thrusters on full. "Hey! We cant let this thing hurt the Balmera!" Cole reminded. He was struggling to keep it upright. "I think my lion knows what to do!" Jay said as he let the lion do its thing. The Lion opened its mouth and shot a ray of ice, covering the cannon and keeping it upright. Luckily Cole got out of the way, not to be frozen over by the Ice. "Aw snap! These rays are super cool, just like me!" Jay said laughing.

"Great job team!" Lloyd said to his team as they landed on the ice. "Where are all the troops? They're not coming to the surface." Kai asked. "Yeah. I remember seeing a lot of Galra guys down in the mines." Cole said as a screen of him showed up on Kai's dashboard. "We've located a hanger full of Galra fighters just below the surface! Someone has to take those out before they can launch." Aiko reported to the Paladins as she looked at the scan. "They're luring us down, but we have no choice. Kai, Jay: You guys hit the hanger. Cole: head to the prison and rescue Kiki and the other Balmerans. Max and I will track down the Galra soldiers." Lloyd ordered as they took off to complete their next mission.

"Yes Sir!"

"Ten four!"

"On it!"

"Lets do this!"

Meanwhile in the Galra Empire, a commander was waiting for good news. "Commander Udrik. We have word from the troops on Balmera X-95-VOX. The informants were right. Voltron is there." The Lieutenant said to his commander. "Excellent. Everything is going according to plan." Udrik said smiling. "How do you wish to proceed? Should we inform Emperor Garmadon?" The Lieutenant asked. "Contact Sub-Commander Bruik. His fleet is awaiting my command. Tell him its time to attack. I will update the Emperor." The commander said smiling. The Black Lion landed on the surface of the Balmera in the mine shaft. Lloyd went into his pod and went into the tunnels as the Lions particle barrier went up to protect itself. Kai and Jay made it to the hanger and got out of their pods. They were just above it so they wouldn't be seen. "The entire hanger is only being guided by a few sentries." Kai said just before he took out his bayard and it formed into a sword. "Lets go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your jets Kai!" Jay said as he pulled Kai back and he just looked at Jay annoyed. "Don't you remember all that stuff about this Balmera thing being a sensitive animal." Jay said looking at Kai. "Oh right." Kai said knowing that Jay had a point. He tried thinking of another plan. "Yeah. So we cant just blow things up like a phyco!" Jay said. "Oh you've got a better idea?" Kai said annoyed. "I do." Jay said smiling. We sneak into the control room to shut the bay doors. That'll try the ships in." Jay explained knowing he was right. "That-" Kai was about to protest when he realized that Jay in fact had a better plan. "Actually... is a better idea." He finished. The two slowly and silently walked across the beam connecting the cave wall to the control room. As Kai and Jay were shutting down the Bay doors, Cole was going through the tunnels looking for the prison.

"Aiko, Orchis. Whats my location? All these tunnels look the same I cant remember where the prison is." Cole said to the two Alteans in the castle. Orchis looked at the map of the Balmera and found Coles yellow dot. "Your on the right path. Turn right at the next tunnel. Once you get there you'll have to disable the energy doors. Be careful: It looks like its heavily guarded." Orchis instructed the Yellow Paladin. Kai and Jay were now in top of the control room getting ready to continue with their plan. "No, No! Its over here!" Jay whispered angrily at Kai. "I Know what I'm doing." Kai quickly shot back at the Blue paladin. He got out his sword and cut a circle above the Sentry. it looked up just before Jay slammed down on the metal crushing the drone underneath him and the circular pice. "Keep an eye out for those guards. lets see if I can figure out a way to shut the hanger doors." Jay said as Kai jumped down.

Kai went over to the window while Jay looked at the control panel. "Uhh... Nope... Maybe..." Jay said as he looked at the buttons. "Uhh..." Jay just started pressing random buttons now. "I don't know what I'm doing here. Its all Galra gibberish." Jay said as Kai went over to the panel. "Let me see." He said as he pushed Jay away from the panel. H looked at it and Placed his hand on the handprint. it instantly started to shut the hanger doors. "Whoah! How'd you do that?" Jay asked looking at Kai. "I just put my hand on the handprint." Kai replied. Cole was speeding down the tunnels looking at his map that Aiko and Orchis had sent him. He finally came to the energy door and the sentries started to fire at him. He jumped out of his pod and got out his Bayard. It formed into the Giant yellow cannon. He shot back and with only a few shots he destroyed the sentries. "That was Way too easy. I definitely don't have a good feeling about this." Cole said to himself. He picked up one of the Sentry arms and placed the hand on the scanner. The door powered down. He ran through the tunnels searching and he found Kiki's family. He opened the door with the sentry hand and Kiki's family looked up and saw him. "Cole! You have returned!" Kiki's father said as the family got up to greet him. "I promised I'd be back. We're here to help. Where's Kiki?" Cole asked. "Our life may not have been perfect but our family was whole. Your arrival has left us imprisoned and torn apart. As soon as your attack started they took her away to the core of the Balmera. For all we know. She could be gone for good." Recx said angrily still sitting down as Cole looked at him in worry.

"Paladins! Are you there. The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels. It looks like their going down towards the center." Aiko said as she looked at the map and saw the Galra symbols near the center. "They must be heading to the Core of the Balmera. Thats where their holding Kiki." Cole said as he quickly ran to his pod with Kiki's family looking in worry. "Their drawing us into an ambush. But we don't have a choice if we want to save Kiki. We have to follow." Lloyd said as he was speeding down the tunnels in his pod. "Jay. Kai. Get to the core. I think were gonna need everyone together to get through this fire fight." Lloyd ordered the two. "Copy that! We're on our way!" Jay said through the coms. They got up and just before they left, Kai sliced the control panel and ran out. once the two were out and the door was closed, Jay shot the scanner to get in, like in the movies hue always used to watch. They soon were heading to the core in their pods.

Max was going through the tunnels when she came across a tunnel that was too small for her speeder. She swerved so she wouldn't crash into it. She opened the roof of her pod and looked at the tunnel. "Looks like you're in an are where the tunnels are too narrow for your speeder." Aiko stated to the Max. "Yea. Proceeding on foot." Max said as she jumped out of her speeder and ran into the tunnel. She was walking through the runnel when she heard footsteps. "Someone's here." She said as she hid behind the turn. "Looking into it." Aiko said to Max. As the shadows got closer and the footsteps became louder she got out her bayard. She was about to attack. "MAX NO! THOSE ARE BALMERANS!" Aiko shouted as Max saw who the people were. It was a group of young children. She sighed and put her Barad away and held up a hand showing that she was not going to hurt them. But then the ground beneath them began to shake. The kids ran but one tripped and Max saw that a rock was going to fall onto of her. Max ran and jumped at the Balmeran pushing her out of the way and using her jet pack as a booster so neither her or the Balmeran would get crushed. She helped the Balmeran to her feet as she was hugged by her brother and sister. "Don't worry." Max said to them reassuring them.

"Hey team! Be careful! The Balmera is VERY unstable." Max said to her team as Kai and Jay were running through the tunnels. They came across some sentries which started to fire at them. They quickly jumped out of the way and behind two rock pillars. They could hear the moans of the Balmera as the lasers hit its surface. "Their shooting and destroying the Balmera! We've gotta do something!" Kai said to Jay. Jay was nearly shot by a laser himself. "Well we cant shoot back! It'll only make it worse!" He replied to Kai. Jay looked at the sentries and saw that their were beams running across the top and there was a space big enough above them to fit someone. Then he saw a ladder behind Kai. He started making these weird sounds as he pointed to Kai then the sentries. Kai just shrugged in confusion. He looked at the Sentries, then at the beams and then behind him. He pointed to the ladder before climbing up it. Jay was just annoyed at this point. He stepped out where the sentries could fire at them. "NA-NA-NA PO PO!" Jay taunted. The sentries fired as Jay hid behind his shield. As the sentries were distracted Kai jumped down bringing out his sword. He destroyed the sentries and threw his sword at the last one destroying it. Jay smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Cole ran through the tunnels with his bayard screaming. He finally got to the core. He saw Kiki hanging from her wrists from the ceiling with a muzzle. "Kiki! Your alive!" Cole said thankfully. She looked up and tried to shout but the muzzle stopped her. Cole shot at the ropes tying her wrists to the ceiling. She fell and Cole caught her and using his jetpack to lower both of them to the ground as The other paladins ran in. "Where are the Galra? If this is an ambush, thy should be here waiting for us." Lloyd asked as Max ran in. The doors closed behind him and Max. And Just as Jay and Kai walked in the doors closed. "Not an ambush. More like a trap." Cole said looking around as Kiki took off the muzzle. "Whatever it is, keep your guard up." Kai said as they used their jetpacks to jump down safely. "The Galra. They gained Knowledge that you would return to the Balmera." Kiki explained to the paladins.

"How?" Max asked the Balmeran. "I know not. But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait." Kiki said sadly. "Who could have possibly known that we were coming her to save Kiki?" Lloyd asked Kiki, wondering if it was a Balmeran. But Cole realized it could have been only one person. "Ronin. Those liars must have told Garmadon." Cole said angrily. "We have to figure out how to get out of here." Lloyd said to his team. "Wait! We have a giant castle-ship hovering in the sky! Aiko, can you please come get us." Jay said to the team. "How do you expect her to do that, genius." Kai said angrily to Jay. "I don't know! Maybe they've got teleports or something." Jay replied to Kai's statement with another thing he remembers from an old movie he used to watch. "We're quiet occupied at the moment!" Aiko said to the team as they castle shook. Fighters were shooting at the particle barrier. "We're completely surrounded by Galra ships and are under heavy fire." She said as an alarm blared. "Princess! Our particle barrier wont last much longer!" Orchis said to the Princess. "Paladins! You need to get out of there as soon as you can!" Aiko told the group.

"This is it! We're gonna die in here! I can say bye bye to that parade." Jay said pretending to cry. "Get it together guys. Aiko, we'll get there as soon as we can." Lloyd said replying to the Princess. "Perhaps my people can help us get out." Kiki suggested. She placed her hand on the glowing orange thing in the center. "This is how we communicate. The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends a message to those in the tunnels." She explained to the Paladins. "Are you sure someones gonna be able to hear your...Hand... from all the way down here?" Kai asked Kiki. "The Balmera will deliver the message." Kiki said as she closed her eyes. The Paladins watched as the area below Kiki's hand started to glow gold. Kiki's family was walking through the tunnels saddened. But when They heard the Balmera Recx stopped and knelt down, placing his hand on the surface. "Its a message from Kiki." He said as his family turned around. "She's alive!" His father said thankfully. "The Paladins of Voltron went to the core of the Balmera to save Kiki. And Now they are all trapped!" Recx said knowing that it was his fault. "Then we are all doomed." His father said sadly.

"This is all my fault. I conspired against them and because of MY actions Kiki was imprisoned. The big yellow one was right. if we ever hope to be free, we MUST take action." Recx said to his family. "But how can we rise up against our Galra overlords?" His father asked Recx. "What choice do we have? They have stolen all of the Crystals from out Balmera. Our lives are worthless to them now." Recx explained to his father. "But Balmerans have never fought." His father said sadly. "You taught me, 'without family we are NOTHING'. The Galra have Taken Kiki! How can we do nothing while the Paladins sacrifice EVERYTHING to save us! We MUST do our part!"

Meanwhile in the Galra central Command, Commander Udrik was kneeling before Emperor Garmadon. "Lord Garmadon. I have news to report." Udrik said to the emperor. "News that will likely please you my emperor."

"Proceed."

"I have the Voltron Paladins trapper on a Blmera in the Jafino star system. I have ordered a fleet to capture the lions and destroy the Altean Castle." Udrik said to Garmadon. "You fool! You dare make plans without informing me." Lord Garmadon said angrily. "Forgive me Emperor. But I saw an opportunity and I took it. For the Glory of the Galra empire." Udrik said. "I suspect your seeking your own glory Udrik. But you do not realize Voltron's power!" Garmadon said to his commander.

The Ships kept firing at the Castle when Orchis saw a few leave and go down to the Balmera's surface. "Their heading down into the tunnels!" Orchis said wondering why. But then he realized. "Their going to steal the lions!"

The ships flew down into the tunnels. "Paladins! The lions are in danger! You MUST get back to them immediately." Aiko said to the Paladins. "Princess... somethings locked onto us." Orchis said, his voice having a hint of fear. Soon a giant battle cruiser came out of hyper speed coming face to face with the Altean castle. Aiko looked at it in fear. "Paladins do you copy? There's a battle cruiser locked onto us. If it fires with its Ion cannon. I don't know if we can survive." Aiko said to the paladins who were still trapped in the Balmera. "We're trying Aiko. Kiki's pressing her hand against the wall which apparently sends vibrations tp the other rock people who vibrate back or something. Hand talking? I guess the answer to your question is yes we copy." Jay said to the princess through the coms. "Kiki. Are you sure the Balmera is sending your message?" Lloyd asked. But Kiki didnt respond. Her family was outside of the doors. They placed their hands against the wall and the Balmera closed the walls crushing the door. The Paladins and Kiki looked to where the sound came from. They saw Kiki's family walk through where the door once was. "Recx!" Kiki said happily. "We must make haste! We know a short cut through the tunnels!" Recx said. The paladins followed the family. "Aiko stand by. We're on our way up." Lloyd said to the Princess.

The ships had the lions in their grasp. "Paladins hurry! Their taking off with the lions!" Aiko shouted. Lloyd yelled as he put his pod into full speed. The hatch opened up and he got into the lion. The Black Lion's eyes glowed red and the particle barrier vanished in what seemed to be an explosion, destroying the ships. He flew out of the mine shaft. "Guys? Did everyone make it to their lions in time?" Lloyd asked. The other four lions flew out of the mine shafts meeting up with Lloyd in formation. "Come on Lloyd." Jay laughed as the other lions flew in different directions. "Who do you think your dealing with? A Buch of Amateurs?" Jay said only to run into a pole.

"You really want me to answer that?"

"No..."

"LETS GO!" Lloyd said as they lions flew off to fight the fighters starting to shoot at them. Kai, Max and Jay all used their mouth cannons to destroy the fighters while Cole, he just rammed into the fighters making them explode. and Lloyd used his jaw blade. The whole sky seemed to be filling up with explosions. More fighters came. Kai used his magma ray while Jay used his Ice making them all explode as Cole flew through the explosions Grabbing a fighter, ramming it into three before throwing it so it could explode. He Looked up to see three fighters firing at him. "Cole witch out!" Max shouted as she blocked the fires with her shield on the lions back. "Gotcha covered!" Lloyd said as he sliced the ships with his jaw blade. Cole sighed in relief. "Thanks guys!"

The Galra battle cruiser started to charge up its ion cannon. "Its charging it's Ion cannon!" Orchis said looking at the battle cruiser. "Divert all Shields to the bow!" Aiko ordered. The barrier soon moved to the front of the ship. The Ion cannon fired at the Ship hitting the barrier. Alarms started to blare inside the castle. "PALADINS I NEED YOU IMMEDIATELY! FIVE MORE TICKS AND WERE FINISHED!" Aiko shouted to the Paladins.

"OKAY TEAM! LETD FORM VOLTRON!"

"YEAH!"

The Black Lion roared as it started to form the head of Voltron. The front legs fold into the body as the lion stood up straight. The Red and Green Lions legs folded in as they formed the Left and right arms of Voltron. The Yellow and Blue lions flew as they started to form the Legs. They folded up and formed the legs. Gears locked in. They were already. The Black Lions mouth opened revealing the face of Voltron. It made one final move to make sure all gears and machinery were in place. Voltron was formed.

Voltron flew up to the castle. They grabbed the battle cruiser and put all max power into the thrusters. They shouted as they used their strength to move the battle cruiser. Orchis looked up. "Right now's our chance Princess!" He said to Aiko. Air brought up the screens. "Full power on the blasters!" She said as she aimed the blasters at the cruiser. "LOCKED ONTO TARGET!" She shouted as she locked onto the target. "FIRE!" She said as she pressed the button. The Particle barrier disappeared. And a giant blue laster fired from the ship. Recx and Kiki watched as the laster flew through the sky. The paladins soon moved out of the way so they wouldn't be hit by the laser. It destroyed the battle ship. It exploded and destroyed all the fighters with just the shock wave. The Paladins cheered for the princess.

"YEAH!"

"NICE SHOT PRINCESS!"

"YEAH! THE PARADE IS BACK ON!"

"THE GALRA FLEET AND ALL SENTRIES ON THE BALMERA HAVE BEEN DESTROYED!" A Galra said over the PA. "NO! How could this be!" Udrik shouted as he heard the the plan had failed. "Lord Garmadon! I will do all that I can to recapture Voltron for the Galra!"

"SILENCE UDIRK! I have plans that you cannot comprehend."

The Paladins soon landed back on the Balmera after the fight. "Mission accomplished." Kai sighed happily. "And just in the tick of time. The Castles defenses are battered and will need to fully recharge." Aiko said as she typed something in. But then the Alarms went off. "Theres an unknown object incoming! its about to crash into the Balmera!" Orchis said to the princess and the Paladins. It soon crashed into the surface of the Balmera. "What the heck is that?" Jay asked as he looked at the strangely familiar object.

"Trouble." Lloyd replied.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that! I certainly enjoyed writing that. There were many funny parts in that. Also (You don't have to) I challenge you to put your own imitating gun sounds into your own story! Ok. Thats all for now. The team and I need to get some rest. Also Keep watching th Olympics! Lets see who wins! Now I gotta fly! Take care! bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLLLLLOOOOOOOO MY AWESOME PALADINS AND AWESOME WARRIORS! So I have to get working cuz I want to get this season finished before Voltron season five comes out on March 2nd. Just three more episodes after this episode. Then we move onto season 2 which will be a pretty epic season. We will be taking day breaks in between episodes cuz we need to work on the chapters and other stories! Speaking of which, I'll come back home should be coming back soon! So keep your eyes out for that! SO yea! Also. How are you guys liking the Olympics. Which team are you rooting for. I am rooting for America since i live here. Also soon a story for Kai may be coming out. Little hint: Tony stark.**

 **Ok! So lets get on with the Shoutouts! HUGE MEGA AWESOME Shout outs to my amazing and lovely warriors: MNC, MoC, Loki, RD and Nora! ALSO HUGE MEGA AWESOME Shoutouts to my awesome paladins: MNC, LOKI, PIXELATEDNINJAS, COOKIE-MONSTERZCOOKIES, RD, NORA AND LEGONINJAGOKAI! Hope you enjoy this Episode!**

* * *

 **Episode 10:**

 **Rebirth**

* * *

The paladins looked at the ship that had just landed on the Balmera. It was just like the ship that landed on Arus with that gaint creature inside of it. "Oh no..." Max said looking at the ship. "Please tell me there's not a giant monster inside. Please tell me its empty. Or full of space cake, one of those two, either one is fine!" Cole said panicking. "I dont think its a Cake factory, Cole." Jay said to his friend. "If its the same kind of monster that attacked us on Arus, we already know how to beat it." Kai said to the team. He quickly put his bayard into the slot and locked it in, forming the sword, while Max formed the Shield. They got in a stance, ready to attack. "HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Lloyd shouted to the team. The ship soon opened up to reveal a giant robot human lizard with what seemed to be eyes on its arms. It looked up and turned on, looking at Voltron. It soon charged up the laser cannon on its chest and fired at the Paladins. Max blocked the fire with the shield as they were pushed back.

"Its not candy!" Cole shouted. "AND its not the same monster!" Jay shouted back trying to keep his focus on not falling. They quickly moved out of the way so the shield wouldn't break. "WE NEED TO DRAW ITS FIRE AWAY FROM THE BALMERA!" Lloyd shouted to his team. They kept dodging the shots from the cannon. But then the monster flew up and shot the cannon down at Voltron. They luckily blocked the fire with the shield. They flew away so they wouldnt be killed. But the monster kept firing at them. When they flew at the monster Kai swung the sword at the monster, but it dodged it and fired at them with a laser from the eye, hitting them and nearly toppling over onto the surface of the Balmera. Luckily Cole and Jay put on the thrusters so they wouldnt fall. It kept firing at them as they flew off. It kept following them, and firing the laser at them.

Once they turned around, Max blocked the shot with the shield. "We cant hold out!" Jay shouted. "My lions weakening!" Max said trying to keep focused. "If the shield sustains structural damage we're done for!"

"MAX IS RIGHT!" Kai shouted.

"Oh, Max is right! I'm the one who said we cant hold out!" Jay said angrily getting distracted. "JAY! WATCH YOUR FOOTING!" Kai shouted trying to get him focused again. Jay backed up into a small hill, making them fall as the Shield broke. "Okay. Team Voltron, disband." Lloyd groaned, ordering the others. Voltron soon disbanded into the five Lions it originally was. "Everyone evasive maneuvers!" Lloyd shouted to the others through the coms. "It cant shoot us all at once!" Soon the monster raised his arms and shot lasers out of the eyes on his arms. "Okay, it can do that too." Lloyd said trying to think of something. As the monster was busy fighting the paladins the Princess decided to take the chance she had. She shot a laser through the clouds from the ship. It looked at them and shot a laser out of one eye. The Alteans tried to keep their balance as the ship shook. Aiko looked up, "Where does Garmadon get these beasts from, and how do they keep finding us?" She asked.

"Princess! The particle barrier wont sustain for much longer! its still not at full strength after that blast from the galra ship!" Orchis said to Aiko. "Kai! Try to draw its fire! i'm coming in from above!" Lloyd said to Kai. "Roger!" Kai replied to Lloyd as he flew towards the monster. He tried using the Lions magma-beam, but it was no use. It did nothing to the monster. It fired in the direction of Kai and he quickly moved out of the way as Lloyd flew down. He was about to use the lions mouth-cannon but the monster surprised him and fired at him using one of the eyes on its head. Lloyd quickly pulled back on the controls and the lion dodged the beam. "We need to find its blind spot!" Kai shouted. "I dont think thins thing HAS a blind spot! it has a thousand eyes!" Max replied to Kai's statement.

"LASER EYES! LASER EYES!" Cole shouted as he dodged the lasers. "WHAT DO WE DO?! Fighting this thing is like fighting an entire fleet at once!" Max shouted. "I think we've got to aim for those laser eyes and take them out!" Kai said flying next to Max. "We'll cover you from up here!" Aiko shouted to the Paladins. The princess soon shot lasers, from the castles particle barrier, at the monster. It soon shot aat the catsle with all the lasters it had. "We've lost the spectral generator! Going to reserve! THERES A FIRE IN VIN BAY THREE! SURPRESSES ARE ON! SURPRESSERS ARE OUT! PRINCESS THE CASTLES BEING TORN APART!" Orchis shouted panicking. "WE'RE TAKING HEAVY FIRE UP HERE! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" Aiko shouted as the alarms blared. "Princess, pull back, Get out of its range Now!" Lloyd ordered the princess. "We will not abandon you." Aiko said to the Black Paladin. "Your not abandoning us, we're about to pull back anyways." Lloyd said to Aiko. "We are?" Cole asked his leader. "We cant hold out. We have to. Lions! To the mine-shafts, Its the only place where the monster cant get us." Lloyd said.

"Roger That!" Max said as she flew down into the mine-shafts. "Heading into orbit!" Aiko said as she pulled out of the Monsters range. Kai, Lloyd and Cole flew into the same one as Max and Jay flew into one. Cole, Lloyd and Kai got out of their lions and ran up to the Balmerans that were standing in front of the entrance to the cave."What is happening?" Recx asked the Paladins. "There's a monster up there that Garmadon sent to destroy us." Kai responded to Recx's question. "A monster? Will Garmadons savagery never abate? Perhaps out people were never meant to be free." Kiki said as he father hugged her. "Kiki, dont give up. Garmadons power grows with every planet he conquers, but weakened by every being that fights back." Cole said, making sure that the young girl never game up hope. "Fight back? Against a monster like that? How?" Kiki asked in worry. "I don't know if we can beat it. Tell her Kai." Cole said looking to his fellow paladin. "Can we?" Kai asked in a bit of confusion. "Yes we can! This is our first mission and we aren't going to fail. We can beat it. We just need some time to come up with a plan." Lloyd said to the Balmerans and his teammates. "See. Told you we can. Thanks Lloyd.¨ Cole said smiling. But soon the ground shook and they could hear the loud moaning of the Balmera. "Do you guys feel that over there?" Cole asked Jay and Max through the coms. "Yeah we feel it." Jay said to Cole as he and Max looked around.

"Its that sound again. What is that?" Max said. The ground started to crack beneath them. Kiki's grandmother placed her hand on the Balmera's surface in sadness as the family gathered around her. "That great noise comes from the Balmera its self." Our home crumbles beneath our feet. The Balmera is dying." Recx said in sadness. "Aiko, Orchis. Are you there?" Lloyd asked through the coms. "Lloyd, we're here." Aiko replied. "The Balmera-"

"We already Know." Orchis said cutting off Lloyd. "Our scanners show the life energy draining from the Balmera." Orchis said as he looked at the scan. Max quickly pulled up the scan on her gauntlet. "How does that happen?" Max asked. "Removing crystals from the Balmera is like removing a vital part of the mighty beast. The Balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy. But the Galra's greed may have cost this Balmera its life." Orchis explained sadly to the Paladins. "So whats gonna happen?" Cole asked as he looked at the scan hovering above Lloyd's gauntlet. "The core will collapse, destabilizing the entire skeletal structure. Anything or anyone remaining on the Balmera at that point will be crushed into dust!" Orchis replied as Lloyd looked at the scan in worry. "How long before its core collapses?" Lloyd asked. "Probably a matter of hours. The mighty organism willingly gives itself to all, but not all return its kindness." Orchis said.

"Then our time is short." Aiko said looking up. "We'll evacuate the planet. We need to get all of the Balmerans to the Castle of lions before the planet implodes." A screen soon came up with Cole and Lloyd on it. "Okay, that sounds like a good plan, but how on Earth do you plan on landing the castle with that monster thingy on the surface?" Cole asked just before another screen came up with Max on it. "You'll need a distraction." Max said. "We'll engage the beast in our lions. With it distracted, Aiko and Orchis will land the Castle and load all of its citizens." Lloyd said.

"OR we can load Balmerans into our lions, a few at a time, and shuttle them to the ship! You know. No engaging ferocious laster-eye guy. How long would that take?" Jay butted in. "Days. Weeks." Orchis Said to Jay. "We only have Hours." Kai said as he butted in. "Look, we don't have to beat this thing. We just need to bit it away from the ship. Provoke and evade." Lloyd said coming up with a plan. "Ok, heres the thing. I'm worried that we're gonna be really, really good at the Provoking part and, then like, REALLY bad at the evading part. But if this is what it takes, to save Kiki and everyone on the planet, Then I'm in." Cole said looking at his leader. "Can you contact the other Balmerans?" Kai asked Kiki and her family. "I can, but I know not what they'll say." Kiki said to the Paladins. "Leave the planet? Our home?" She asked in worry. "Its the only option." Aiko said. "I'm coming down."

"Princess, No! Its too dangerous!" Orchis said to Aiko. "Someone HAS to be there to lead these people out." Aiko said to her advisor. "Your coming down?!" Max asked. "That thing will spot your pod and blow it to pieces!"

"Let me worry about that. You just focus on keeping the creature distracted."

The lions soon flew out of the mine-shafts and towards the beast. They started to attack. And as they attacked the monster attacked. And as they Flew away it flew after them, shooting at the Paladins. "OKAY, WE"VE PROVOKED! TIME TO EVADE!" Cole shouted as he pushed the levers forward, evading the shots. Aiko had her helmet on and ran to the airlock. She got in and got onto her small pod. "Princess! We've lured the monster away! Its time!" Lloyd said to the Princess. "I'll contact you all when I'm on the ground." Aiko said through the coms. "Be careful out there." Orchis said over the PA as the airlock opened up and the Princess flew out into space towards the Balmera. "Is that Aiko?!" Jay said in surprise as he looked to the small pod. The monster looked at the princess's pod and started to charge up its laser eye on its heard. "We've got to protect the princess!" Cole said as he flew towards the monster, but it shot him with the laser, stunning him for a few seconds. The Black Lion jumped on the monsters back, getting its attention on him. It was about to Shoot at Lloyd, when Jay froze the monsters head.

The monster shot its two laser eyes to break the ice and then Fired at the paladins again. Aiko flew down into the tunnels. once she was nearly on the ground she pulled the pod into a horizontal position and kneeled on top of it, slowing her decent. She landed on the surface and quickly got off the pod. "I'm on the ground." Aiko said to the Paladins and her advisor. "Hurry! I don't know how long we can hod this thing off!" Lloyd yelled through the coms. The Princess made her way over to Kiki and her family. "Kiki. I'm going to need your help." Aiko said to the young Balmeran. "Princess?" Kiki asked as they felt the ground shake. "Have you contacted the other Balmerans?" Aiko asked as she placed her hand on the wall. The family looked to one another. "What is it? Whats going on?" The Princess asked in concern. "All Balmerans give thanks for the kindness you and the Paladins bestowed upon us. But, Alas... We cannot take leave of our home." Kiki said sadly. "What?" Aiko asked.

"If our great Balmera's life cycle is because of us, then our desire is to stay with it until the end." Kiki said looking at her family. "But you'll never survive." Aiko said sadly as she looked at Kiki's family. "We've contacted the others and all agree. Its not right that you risk your lives for us. Please, away. We ask for no more guilt and Shame upon us." Recx said to the Princess. "It is our wish. The wish of all Balmerans" Kiki said. "No. I wont give up on you. I wont give up on any of you. No matter the circumstances." Aiko said standing her ground and making sure that no one gave up hope. "But we do not ask this of you! Please!" Kiki said sadly to the princess. "I have heard your words. Now let me speak mine. I want to talk to the Balmerans. Can you get a message to them from me?" Aiko asked as Kiki's grandmother got up and walked over to her. "There is no need to speak for you. You have a unique power within. The Balmera will carry your words." She Sid pointing to Aiko's hand. Aiko looked to her hand and saw the surface beneath it glowing blue. She gasped as she pulled her hand away. "Speak your heart child. All can hear you." Kiki's grandmother said placing Aiko's hand back on the wall. Aiko took a deep breath and closed her eyes and started to speak.

"Balmerans... This is Princess Aiko. You do not know me, but I am here to help. I know what it's like to watch your home planet die. For I come from Planet Altea, a planet that has been long destroyed by the Galra. But I Refuse to give up! You ALL have the same choice. You can decide now: To devote your lives to making sure this never happens to another Planet. I am eternally sorry for what has happened to the Balmera. But I BEG you, do not let its dying be in vain. Honor the Balmera's Death by REFUSING to give up! Join me in my fight against the Galra."

Kiki's Grandmother placed her hand on the Balmera's surface. "Your words have touched our hearts."

"Thank you..."

"No.. Thank you. YOU given us reason to hope again!"

"Everyone! Head to the caves just under the surface!"

Orchis looked at the map and saw the Balmerans all moving to the same Places. "Princess! Your speech must have worked! The Balmerans are moving towards the surface!" Orchis said smiling. Aiko and Kiki's family all ran through the tunnel and out to the open. "Orchis! We're just beneath the surface! Traingulate my position. This is your landing Zone." Aiko said to Orchis. "Yes Aiko. Readying ship!" Orchis said as he lowered the ship down to the surface. "Castle of Lions coming in! Paladins! How are you holding up?"

Kai was dodging lasers led and right, trying to not get Shot again. "I think we've got him pretty distracted. Are the Balmerans in position?" Kai Asked the princess. "They're making their way to the top!" Aiko said as she looked into the mineshaft. She saw Balmerans climbing up the lasers, running across the beams and helping each other. Soon the Balmerans gasped and looked into the sky in awe to see the Castle of Lions. It soon landed on the surface of the Balmera. The small Elevator decended down and landed on the surface. "BRING THEM OUT! HRRY NOW!" Orchis shouted to the princess. Kiki helped the Princess up and the ground started to shake. Rocks and Ladders fell into the cavern. The Balmerans were trapped. "NO!" Aiko shouted as she watched what just played. "ITS ON THE VERGE OF COLLAPSING!" Orchis shooed as he ran to the princess. "WE HAVE TO GO!"

"But the Balmerans!" Aiko said to her advisor. "They are trapped! What can be done?! Time is short!" Recx said as the ground shook beneath them once again. The Paladins kept on trying not be shot down by the gigantic monster. "Every hit weakens the Balmera, Have you evacuated yet? Whats going happening?!" Cole asked the two Alteans. "The Balmerans are trapped! Just keep distracting that beast!" Orchis responded to the Yellow Paladin. "Uh, do you want us to distract it by dying, because thats whats gonna happen!" Cole said to the Altean. "Guys! Remember when I said we didnt have to beat it?" Lloyd asked the other Paladins. "Yes! I remember that!" Cole said quickly "Well we might have to beat it!"

The Princess looked down in horror. The rocks had blocked the Balmerans only way of escape. "We're lost! All are trapped with no chance for escape!" Kiki said her voice breaking in fear as she fell to her knees. "We cant give up!" Aiko said as she kneeled down to meet the Balmerans gaze. "But what can be done?" Kiki asked as she saw something blue glowing next to her. She looked to where the glow came from and saw it was from the ground below the Altean ship. "The Balmera... the ground beneath your mighty ship appears healed. Its essence thrives. But how?" Kiki asked as Aiko looked to her ship. "The Castle!" Aiko said. "Not just the Castle. But YOU as well." Kiki's grandmother said pointing to the ground below the princess. "Its true! Your Altean energy combined with the ships crystal has revitalized this part of the Balmera." Orchis said as the ground beneath the princess glowed brightly. "Thats it! Maybe we CAN perform the ceremony you spoke about! We can save the Balmera!" Aiko said smiling as she stood up with Kiki. "What Ceremony?" Recx asked in confusion. "In the days old, when Alteans were given the gif to of crystals from a Balmera, We would repay its sacrifice by preforming a ceremony." Orchis explained as he remembered how King Ezor preformed the Ceremony. "A sacred Altean would reinfuse the Balmera with Quitessence. In this way we had a symbiotic relationship."

Aiko walked over to Orchis and placed her hand on his shoulder. "The Galra have only been taking. Its time that we give back." Aiko said to her advisor. She, Orchis and Kiki's family all walked over to the Castle. They stood under the mighty ship. "I can connect with the crystal on the bridge, and use the castles power as a amplifier." Aiko said as she walked onto the glowing part of the surface. "When your father preformed the Ceremony it was on a much smaller scale. I beg you. To heal an entire planet, It could take more energy than you posses. You may not... Live through it..." Orchis said in worry of the Princess's Life. He was worried that he would fail King Ezor. Aiko looked to him. "I know your scared for me, Orchis. But I MUST try." Aiko said to her advisor. The Balmerans placed their hands on the surface of the Balmera and Closed their eyes. All the Balmerans did. A bight beam shot down onto Aiko as she looked up and closed her eyes. Orchis gasped and looked at the princess. As the Ceremony progressed the Paladins were flying away from the Beast, trying to get it to shoot at them and not the Balmera, and to try to figure out a way to beat it. It shot lasers at ten and they broke formation and dodged the lasers shooting at them. Lloyd flew back at the beast and shot a laser from his mouth cannon.

The other Paladins were flying around Shooting at the beats as well. It soon used all of the laser eyes from its arms and spun around shooting them. "Guys! This isn't working! We'll never take this beast done in our lions." Kai said after he was shot with a laser. "Well, forming Voltron didnt work either." Max said.

"Not without some way to shoot all those laser eyes at once." Jay said looking a the monster. Soon a Bayard slot appeared on Coles dashboard. He looked at it in confusion. "That weird." Cole said trying to figure out what it meant. "What are you trying to tell me?" Cole asked his Lion. He got out his bayard and looked at it. "Guys! Guys, somethings happening here! I-I think theres a way to take down all those laser eyes at once!" Cole shouted to the team. "Well what is it?" Max asked her friend. "Do you remember how Voltron formed that sword with Kai's bayard? I think my Lion's telling me, I can do the same thing with my bayard!" Cole said through the coms. "Are you sure?" Kai asked his teammate. "Lets find out. FORM THINGY!" Cole shouted as the put the bayard in the slot and locked it in. But nothing happened. "It didn't work!" Cole said. "Because we didn't form Voltron yet." Lloyd said. "Oh right! Yea, I know." Cole replied.

"Guys, whatever we're planning, let hurry up and do it!" Max said as she looked out the window. The monster shot a laser at her but she luckily dodged it. Soon the monster looked to the Altean castle. It was getting ready to shoot a laser. "We've gotta defend the castle!" Lloyd said as he looked at the Castle. "Everyone follow me!"

"FORM VOLTRON!"

The Black Lion roared as it started to form the head and body. The front legs folded into the body as the lion stood up. The Red and Green Lions started to form the arms. The legs folded in and they were soon flying towards the Black Lion like torpedos. The Blue and Yellow Lions Started to form the legs. The legs formed in to the body as they folded upright. Gears were locked in. They were ready. The Black Lions mouth opened up to reveal the Face of Voltron. It made one last movement to make sure all the machinery was locked in.

The monster formed a giant ball of lasers and was aiming it straight at the Castle. But luckily Voltron shot it before it could fire. The Paladins landed on the ground and Cole formed a giant shoulder cannon. The monster formed the giant laser ball again. It shot at Voltron as it shot back with the giant cannon. The Paladins tried to keep their focus. "Its not enough!" Lloyd growled as he tried to keep his focus. "We'll have to try something else!" Cole said as he pulled back on the left control stick. The green laster shot just next to the castle, almost hitting it. Orchis tried to keep his balance when the wind from the blast nearly knocked him over. The monster shot its lasers at Voltron and they quickly moved out of the way. They dodged the lasers, but when they looked back at the monster, a screen shoed up on Coles windshield. It had the monster with all its laser eyes circled. "Are you guys seeing this?" Cole asked. "Roger that." Kai said looking at the screen. "Lets see what this thing can do." Lloyd said.

"ENGAGE!" Lloyd shouted as Cole formed the cannon again.

They shout the cannon and all the lasers shot right at the laser eye, stunning the beast. Cole soon unplugged his bayard from the slot and the cannon disappeared. Aiko was connecting with the crystal, the Castle, the Balmera, and the Balmerans. She kneeled down and placed her hands on the surface Quintessence ran across the surface of the Balmera, and its surface lit up Bright Blue. The Paladins watched in awe. "Guys! Looks!" Lloyd said as he looked at the surface. The quintessence ran across mountains, hills and rock formations. It was beautiful. Once the Ceremony was finished the Light disappeared.

The monster looked up and shot a laser at Voltron. The robot flew away to avoid getting hit. The paladins flew at the monster and Kai was about to strike. He growled as he pulled one control stick back and pushed the other one forward. They punched the Monster, making it go flying across the surface. The Balmerans in the tunnels watched as the monster flew over the ravine. It landed on the surface dead.

The light retraced back to the Princess and once the light beam was gone, Aiko fell to the ground tired. Kiki quickly ran to the princess and held her in her arms. "Princess, Are you alright?" Kiki asked as Orchis ran over to her in worry and as Voltron disbanded. The lions soon landed on the surface. Aiko ground as she opened her eyes. "Did it work?" She asked weakily. Recx hand his hand on the Balmeras surface. "Yes." He answered. "The Balmera lives. It thanks you." The Paladins soon ran to the princess. They gasped as they heard a rumble in the distance. They saw the giant monster get up. "No..." Aiko said in horror as it aimed its laser at the castle. Soon the ground dunk in beneath the monster and it a giant crustal started to form around the monster. It roared as it was engulfed in crystal. "No... Way..." Cole said in surprise as he looked at the giant crystal.

"The Balmera just saved us." Orchis said as he looked to the princess. The princess looked to the surface and gasped in happiness. "Look at the crystals." She said as she saw Crystals spiking out of the ground. "Oh, Who's a good Balmera!" Aiko heard Cole say. She looked over to him and saw him petting the Balmera. "You are! Who ate the big monster, you did. Yes you did. Yes you did." Cole said as Kai, Jay and Lloyd just looked at him in confusion. "Dude. What are you doing?" Kai asked in confusion. "What? Its alive and it woves my scratches." Cole said as he continued to pet the Balmer. Kai just held the bride of his nose wondering why he teamed up with him.

Later that night, the Yellow Lion was on a hill looking over the Beautiful Balmera. Kiki and Cole were siting on the Lion looking at the Balmera and its beauty. "Thank you, for honoring your vow to return." Kiki said smiling at the Paladin. "I should be thanking you." Cole said as he smiled at the Balmeran. "YOU made me understand whats most important." Cole looked down and then to the beautiful green sky that was full of stars. "Garmadon and his Galra empire are destroying Lives..." He looked to Kiki and smiled. "I'm a part of a team that can change that. I know that now." Kiki smiled and then saw a bright light coming from the horizon. "What s that?" She asked. Cole looked to the beautiful sunrise that was happening on the Balmera. The suns rays made the crystals seem to dance and shimmer.

"Its the Dawn of a new Day..."

* * *

 **I Hope you guys enjoyed that. I definitely did enjoy writing it. I ship Coki. Along with Hunay. And so many other ships. Now I said that I wanted to get this season finished by the time that season 5 comes out, but I don't think I'll be able to. XD. So, Idk when the next chapter will be out, but I assure you that it will be soon. Also my one year anniversary is coming up. So I may do a rewrite of a story that I have on here. Also I am going to announce to you what the big writing project that we have been planning to do for a wile will be, tomorrow. Also its snowing at it too cold. XD.**

 **FACT TIME!**

 **Voltron Fact: Hunks real name is actually Tsyoshi and he is actually Samoan**

 **Ninjago Fact: Every season except for Season 8 has always had a Weekend Whip played by The Fold**

 **Now I gotta take off. Goodbye my friends! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLLLOOO PEEPS! VOLTRON SEASON 5 IS HERE! And we are Almost done with this season. Just two more episodes. The trailer for season 2 Should becomming out after Season 1 finishes. Also Voltron season 5 has probably already come out when I post this. I am so Excited. Also an explination for the new series should be comming out soon. So yea. But I am super excited to bring you this episode. Now lets give our shoutouts. And this came out about a month after season 5. -sighs- I seriously need to get to work**

 **HUGE MEGA AWESOME SHOUTOUTS to MY LOVELY AND AWESOME WARRIORS: MNC, MoC, RD, NORA AND LOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKIIIIIIIII! ALSO HUGE MEGA AWESOME SHOUTOUTS TO MY LOVELY AND AWESOME PALADINS: MNC, RD, NORA, LOKI, PIXELATED NINJAS, COOKIE MONSTERSCOOKIEZ AND LEGONINJAGO KAIII! Hope You all enjoy! I am also gonna post the Voltron Season 1 trailer soon, just because i didnt before and I want to give you the trailer. Hope you enjoy this Episode! And Voltron belongs to Dreamworks and Netflix and Ninjago belongs to the respective owners. I only own the OC's.**

* * *

 **Episode 11:**

 **Crystal Venom**

* * *

"I loved the smell of the Mountain Junieberries in the early morning breeze." Aiko sighed as she picked a bright pink flower. "As did I, Aiko." King Ezor said to his daughter as the Space mice stirred Aiko's tea. "Remember the summer berry festival? People would come from all over Altea for the harvest." Aiko said as she sat in a group of flowers. She looked up to holographic image of her father and smiled. "I remember how the Berry juice stained your favorite dress. You were so upset." Ezor Chuckled. Aiko laughed at the memory. "It took forever for mother to calm me." Aiko said before she looked down in sadness. "I miss Altea so much... I miss you father. I wish it didnt have to be this way." Aiko said as he voice started to break. "I know Aiko. But as leaders, we have to do what is right for our people. Even if that means great sacrifice." Ezor said looking down at his daughter. "I know, Father. Thats what you always say." Aiko said just before the door to the holodeck opened up revealing Orchis running in. "Princess, there you are. What are you doing up and about? You should be resting." He said as he ran to the Princess and King. "Oh, Orchis. Can' I stay?" Aiko asked her advisor.

"The Balmera rejuvenation ceremony took alot out of you. Come along now, to your room." Orchis said as he helped the Princess to her feet. "Get your rest darling. I will be here for you when you're well." Ezor said smiling at his daughter. "I love you, Father. I'll see you soon." Aiko Sid smiling at her father. She walked out of the holodeck and the landscape of Altea disappeared along with King Ezor. Meanwhile Max was in the hanger with her lion typing something on the computer. She had everything hooked up to the Galra crystal. But she soon heard Orchis over the PA. "Max, Please come down to the detainment room." He said as Max looked away from her computer. She groaned and walked to the detainment room, sluggishly. The Paladins and Orchis were all standing in front of pod that held the Galra Cryptor.

Orchis was placing little circular devices on the pod, none of the Paladins were very interested in this. Well Everyone except Max. "Okay, guys, Cryptor's almost all hooked up. But, look, I have to warn you, This technology was used to keep Altean Memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners." Orchis said as he walked over to a small pod next to the one Cyptor was in. He pressed a few buttons on a keyboard that showed up. "Orchis, we understand this isn't what the technology was meant for, but if we can extract Cryptor's memories, we may gain valuable intelligence on Garmadon's troop locations." Lloyd said to the Altean as he kept an eye on Cryptor's pod. "Yeah, and then we can just be like, "Knock-knock." "Who's there?" "The Avenging fury of Voltron, son!"" Jay said smiling.

"Fascinating. So, how exactly does this work?" Max asked as she pressed her face up against the Glass of the small pod. "As the memories are extracted, They're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-Storage strands." Orchis explained to Max as she lived her face off the glass to look at Orchis. "When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship." Jay said knowing that the thought was possible. "The Amount of information in your brain, can be stored in a paper airplane." Kai said dryly not looking at Jay, Instantly snapping him from his thoughts. "Oh, yeah? Well, the amount of information you have, Kai, could be..." Jay said trying to think of a good come back. "Yeah?" Kai said raising an eyebrow, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. "Uh... It's less than what I have!" Jay said angrily. "Oh, good one, Jay!" Cole said smiling at his friend.

Lloyd looked back at the three annoyed. He sighed then looked to Max. "So this is how you incorporated King Ezor's memories into the castle of lions?" Max asked Orchis who was still setting up the pod. "Precisely, but its never been attempted on an unwilling participant." Orchis said as he finished up. He and Max stepped back and watched with the other Paladins. The pod lit up. "Uh, is this whats supposed to be happening?" Cole asked in confusion and a bit of worry. "Lets give it some time." Lloyd replied to Coles question. The Paladins and Altean waited. Soon the minuets turned into hours. nearly everyone, but Lloyd, was nearly asleep. Well Cole was asleep, standing up. He soon fell over though.

Another Hour passed.

Jay and Cole were sitting on the ground, tired as Orchis checked the pod. Boredom had taken over Max. Kai had moved to the pod across the halls from Cryptors and leaned against it. And Lloyd had dent moved at all.

Kai stretched his arms tiredly. "Well, I cant wait around anymore. I'm going to hit the training deck." Kai said walking off.

Another hour passed.

Orchis was cleaning the outside of the Pod that Kai was leaning against an hour earlier. Cole was on the ground trying to find something to do. Max was on her phone, sitting on the ground so she wouldn't die of boredom. And Jay was Looking at Lloyd, who hasn't moved at all.

"Okay, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab. Maybe I can pull some information from Cryptor's Galra crystal." Max said tiredly as she walked off.

Another hour Passed.

Lance was on his back just moving them in the air for no reason in particular. Orchis was thinking while Cole was sitting on the ground. And Lloyd still hasn't moved.

"Time to feed the Beast. I'm going o make some breakfast." Cole said as he got up and walked to the kitchen, sluggishly. "Well, I'm afraid I cant wait here any longer, either." Orchis said stretching out his arms as Jay got up. "Between that Galra Crystal still infecting our system, and then fighting off those ships and preforming the Balmeran rejuvenation ceremony, the Old Castle of Lions has taken quite a beating. Every system needs to be recharged and repaired."

"I'll stay. Somewhere in Cryptor's mind is the information about Garmadon that we need." Lloyd said looking at Cryptor. Jay got up and cracked his back. It was sore from lying on the floor. "Okay. While you guys do that, I think I'm gonna get my chill on. Kick back with a lemonade or Space Juice. Something..." He yawned. But Orchis wasn't having it. "Hold on there Space Juice. Your gonna come help me." Orchis said looking at Jay. "What? Why? Why me?" Jay asked in confusion. "Because your the last one here. And because your activity isn't very important." Orchis said as he walked off. "Wait! Did I say chill with a good lemonade? I meant I have to do homework." Jay said trying to get out of it. "No, Too late." Orchis said. "Fiinne..." Jay said slouching as he walked off. "Let us know if anything happens." He said to Lloyd. "Lloyd?"

"You got it." Lloyd replied to Jay. Jay was kinda worried for him But he knew Lloyd could handle himself. He followed Orchis out.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Cole was making something. "Maybe today we'll try a little Creme goole." He said as he got the hose that would make the food goo. He pressed down on the lever. But nothing came out. He looked into the hose. Nothing was in there. The machine crackled, Cole didn't notice it. He kept pressing down on the lever. But then the food goo squirted out, hitting him in the face. "AH! MY EYE!" He Shouted as it kept firing at him. The Machine went haywire. Max was walking through the hallways and some of the food goo nearly hit her. She shouted in surprise. She looked into the kitchen and was confused and surprised about what was going on. "What is going on in here?!" Max shouted. Cole looked above the counter at Max. "The goo has me pinned down!" Cole shouted before he got hit with goo and he slunk down hiding.

Max quickly ran through the shooting goo and hid behind the counter with Cole. She opened the drawer and grabbed a Plate. "We're gonna have to flank the goo to shut it down!" She said as she handed Cole a plate. Max was just about to go before Cole stopped her. "Wait. It was a honor cooking with you." Cole said as he gave a salute. "GO!" He shouted. They each ran around each side of the counter. Max blocked the goo flying at her with her plate, and Cole resorted to eating it as it was shot at him. Once Max got to the hose she quickly pinned it to the ground. Cole mad his way over to the hose and quickly tied it in a knot. But that just caused the machine to over flow, causing the goo to come out of the sides of the machine and Max and Cole running from the machine to one side of the kitchen. "Probably a malfunction?" Max asked Cole. "Yeah, yeah.." Cole replied looking a the goo on the floor. "Guess the kitchen system needs to be rebooted too."

Max and Cole slowly looked at each other. "Leave it for Orchis?" She asked. Cole just simply nodded and the two were soon scurrying out of the kitchen whistling, going no one would notice the kitchen and them walking out of it. Meanwhile Jay and Orchis were cleaning the Cryo-pods. "Since when did, 'You sleep in it, you clean it, become a Voltron rule?" Jay complained."Also, how do these pods have the ability to save a human from near death, but dont have the ability to Clean themselves?" Jay asked annoyed as he quickly took off his army green jacket and threw it on the floor. Orchis laughed. "Self cleaning-pods. Now thats a good one!" He finished cleaning the pod and moved onto the next one. "You know, this kind of reminds me of my time as a young cadet. I had just enlisted into the Altean space squad. Sub-Tech Nano-weaponry unit." He said as he opened to pod. Then I was sent off to boot camp..." Orchis kept talking but Jay wasnt listening. He stepped in to clean the rest of the pod. But then the pod closed on him.

Jay turned around only to see that he was locked in. He screamed and started to bang on the glass. "ORCHIS! HEY, ORCHISSS!" Jay screamed. But Orchis couldnt hear him. "...Maybe you'll earn some cleaning stripes too." But when he turned around, He didnt see Jay. "Jay? Jay?" Orchis sighed. "Paladins..."

Meanwhile Kai was on the training deck, sparring with one of the robots. He Blocked every come of the lazer sword. He didnt want to become lazy and have that idiot Jay make fun of him. This was Kai's way of cooling off. He came up here often. And a good thing was that Jay was too busy being lazy, flirting with girls, or sleeping to come up here. And since there was no nature in space, well except for the planets, this was another quiet place he could hang out. Kai wouldn't hide that he missed Earth, but It seemed that Up here in Space was where he belonged. He loved Red and working with the team to save everyone in the galaxy. He quickly sliced through the robot and it disappeared. He whipped the sweat off his forehead and looked up. "Start training level 3" Kai said.

The robot fell from the ceiling and landed on its feet. It turned on and came running at Kai. Kai blocked the attacks as they quickly came at him. But the robot was too strong. It quickly hit Kai aside, making him go flying across the room, and rolling to his feet. Kai panted to cool off. "End training sequence." Kai said. But the robot was still walking towards him. "End training sequence!" Kai shouted. But the robots one eye turned red and came running at him. "END TRAINING SEQUENCE NOW!" He shouted angrily. Soon the robot hit his bayard out of his hands. Kai looked at it and to the robot. It kicked him in the stomach, making him fly across the room once more, and Landing on his side. He Leaned against his left arm and looked at his bayard, which was half-way across the room with the robot in-between him and his bayard. 'Great. Just great.' Kai thought to himself. He quickly got up and ran over to it, Sliding on his knees to avid the swing of the robots sword.

Kai grabbed his bayard and ran out of the training room and Closed the door. He panted and tried to relax, and catch his breath as he leaned up against the wall. But the robots sword was stabbed through the door and Kai quickly backed away and ran. He didnt want to run, but he knew he was no match for that robot.

Lloyd walked up to Cryptors pod and looked at the galran beast. "I know your in there, Cryptor. I know you have all the answers." Lloyd said putting his right fist on the glass. "Give them to me." But nothing happened. Lloyd growled and banged on the glass. "Your a broken soldier, you cant hold out forever!" Lloyd growled. But soon he heard the sound of the memories draining into the pod. "So you can hear me." Lloyd said smiling. Meanwhile Orchis was finishing up cleaning the cryo-pods. He opened the last one, only to see Jay stuck in there. He gasped in surprise and quickly opened the pod. Jay walked out frozen and wimpering. "This pod, just shut on me and locked me in, while you were rambling on about boot-camp!" Jay said looking at the Altean, shivering. "You sure you didnt trip and fall in? No judgement, it happens." Orchis said looking at Jay. "Besides, why would the pod automatically lock and start the cryo-genic freezing process?" He asked as Jay sat down on the steps and put on his army green Jacket over his Grey-blue shirt. "TO KILL ME!" Jay shouted.

Orchis looked At Jay like he was crazy. "Dont get your boots in a bunch. My guess is they're malfunctioning." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "Ok, I'm gonna float this out there. I think this castle is haunted." Jay said, still shivering. "The ship might seem like a fantastical magical creature to you, But its really just a big embodiment of advanced supernatural technology that cant be explained by Science alone." Jay just raised his eyebrow. "Well that does make it sound a bit haunted, doesn't it." Orchis said. "But it's not. Trust me, nothing out of the ordinary is happening here!" Orchis said as he walked off. Jay sat there. He heard a faint rumbling. He was terrified after the pod closed on him. "I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay." Jay said as he tried to reassure himself. The pod started to close and Jay ran off screaming.

Aiko lied in her bed asleep with the mice asleep on her pillow. "Aiko?" Ezor said as he appeared on Aikos bed. "Aiko?" Ezor said again, it woke one of the mice up who was startled. Aiko woke up to see her father. "Aiko, dear daughter..." Ezor said as Aikos eyes landed on the holographic form of her father. "Father, What are you doing here?" She asked as she sat up. Meanwhile Jay walked through the halls thinking. He looked up and saw that the hall ahead was dark. The lights turned off around him. He tried to reassure himself. The lights flickered an she thought he saw a ghost for a second. "Orchis, is that you?" Jay asked worried. "Okay, stop messing with me guys, this ain't funny." Jay said sweating.

"Help! Help!" Jay heard Orchis calling for help. "Hello? Orchis?" Jay asked running down the hallway to see if his friend was alright. He may be terrified but hey, he fought aliens and he thought those were freaky. He stopped in the hallway with the air locks. "Help! Somebody! I'm trapped in the air lock!" Orchis said. "I'm comming!" Jay said running to the airlock to save his friend. He opened the door and ran in. "Huh?" He asked as he looked around. No one was there. Then the door shut behind him. "Okay, ha-ha. Good joke. You guys got me. Nice." He said not impressed.

"Airlock opening in 30 ticks." The Computer said as it started to count down. "Okay, jokes over! You got me!" Jay said worriedly. "Guys? Guys! HELP!" Jay shouted as he banged on the glass as the computer counted down. Meanwhile Lloyd was waiting for Cryptor to give him answers. "What was the first rank you held in Garmadons Army? Where did you find the Red Lion? What is Garmadons greatest weakness?" Lloyd asked. "What makes you think you can possibly defeat him?" Cryptor asked evily. Lloyd gasped and looked around. His eyes landed on Cryptor, but he was in cryo-sleep. It was impossible. "If you were to attack Garmadon, where would you strike?" Lloyd asked.

"Why strike at all, when you can join him?" Cryptor said as Lloyd backed up looking around. He looked at Cryptor. He opened his eyes to look at Lloyd. Lloyd gasped. It was only his imagination. What in the world was going on?

Meanwhile Max and Cole were working on the crystal in the bay docks of the Green Lion. "I bet if we can modulate the dynamics of this crystal, we'll be able to reverse engineer a lot of Galra tech." Max said smiling as she typed on the computer. "Don't you think, Cole?" Max asked but Cole was just looking at the Green Lion. "Cole, are you paying attention?" She asked a bit annoyed. "What? No, I'm sorry. That whole food foo ambush really set me on edge, Max." He said as Max walked over to the crystal. "If we cant trust food, we are lost as a culture." Cole said as Max climbed into the table to reach one of the cords. "Relax. I'm sure the castles just glitchy. It's 10,000 years old." Max said checking the cords.

"Yeah, it does seem like the ship is not currently trying to kill us." Come said as he crossed his arms. "Okay, So, all the sensors are in the crystal. Hit the switch." Max said to Cole as Cole walked over to her computer. He was about to hit the switch when everything in the room started to float. "Cole, did you accidentally hit the anti-gravity Switch?" Max asked, clearly not impressed. "Uh, There is no anti-gravity switch. Uh is there?" Cole said looking at the computer. Max tried reaching the crystal but she couldn't. "Curse my short arms!" She said angrily. She hated being short. "Oh, I hate those little things! All right, forget it, Max." Cole said. "I'm gonna swim toward you. Just hang on!" Cole said as he tried swimming in air. But that doesn't do anything. "That's it. I'm all out of moves." Come said as his stomach growled. "Oh, I'm hungry again. I hope some good goo comes oozing out of these walls." He said.

Jay banged on the glass as he called for help and the computer counted down, now in the single digits. Kai ran through the Hallway, still being chased by the robot. He blocked all the hits, the sounds of swords clashing fllled the hallways. He swung at the robot but he wasn't blocking. The robot kicked him into the door. He stood up. "KAI!" Jay screamed but it was muffled, but loud enough for his teammate to hear. Kai looked at him. "What are you doing in there?!" Kai asked angrily. Kai pointed at the robot that swing his sword at Kai. He ducked as he dived the robot. "I need help! Because if you don't get me out of here right now, I'm going to be sucked out into space!" Jay shouted. "Doors opening." The Computer said.

"IM GETTING SUCKED OUT INTO SPACE!" Jay screamed as the doors opened as Jay ran for something to grab onto. He grabbed a frame of the wall as the air was being sucked out. Kai blocked the robots swings and saw Jay. He looked at the button and got an idea. He pushed the robot to the door and hit the button with his sword and just before the robot swung at him it was sucked out into space. Kai put his hand around the corner and reached out for Jay. Jay grabbed his hand and pulled him in a quickly closed the door.

The two panted and sat down. "What were you doing out there?!" Kai asked angrily. "Who was that guy?!" Jay asked terrified. "He was trying to kill me!" Kai replies. "Well, is he the castle? Because that's who's trying to kill me!" Jay said looking at Kai. Both of them realized it. They got up and screamed as they ran.

Aiko blew the petals of the flower and Ezor watched as the floated away in the wind. "Altean flowers are the most beautiful." He said. "It is sad that I will only see them in my dreams." Aiko said sadly. "But when I wake, my memories are like these spores, scattered in the wind." She said looking at the stem of the flower. "Altea is not merely a dream, Aiko. It still exists." Ezor said to his daughter. "The Altean flower, you can see it." Ezor said as he picked a flower and gave it to Aiko. "You can toutch it." Aiko Smiled as she took the flower from her father. "I can take you there. I can take you home." Aiko heard her father say. "You can?" She asked. "Would you like to go home?" Ezor asked his daughter. Aiko teared up. "Yes. I want to go back to Altea Father." Aiko said.

Ezor stood up. "Then come with me, and I will show you the way." Ezor said as Aiko stood up. They walked out of the room. But the mice were worried about Aiko.

Max and Cole were still floating around. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait. I have an idea. Grab on!" Max said as she held out her hand to Cole. Cole reaches out and grabbed it. "Yeah! We did it! Now what?" Cole asked. "Now kick me as hard as you can." Max said. "What, no. We're friends." Cole said looking at her confused. "No, kick me so i can get over to the control pannel." Max explained. Cole smiled as Max turned around. Cole put his foot on her back and kicked her towards the control panel. She reached for it but bounced off the wall and floor. They landed on the floor only when Jay, Kai and Orchis opened the bay door. "How can you guys be taking a nap while this Castle is trying to kill us?!" Jay asked obviously still on edge as he Walked in with Kai and Orchis following.

"Taking a nap? We've been floating around in Zero G! You know how scary that is?" Cole asked a bit frightened as Max stood up and rubbed her back. "That's not scary! That's fun! I WAS ALMOST EHECTED INTO SPACE!" Jay shouted.

"Well, I got attacked by killer food, and that's the most horrifying thing you can Imagine! The stuff of nightmares! It'll Haunt me to my grave!" Cole said

Max just stood in the middle listening. "Well, I had a robot trying to kill me!" Kai said angrily. "I don't care what you say, Orchis. This castle has gone apples and Bananas!" Jay said to Orchis. "Perhaps the infection from Cryptors Galra crystal is worse than we thought." Orchis said as they all looked at the giant crystal. "Well, Let's Get rid of it." Cole suggested. "It's too late. When Cryptor plugged it into the ship, it corrupted the entire system." Orchis explained.

"Cryptor? Wait. Has anyone seen Lloyd?" Kai asked. Lloyd stood infront if Cryptors chamber. "We're connected, you and me. Both part of the Galra Empire." Cryptors Voice said. "No! I'm not like you." Lloyd said, his voice was shakey. "You've been broken and reformed. Just look at your hand." Cryptors Voice said, Lloyd could just hear the evil grin on Cryptors face. Lloyd looked at his robotic hand. "That's not me!" Lloyd said.

"It's the strongest part of you. Embrace it." Cryptor said. "The others don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen. Face it You'll never beat Garmadon! He's already defeated you!"

"I'm not listening to you!" Lloyd said as he covered his ears and closed his eyes but he could still hear Cryptors Voice as clear as day. "Do you really think a monster like you could be a Voltron Paladin?"

And at that moment. Lloyd snapped. **"STOP IT!"** He screamed as he punched the glass. He painted as He looked at the crack he made. He looked up at Cryptors face and saw the alien smile. He screamed and hit a button to eject Cryptor out into space. He panted as he leaned aganst a wall. His PTSD comming back to him.

"I remember how you used to dance around this very ballroom." Ezor said smiling as he looked at Aiko. "I can still hear you giggling." He said with a smile. "Those were happy memories." Aiko said smiling, remembering those times. Ezor held out his hand. "We can create new Memories, Aiko." Ezor said. Aiko Places her hand on the pedastals as the darkened windows lit up and Ezor appearing next to her.

Lloyd was still leaning up against the wall. The others ran to him. "Lloyd, are you okay?!" Max asked worried. "Where's Cryptor?" Kai asked. "I...I had to get him out of here. I was hearing his voice. He.. he can't be trusted in this ship." Lloyd panted. "It is the ship!" Jay said. "I got stuck in a cryo-pod, then, in an airlock. Kai got attacked by a robot, and Cole and Max got attacked by killer food." Jay explained. "It's been a weird morning." Then The Computer beeped as a s Ren shows up. "What? How is that possible?" Orchis asked

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"The Ship is starting a wormhole Jump!" Orchis said.

The ship hip went through the wormhole. Aiko Smiled. Soon the other paladins And Orchis made it up to the bridge. "Aiko, What's going on?" Lloyd asked. "We're going to Altea. We're going home. My father is taking us." Aiko said turning around smiling. They knew Altea was destroyed 10,000 years ago. Lloyd ran up to Aiko But was blocked by a barrier. "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Ezor shouted. Cole looked around frightened. "Aiko! Wake up!" Lloyd said.

"The crystal must have corrupt King Ezors Artificial Intelligence. It's taking over!" Orchis said as Ezor appeared next to his daughter. Once they got out of the wormhole they all saw a giant star. "We're heading straight for a Star and it's about to explode!" Max said as everyone wondered why this was happening. But Aiko only saw her home planet. "Father. I can see Altea." Aiko said with tears in her eyes.

"Aiko! Aiko, wake up! What you're seeing isn't real!" Orchis shouted. Aiko heard it but payed no mind to it. She saw the Altean butterflies flowing around her. She Soon was in a pasture of wild juniberries. "The juniberries, the most exquisite flower of all." Aiko said as she picked one up. She soon saw a Flickering Orchis trying to say something. "Is this real?" She asked her father.

"Of course It is real, Daughter. That flowe you're toutchjnvf is real." Ezor said. Aiko looked at it. "But where is the fragrance of the sweet juniberries?" Orchis asked. Aiko snuffed the flower. But she couldn't smell anything. She soon came to Reality. Her eyes widened as she saw where they were heading. "That's not Altea." She said in fear. "When that sun goes supernova it will destroy the entire system." Max said. "Aiko, you must reset the course and get us out of here!"

Aiko went up to the pedestal. But when she placed her hands on them she was shocked and pushed back. Lloyd caught her so she would t fall. "Father, pleases, I beg you to turn this ship around!" Aiko begged. "If we don't do it soon we will all perish!"

"I know. That is my intention."

"What?! Why?!" Aiko asked her father. "Don't you see, dear daughter? Garmadon can never be defeated. He's been ruling for 10,000 years." Ezor said. "But we must continue to fight!" Aiko said wondering why her father would think to do this. "Fight for what? It's all over for Altea. You don't have to live a lifetime of war. You can be with me and the rest of your people." The King said.

"Father, Please! The paladins and I can still stop Garmadon!" Aiko said to her father. "somewhere in there, you must want that to happen." Aiko said as he father started to flicker. "Aiko, My AI has been corrupted! You must disconnect my power source!" Ezor said to his daughter. "We can stroll across the Blossom Canyon every morning, just like we used to. Remember how much you loved that?"

"I remember. I'll see you soon Father." Aiko said looking down before she turned to the other Paladins. "I've got to get into the AI chamber to disconnect my fathers power source manually." Aiko said. "But that means losing King Ezor forever!" Orchis said worried about Aiko. "Paladins, get to your Lions! I need you to slow the Castles decent into the star." Aiko said as she ran to the chamber. "I can try to override the system to open the hangers." Orchis said.

The Lions soon flew out of the castle and went up against the castle, using their jets at max power.

Aiko ran ran into the chamber and found the orb. "Don't do this!" Ezor said as he shows up. "You must."

"All my memories, all my knowledge will be lost forever!"

"Do It, Aiko. If we are to live, we must say goodbye."

"I'm sorry about this Father." Aiko said as she pressed a button on the screen a container showed up. She toutches it and it was as if she was in her fathers mind. She saw memories of her and Her father.

She heard her and her father laughing.

"Oh, my dear daughter..." Ezors Voice said, she could hear the smile on his face. She looked around and saw her jumping into her fathers arms after he came back from a journey far away. They were both smiling wide.

She turned aroudn and saw her young self putting a flower in her fathers hair, she was giggling and he was smile.

"Father!" She heard her say as she saw her on her fathers shoulders. She saw memories of when he was teaching her how to read. When they were acting out a play they had just seen together. When she was talking about her day and when they were just sitting in the pasture of juniberries, Talking.

"This is not real. This is all in the past." She said as she ran though the memories.

She saw When she was a teen fighting with her father. When they were watching the sunset over the ocean. She tripped in her dress but caught herself and kept running. She saw when she was a child and she had scraped her elbow on a tree and he Father hugging her to calm her.

But then she made it to a memory she wouldn't be able to run past. It was him holding her baby self. It was when he took her to see the juniberries for the first time. She backed away as tears fell down her face. She fell to her knees sobbing. "You don't have to fight, Aiko," Ezor said as he walked to Aiko. "You don't have to make this sacrifice." Aiko closed her eyes and hugged her father tightly, tears running down her face. "Goodbye father." Aiko said.

"Goodbye, Aiko..." Ezor said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter one last time. The container broke in Aikos arms and the memories floated away ash she sat on the steps.

Orchis saw his friend disappear. "She did it." Orchis said sadly. The alarm blared And Orchis Made his way to his own control panel. The Paladins were sti using a their power to make sure they wouldn't go into the Star. Soon a screen showed up on the dashboard. "Paladins, get to your hangers. We're getting out of here." Aiko said.

The Paladins made their way to the hanger and Aiko made a wormhole. They quickly flew through as the sun shrunk and exploded. The wormhole closed just in Time.

Aiko, Lloyd And Orchis sat on the control area for the princess as everyone stood around, well max was sitting in the floor. Orchis had is arm around Aiko. "I'm so sorry about your father, Princess." Lloyd said as he wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. "We all are." Cole said. Everyone was hurting for the princess, even Kai.

"Thank you. But that was not my father." Aiko said as she stood up. "The real King Ezor was a great man and a great father. He may not be here with us anymore, but his dream live on through all of us."

"And His Legacy is Voltron."

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry it took so long to get out. School and everything. But one more week then summer! Love you all so much and The next part of Heart Of Fire is Comming Out Soon. It is still being worked on. Also Infinity Wars stabbed me through the heart. My my leader live on. GAHHH IM GONNA HAVE TO KILL OFF SO MANY PEOPLE WHEN I DO INFINITY WARS FOR MY FANDOM MASHUP!**

 **Well Cya later and Just our of curiosity Who is your favorite characters from this Story, Ninjago, And Marvel.**

 **Here are mine:**

 **story: Max and Jay**

 **ninjago: Zane and Pix**

 **Marvel: Loki and Bucky. And Clint**

 **ok Gotta Go. Love u guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Warriors.**

 **So... I have decided to rewrite this story. I'm just not happy with it and there are so many errors that i hate. Plus I have grown as a writer and I want to rewrite it. Im hoping to have the Rewrite posted as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you for all the support.**

 **This story will be deleted once the Rewrite goes up.**


End file.
